Perfect Stangers xRevisedx
by MoonPrincess568
Summary: High School: A place for friends, crushes, relationships, drama, enemies, and lastly pen pals... Attraction builds each day, and the more anxious to break the rules and meet each other. But when they find out their identities, would they feel the same?
1. Pen Pals

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Notes: I hope you guys like my revision of my revision, haha. Enjoy you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1: Pen Pals**

The bell rang, signaling that fifth period was over. All the doors in the hallway popped open and a sea of students filled the once empty hall.

"I think I'm going to_ love _fifth period," I said, following behind Mina out our fifth period English class, "Mr. Evans is awesome! And well, not to mention hott." I let out a dreamy sigh.

"Haha, I know! He's the reason girls go to school everyday," Mina cheerfully agreed and gave me a wink. We headed straight to our lockers to drop off our English books and binders.

"Hey, you two still drooling over Mr. Evans?" a familiar voice came from behind us.

"How can you not!" Mina exclaimed with a big smile, as she turned around to Lita with her school bag over her shoulder. Lita was accompanied by our good ol' friend, Amy Mizuno, whose arms were crossed holding her books.

"I totally agree," Lita giggled, "You guys are lucky that you got him. I got Mrs. Jergens…"

"Mrs. Jergens isn't that bad, Lita," Amy butted in, "I remember last year when I had her for Pre-AP; she was an excellent teacher, well-organized –"

"Pssh… whatever, Amy," I said cutting her off, "All the seniors call her the 'Jerginator' and I heard that she piles the homework on weekends! Even for her CP classes!"

"Yeah I know! It's only the second week of school and I already have an essay! An essay! And she told us we're going to have one every week!" Lita complained in agony.

"It'll be okay, Lita. It'll be okay. You'll get used to it," Amy tried to comfort Lita by patting her on the back.

"Yeah, sure…" Lita said doubtfully, rolling her eyes.

"So… on a lighter note! We get to talk to our pen pals today!" Mina said with a big smile, trying to avoid the previous conversation.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" I said.

"Hey, where's Raye?" Amy asked as she tiptoed trying to find our raven haired friend.

"I don-" Mina responded, but was cut off by Lita.

"Hey look over there, Serena's_ best _friend!" Lita teased with a wink and mischievous grin. Oh, here goes my arch nemesis since freshman year: Darien Shields. He's just this annoying guy that always has a kick by insulting me every chance he gets. Every time you see us together, we're always arguing and calling each other names. And I'm surprised we haven't killed each other yet. Well, kill might've been a too strong of a word. Hmm… what's another way of putting it? Oh! It's like having an annoying older or younger brother who won't leave you alone. Yeah, that's a better way of saying it. I do no understand why Raye and everyone else find him so drop-dead gorgeous. Yeah, he is the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He has jet black bangs that fall into his unusual deep blue eyes, and he's one of the star athletes for football and basketball or whatever. He's like the total package, but exception of his ugly attitude, which is so not attractive.

"Ughh…" I groaned as I put my English binder into my locker. In the corner of my eye, Darien was walking right over here. Crap, I think he did hear me… I'm just going to stare into my locker and act as if I'm looking for something. Yeah, that's a great idea. Don't be affected, Serena.

"Hey, Meatball Head," He greeted. I could very well tell with his tone that he has this crooked smile on his face. He always does when he calls me 'Meatball Head'. I ignored him, and continued shuffling my things in my locker.

"Earth to Meatball Head?" he questioned, "Meatball Head? You there?" He placed a hand on my locker door and moved it, so he could see me face to face.

"What do you want, Darien?" I said, tipping the notebook in my locker. I turned my head with attitude, "And I do have a real name, thank you very much." I crossed my arms.

"Okay fine, Serena." He gave in. He leaned against my neighboring locker, but then quickly added with an amused look on his face, "So failing any classes yet?" As much as I try to ignore him, I can't. He just annoys every bone in body, and I can't contain myself. Just standing next to him aggravates me.

"No, I am not!" I answered and slammed my locker door shut. He flinched as he felt the door swing, and backed away. That really hit home. I stepped forward with balled fists, scrunched eyebrows, and looked up to him furiously. He stood there with his arms crossed with a smile, trying not to burst into laughter. My face was hot with anger and yelled, "Fuck you, Darien!" He flinched once again. Ha! Got him there!

"Jeeze, Serena… Don't try to eat me!" he teased, chuckling.

"Asshole…" I grumbled and gave him a nudge as the warning bell rang. A rush of students began walking to their classrooms, slowly emptying the hallway.

"Well, I got to go to class. Bye girls," he said and winked at us. Maybe I'm being too cocky but I sure as hell know that wink was from me, so he could agitate me.

"I think he_ likes_ you!" Mina proclaimed as she nudged her shoulder onto mine, as we began to walk to sixth period.

"Yeah right, Mina." I said in disgust, "He lives to torment me. And besides, he has a girlfriend named Tessa, remember?"

"Pssh… whatever, Sere." Mina said, and began questioning, "Why would Darien make fun of you all the time and call you names? Winks at you every time he leaves? Laughs when you get all pissed off? Hmm… what else is there to say? Oh, and every time he talks to you, he tries to get close to you! Need I to say more?"

I growled at Mina and I felt blood rush to my face in irritation, "Stop instigating!"

"You know, Serena… The more flustered you get then the more he will make fun of you," Amy insisted with a very motherly tone, "And the more Mina will bug you."

"And the more flustered you get, the more he thinks you like him back," Mina said, mocking Amy's tone.

"Oh shut up, Mina!" I said, rolling my eyes.

Lita playfully pushed Amy aside and said, "I read somewhere in a magazine if a guy teases you, they actually like you."

"Where'd you get this from J-14, the pre-teen magazine?" I responded sarcastically with a raised eyebrow, "And plus he _has_ a girlfriend."

"Actually, it was Seventeen magazine," Lita clarified.

"I thought they broke up over the summer?" Raye said, breathing heavily. I swear she popped out of no where when we entered the computer class!

"What the heck, Raye? Where'd you come from?" I said cocking my eyebrow.

"Yeah, where've you been, Raye?" questioned Lita.

"Oh, some stupid kid's phone went off and we had to stay in class. I threaten him because sixth was on the opposite side of the school, and I can't be late! He was so scared, and finally he coughed the damn thing up. Gosh, stupid sophomores... so irritating," Raye ranted, rubbing her temples.

"Jeeze, Raye. You got some anger issues," Lita pointed out and leaned on Amy, who nodded in agreement.

"She should try going to anger management," I mumbled, and sat down at my seat.

"See! He doesn't have girlfriend! I know love when I see it, because I am the Goddess of Love just like Sailor V!" Mina declared. Oh typical Mina, always thinking she's exactly like Sailor V. Everyone always tells my friends and me that we look exactly like the characters in Sailor Moon. I really don't know what they're talking about. Well maybe personality wise, but not appearance wise. Actually, maybe a little bit. Yeah, I did do Usagi's hairstyle in middle school and throughout freshman year hence the reason Darien calls me Meatball Head. He should stop; I don't do it as often anymore.

"Mina…" I growled as the others laughed. Ugh! Why are we still talking about this…? Mina has the knack of continuing an interrupted conversation.

"You're just in denial, Serena. I know deep down you like him," teased Mina, playing with my hair.

"No, I DO NOT like Darien Shields," I yelled. I felt people staring at me and heard some whispers. _'Maybe I said it too loud…'_ "You guys let's please drop it. People are staring…"

_Ring! _The tardy bell rang. Mina stopped talking and looked to the front of the room, as did the rest of the class, waiting for our Pen Pals teacher to begin class. Talk about being saved by the bell.

"Hello class!" Mr. Daniels greeted as the tardy bell rang. "How was everyone's day?" A mixture of response erupted in the classroom.

"Alright class, I know all of you are excited to actually start chatting with your pen pals, and on the board over there," He pointed to the back wall, "…is your ID numbers and across from that is your pen pal's screen name. I recommend for everyone to write it down. And Row 1, you go first."

The first row got up and walked to back of the room.

"Row 2," He said after the first row returned to their seats. I waited patiently and tapped my fingers on my desk in boredom.

"Alright, Row 3. You're up."

Raye, Mina, and I walked together and fell in line for the list. Four more people and finally get to see who I got. When it was my turn, I went straight towards the light blue colored list and used my index finger to spot my ID number. Ah- ha! There it is. I ran my finger under my ID number and the screen name, just to make sure I got the right person.

_Row 3_

_#10012569- Green-Eyed Goddess_

_#10015374- Like oh my x GOSH _

_#10033789- Mango Kid 21 _

_#10059831- lost punk 711_

_#10054129- got milk?_

_#1006832- xPinkPardisex3_

_**#1007973- TuxedoMask87**_

_#1009773- xo sparklez xo_

_#1009843- Arcade Guy 101_

"Hmm, interesting name?" I said to myself aloud.

"Serena, who'd ya get?" Mina curiously asked as we walked back to our seats.

"I got someone called TuxedoMask87," I responded.

"Ooo Tuxedo Mask," Mina replied, "Sounds interesting."

"Haha, that's what I said. Do you think it's a guy?" I asked and sat down.

"Yeah, mostly likely!" she responded and nodded.

"But why would he use a Sailor Moon SN? Isn't it kinda gay?" I questioned apprehensively.

"Hmm… it kinda does. You should ask!" Mina suggested.

"Oh yeah, ask if he's gay! That would be a very interesting first conversation!" Raye snorted, flipping her hair.

"Jeeze, Raye…," I said, then asked, "So how about you, Mina?"

"Uhh… I think it was like Arcade Guy or something like that," she said.

"I bet you he's one those nerds always at the Crowne!" I accused.

"You guys need to stop being so stereotyp–," Amy turned around and commented.

"No shit, Sherlock," Raye blurted out, clashing with Amy's comment.

"Shut up, Raye," I said, then stuck out my tongue.

"Oh very mature, Serena," she retorted, "What are we? In the sixth grade?"

"In case you didn't know, Raye. We're in the eleventh grade. Did you have some case of amnesia?" I said, mocking her tone. Humph, two can play that game. Raye ignored me and began typing on her keyboard. I started laughing, but then she gave me a quick and evil glare.

"Hmm… there are some cute guys there," commented Lita, like ten seconds too late. She had her right hand against her cheek and leaned against the table, daydreaming.

"What if it's Andrew?" Mina said, "His uncle does own that arcade."

"Maybe. I guess you gotta wait," said Lita and winked.

"But the again, you guys… there are many arcades out here," Amy remarked.

"So…Who did you get Raye?" asked Mina turning towards her, ignoring Amy.

"I got Green-Eyed Goddess," Raye stated.

"Oh, cool," Mina replied.

"Since everyone has their pen pals. Please turn on your computers, if you haven't already and log on to the server," He instructed while the last person sat down.

"Is everyone's computer turned on?" he asked after a few minutes. People nodded and he went back to his instructions. "Now log on to the Pen Pals. Oh! I forgot to ask earlier… has everyone downloaded Pen Pals 5.0 from the school website last night?"

"Yeah," the class responded in unison.

"Okay then. So go on, and talk with your pen pal," Our teacher instructed with a shooing hand motion.

A student raised their hand.

"Yes? Mr. Yamamoto?" Mr. Daniels said, looking towards the back of the room.

"Umm… So where are our pen pals? Like what city?" Kyle asked, standing up from his seat. The teacher's sweat dropped, so did everyone else. Typical surfer dude, that sleeps all day in class, never pays attention, and talks nonstop about the beach.

"Well, Kyle. Weren't you listening to what I said last week?" he started and Kyle shook his head replying 'no'.

Mr. Daniel's continued, "Since our school budget is low, we decided to make it into six different classes at the school, all at the same period. So, no one will figure who your pen pal is."

"Ohhh…I see Daniels, my man," Kyle said. Mr. Daniels let out a disappointing sigh as he heard a few giggles around the room.

"Mr. Daniels?" Lita called with a raised hand.

He looked towards and her and responded, "Yes, Ms. Kingston?"

"Do we get to meet our pen pals?" Lita asked.

"No, you may not. Well, not until the end of the year. Everyone must remain anonymous," answered Mr. Daniels. "Anymore questions?" He looked around and waited. No one responded, so he sat down at his desk and it looked like he was grading papers from his previous periods.

_Chime!_ My computer notified and a flashing instant message box appeared on my desktop.

**TuxedoMask87: hi what's up?**

**Moon Princess: hey not much **

**Tuxedo Mask87: what grade are you in?**

**Moon Princess: junior. you?**

**TuxedoMask87: senior**

**Moon Princess: cool cool**

**TuxedoMask87: what are we suppose to talk about?**

**Moon Princess: idk**

**TuxedoMask87: so why did you sign up for this class?**

**Moon Princess: it seemed like a cool and easy class. hbu?**

**TuxedoMask87: same**

_Pause_

**TuxedoMask87: so… what do you like to do?**

**Moon Princess: hang out with friends at the arcade, watch tv, shopping **

**TuxedoMask87: cool, i like doing those too **

**Moon Princess: you like shopping?**

**TuxedoMask87: sure, what's wrong with that?**

**Moon Princess: nothing**

**TuxedoMask87: uh huh, riight**

"Make sure to tell your most innermost thoughts to your pal. Just be honest and go with the flow," Mr. Daniels said.

**TuxedoMask87: did your teacher just ask to speak your mind?**

**Moon Princess: they're probably reading some handbook or something bc my teacher just told us the same thing**

**TuxedoMask87: haha yeah. so what's on your mind?**

**Moon Princess: who you are**

**TuxedoMask87: too bad :P**

**Moon Princess: i guess i'd have to wait til the end of the year huh **

**TuxedoMask87: haha yup**

**Moon Princess: hbu? **

**Tuxedo Mask: a lot of things**

**Moon Princess: you don't have to say it if you don't want to**

**TuxedoMask87: that totally beats the point of this class**

**Moon Princess: true, so tell me then **

**TuxedoMask87: just the typical girlfriend problems**

**Moon Princess: yikes**

**Moon Princess: oh so ur not gay!**

**TuxedoMask87: what? why would you think that? **

**Moon Princess: well cmon ur screen name came from sailor moon!**

**TuxedoMask87: doesn't mean i'm gay!**

**Moon Princess: sorry, it was just my first impression on your sn **

**TuxedoMask87: wow… that's really an ego buster**

**Moon Princess: haha my bad. so why tuxedo mask?**

**TuxedoMask87: my girlfriend got me into the show and i can relate to him a lot**

**Moon Princess: oh ok, how so?**

**TuxedoMask87: i don't think i should tell you why bc it might reveal who i am**

**Moon Princess: you have a point **

**TuxedoMask87: so where'd you get ur sn?**

**Moon Princess: it's from sailor moon also lol**

**TuxedoMask87: at least we have something in common right? **

**Moon Princess: haha yeah**

**TuxedoMask87: so… what's your favorite color? **

**Moon Princess: pink, yours?**

**Tuxedo Mask: navy blue**

**Moon Princess: cool**

**TuxedoMask87: favorite show?**

**Moon Princess: sailor moon! **

**Moon Princess: haha are we playing some sort of 21 questions? **

**TuxedoMask87: I guess so, wanna continue? **

**Moon Princess: sure :) **

**TuxedoMask87: to be honest, i like that show**

**Moon Princess: lol! wow… too much information!**

**Moon Princess: jk **

**TuxedoMask87: hahaha… i never said that to anyone before**

**Moon Princess: there's always room for firsts right?**

**TuxedoMask87: i guess this is what this class is for**

**Moon Princess: yeah… your favorite movie?**

**TuxedoMask87: don't have one**

**Moon Princess: same, don't watch a lot of movies**

**TuxedoMask87: same here, always busy with work **

**TuxedoMask87: i say if we knew each other in person, we'd get along **

**Moon Princess: yeah, i think so too **

_Minutes Later_

**Moon Princess: i don't really know what to say**

**TuxedoMask87: me either**

**Moon Princess: i can't think of any more questions... i'm so tired  
**

**TuxedoMask87: for real, me too**

**Moon Princess: aren't we suppose to get topics? **

**TuxedoMask87: yeah **

**TuxedoMask87: oh hold on… my teacher is saying something **

"Okay class, now that you are acquainted with your pen pal. I should be giving you a topic to discuss about but…," Mr. Daniels said and continued, "Not today, the topic is rather lame. So today is a free day to get to know your partner. Screw the handbook."

**Moon Princess: my teacher said we don't have to do the topic **

**TuxedoMask87: haha, wanna know the topic anyways? **

**Moon Princess: sure go right ahead**

**TuxedoMask87: the topic was about how can school change for the better**

**TuxedoMask87: really dumb topic, i say**

**Moon Princess: yeah tell me about it. even my teacher said it was lame **

**Moon Princess: oh! my teacher just confessed that they do have a handbook lol**

**TuxedoMask87: haha seriously? **

**Moon Princess: yup**

**Moon Princess: so do you think we should talk about the topic? **

**TuxedoMask87: sure**

**TuxedoMask87: i think the school should really change lunch. it tastes like shit**

**Moon Princess: i totally agree and i usually don't turn down food!**

**TuxedoMask87: for real me too**

**Moon Princess: yeah, food is like my best friend! **

**TuxedoMask87: lol, ur funny. how can food be ur best friend? **

**Moon Princess: can too! it comforts me, satisfies me, and always there for me**

**TuxedoMask87: haha you have a good point! **

**Moon Princess: lol told ya :P**

_Pause_

**Moon Princess: so what do you think of crossroads? **

**TuxedoMask87: it's a pretty good school, but it doesn't compare to my old school **

**Moon Princess: ur old school?**

**TuxedoMask87: before i went a private school a couple of miles from here, but i didn't have enough money to support the school fee so i had to go here**

**Moon Princess: oh, when did you go here?**

**TuxedoMask87: my freshman year**

**TuxedoMask87: so do you like this school? **

**Moon Princess: i loooove this school bc all my best friends are here. i wouldn't trade it for the world**

**TuxedoMask87: that's good. sounds like you're pretty popular? **

**Moon Princess: naw, i don't think i am **

**Moon Princess: so do you play any sports?**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah. football, basketball, soccer, and baseball. hbu?**

**Moon Princess: hahaha, no**

**Moon Princess: dang ur very athletic**

**Moon Princess: Ooo, that will narrow down, who you are...!**

**TuxedoMask87: haha, yeah, but there is a lot of athletes at our school**

**Moon Princess: so it narrows down to at least 100 **

**TuxedoMask87: haha true, but you're never going to find out**

**Moon Princess: haha, i'll find out one day**

**TuxedoMask87: more like next year**

**Moon Princess: another thing you revealed, you like joking around. hmm…**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah but who doesn't?**

**Moon Princess: true haha**

**TuxedoMask87: how about you, on any teams?**

**Moon Princess: haha no, but my PE teacher keeps on bugging me to run for track**

**TuxedoMask87: i'm guessing you run pretty fast**

**Moon Princess: no i don't think so, its a force of habit**

**Moon Princess: i'm always late in the morning**

**TuxedoMask87: interesting, i'm usually late too **

**Moon Princess: i wonder if we ever ran into each other?**

**TuxedoMask87: could be a possibility**

**Moon Princess: yeah… so… what is your favorite ice cream?**

**TuxedoMask87: cookies and cream**

**Moon Princess: omg that is like my second favorite!**

**TuxedoMask87: awesome**

**Moon Princess: my ultimate favorite is strawberry cheesecake!**

**TuxedoMask87: oh i haven't tried that before**

**Moon Princess: omg! it's the best with cheesecake chunks and strawberry pieces**

**TuxedoMask87: cool. let me guess you got a huge sweet tooth? **

**Moon Princess: haha, hell yeah**

"Alright class, it's almost time for school to end, please say your goodbyes and shut down your computers," said Mr. Daniels.

**TuxedoMask87: well i guess i'll ttyl. bell is gna ring  
**

**Moon Princess: yeah**

**TuxedoMask87: okay, bye**

**Moon Princess: cya**

_Ring!_ The day was over and students rushed out of the class. I waited for the rest of my friends to get up. We walked together to our lockers and they were chatting away about their pen pals. I remained silent, stared into my locker, and sighed. All I could think about is TuxedoMask87. He seems like a really chill guy and pretty fun to talk to. Gosh, I wish I knew who he really is. We get along so well, too bad he has a girlfriend... Wait a sec? Am I developing a crush on someone online? A person I just met today? No, I can't be... I really think this school year is going to be interesting, very interesting. I can't wait to find out who TuxedoMask87 is!

Author's Notes: I hope you guys like it! I really think this improved a lot more than the old version. Please don't forget to review!

June 26, 2009


	2. Clouding Up My Mind

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying the new and improved Perfect Strangers! Please don't forget to review. I need some feedback and constructive criticism, so it'll help me out with future chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 2: Clouding Up My Mind**

"Oh, no!" I said, suddenly stopping in the middle of the hallway. I turned around in the opposite direction to walk to my previous class. "You guys go on without me. I'll be right back."

"Why? What's wrong, Serena?" Molly asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I just realized I forgot my binder," I answered, "I'll be right back."

"Save me a seat!" I said as I dashed back to my U.S. history class, which was on the opposite side of the cafeteria. I slowed my pace, realizing that I have nothing to be late for. I closed my eyes and the first thing I began to think about TuxedoMask87. It's been almost two weeks since we've met, and I can't keep my mind off him. It's so frustrating that I keep thinking of a person who I met online. I guess I do have somewhat of a crush on him. I wonder if he feels the same way because he when he responds to me it's playful, flirty even… But in the back of my mind I know that the internet is deceiving and everything can be interpreted many different ways. And lastly, he has a girlfriend… I decided to open my eyes to wipe my thoughts clear of him. I let out a deep sigh. I really need to stop thinking about him; it's becoming an unhealthy obsession. I looked around at my surroundings and I was in the electives building. "Oh, crap." I muttered to myself. I turned around and jogged back to the history building. I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into someone's back, head on. I felt myself fall backward with my eyes wide open and my arms parallel to the ground. I fell straight on my ass, which made a thumping noise. I winced in my eyes in pain as I heard books drop beside me.

"Oww..." I said as I rubbed the side of my thigh. Not again. This happens to me all the time. And you know what the worse thing is? The only person I run into is Darien! And you know why? Because ever since my freshman year, ALL of our classes were next to each other! It was so frustrating to see him every day, every period, lunch and even at the arcade! Hopefully this time around it's not him.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I'll live." I responded as I opened my eyes slowly. My vision was blurry, but I could faintly see him offering his hand for me. I grabbed onto him and slowly got up on my feet. I lost my balance and my initial instinct was to grab onto the closest thing to me – him. I felt his biceps through his cotton t-shirt wrap around my waist and my face was crushed against his chest, hearing his heart beat. I wanted to stay in this mysterious guy's arms forever. He was so warm, and I felt so safe. Now, this is what you call a movie moment, and it almost made me forget about TuxedoMask87. He let me go and stood me up straight by holding onto my waist again. I felt blood rushing into my cheeks in embarrassment. He let go of me when I was stable to stand up alone. I couldn't face him, so I looked straight into his chest.

I began to apologize, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I was in a rush and…I-" I said. I decided to look up out of curiosity. I stopped dead in my tracks. He began to chuckle when I realized I ran into him once again. I shoved Darien and started to walk away as fast I could. I turn back to see Darien's reaction. He was against a locker, bewildered. He took a double take, and just realized a five-foot-two girl just pushed him into a locker. As soon I was about to enter my previous period class, I suddenly a hand on my left shoulder and I knew very well who it was, Darien. He turned me around.

"What the heck, Darien? Let me go!" I exclaimed, and I shoved his hand off my shoulder.

"Jeeze, Serena. Calm down," He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "So where's my apology? You pushed me into a locker, right after I helped you!"

"I don't need to apologize to you," I retaliated. I felt my stomach growling, telling me it's time to eat, time to eat! It was getting very annoying and Darien's presence was making it worse.

"Maybe its fate," Darien teased with a wink. Not the first time someone has told me that. The conversation with Mina a few weeks go popped up in my mind. Disgusted, I shook my head to forget that memory.

"No, maybe you plan to make me run into you so you can be close to me," I accused, looking up at him with serious eyes.

"No, more like you running into me on purpose so you can be close to me," he mocked, looking down at me with the same look I gave him.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled with clenched fists, "Can't you just leave me alone, Darien?"

"Not until I get an 'I'm sorry, Darien!'" he demanded with a cocky smirk and a glitter in his eyes.

"I'msorryforpushingyou," I quickly said and looked away with arms crossed.

"Sorry, I can't understand you. Can you repeat what you said? Slowly and louder this time?" he asked, placing his hand behind his ear.

"I'm sorry, Darien," I said in defeat, and then I mumbled under my breath, "Jerk."

"What did you say?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," I replied quickly, "Can you let me be now?"

"No, not until you tell me what you just said," he said, leaning on me. I pushed him away again, but no luck this time; he didn't budge. He placed me against the locker and hovered over me.

"You're not going to push me again, Meatball Head," he said with a laugh, "And now, what did you call me?"

"I didn't say anything!" I exclaimed with furrowed eyebrows, "I really, really need to grab my binder!" I pleaded.

"Not until you tell me what you said," Darien said with a smirk.

"Ugh, fine! You're a jerk!" I said, fed up, "There! Happy?"

"So, I'm a jerk?" he questioned with his signature smirk again, then began to chuckle. I ignored him and slipped away. I took a sharp turn into my U.S. history class. My teacher, Mrs. Lawson, was at the white board preparing notes for her next class. She heard me step in, and she turned her head toward me.

She dropped her Expo maker and said with a warm smile, "Hello, Serena. Do you need anything?"

"I just forgot my binder," I replied.

"Oh, okay. It should still be here. No one has been in my room. I'm on lunch right now," She explained. I nodded and headed to my seat, "Oh by the way, Serena?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lawson?" I answered as kneeled down to grab my binder that was underneath my chair.

"What was going on in the hall way? I heard some arguing? Was it you?" she asked, as I stood up. I wrapped my arms around my binder and walked to the front of the room. I felt my cheeks begin to flush, knowing that she heard the whole argument with Darien.

"Oh I see, Serena. Were arguing with your boyfriend? Care to talk about it?" She set her sandwich on her desk and inched forward to me. I silently laughed to myself. She got it all wrong. Mrs. Lawson was such a sweet woman, but nosy though. She's the advisor of conflict management, which complimented her very well.

"No, it's ok. It's not like that," I said and began to walk out of the classroom. Lo and behold, Darien Shields leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why are you still here, Darien?" I asked with an angry tone, "I said for you to leave me alone!"

"Serena? Are you sure you and your boyfriend want to talk it out? You guys could work it out in here," Mrs. Lawson offered with a hand, signaling us to sit down. Darien and I quickly looked at each other, and then faced Mrs. Lawson.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I whined.

"Yeah, I'm not her boyfriend," Darien explained, "We're just friends who always butt heads. Right, Serena?"

My eyes widen in surprise. Did he just call me his friend? It couldn't be true, and then I felt Darien lightly nudged his elbow into my side. "Oww, Darien! What the heck was that for?" I responded. He glared at me confirming that he was trying to get us out of this room.

"Haha, yeah. Darien and I always butt heads, like all the time. We're just friends. Yup! Besides, he has a girlfriend," I said a little too fast. Darien closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment, learning that I'm awful liar.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you two were a couple…" She said, "You guys sure sound like one too. My husband and I used to be the same exact way." She let out a dreamy sigh.

"Well ok, then. You guys sure hurry along and grab some lunch," she insisted with a smile, "Have a good day."

"See you tomorrow, Mrs. Lawson," I replied. I walked out the classroom, and Darien followed behind.

"You are such a horrible liar, Meatball Head!" he said, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Well, at least she bought it!" I recanted.

"Haha, it was hilarious that your teacher thought we were a couple!" laughed Darien.

"As if! That's never going to happen!" I reassured.

"For once, I agree with you," he said.

We walked together to lunch together in silence. As we reached the cafeteria, he trailed behind me at the lunch line. Sadly, we have similar friends so we sit at the same table. Again, every hour, every day, all year… Good thing he's graduating this year and I don't have to see him again! We found our friends outside and there were only two seats that were side-by-side for us. Darien sat down first, and began talking to his friends.

"What took you so long, Serena?" Molly asked, curiously. I shifted my eyes to my right. Her eyes widened seeing who was next to me. She mouthed an 'oh' to me as Darien gave me room on the bench. I rolled my eyes and sat down. I shifted my body so I wouldn't be shoulder to shoulder with Darien and began to eat, trying to avoid him at all cost.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God. I'm so late! I took way too long on that test," I said power walking to Pen Pals. I opened the computer lab door quietly and tried to make myself unnoticed.

"Ms. Taylor, you're late," Mr. Daniels replied.

"I was finishing up my test in English," I explained, "And I have a note." I pulled it out of my pocket and walked over to his desk to hand him the note. He scanned it, and tossed it into the trash.

"Thank you, Serena." my teacher instructed. He looked down at his roll sheet with a pencil in hand and began to erase my absence. "Alright, all clear. You may sit down now."

"Okay, Mr. Daniels." I obeyed him and took my seat.

"Serena, what happened? The test wasn't that hard," replied Mina as I was logging on the computer.

"I was stuck on a few of them especially the questions about the beginning of the story…" I said, "I fell asleep through those parts. The audio tapes were so boring!"

"Typical, Meatball Head." Raye commented, rolling her eyes, and continued typing to her pen pal.

"That's why I invited you to study last night! I rented the movie!" Mina exclaimed.

"You said 'study'. Nothing about a movie," I replied.

"Mr. Evans suggested of renting the movie for extra help," my cousin reminded me.

"You still said study," I said sticking out my tongue, "If you said movie, I'll be there in a heartbeat!"

"Girls, settle down," said Mr. Daniels looking straight at us, "Okay, today's topic is what are your musical tastes? And what are songs that relates to your life or what you're feeling right now. You may use the internet to look for your songs and use your headphones. And oh, no iPods."

**Moon Princess: hi **

**TuxedoMask87: hey there**

**TuxedoMask87: you're late**

**Moon Princess: haha yeah, i was finishing up my test**

**TuxedoMask87: oh? **

**Moon Princess: yeah, i fell asleep thru the audio tapes**

**TuxedoMask87: for english?**

**Moon Princess: yeah, they're so boring! how can you not pay attention? **

**TuxedoMask87: haha yeah **

**Moon Princess: yup **

**TuxedoMask87: so how was your day? **

**Moon Princess: same old, same old. hbu?**

**TuxedoMask87: same  
**

**TuxedoMask87: let's go on with the topic?**

**Moon Princess: k**

**TuxedoMask87: what kind of music do you like? and name a song or songs that you can relate to**

**Moon Princess: we're a few steps ahead of them, huh?**

**TuxedoMask87: i know right? i asked a similar question last week**

**Moon Princess: lol **

**TuxedoMask87: but i guess we can do the second part**

**Moon Princess: yeah for sure**

**TuxedoMask87: so what song do you relate to the most? **

**Moon Princess: i have no idea. and you'd think this was an easy question**

**TuxedoMask87: for real haha**

**Moon Princess: how about you?**

**TuxedoMask87: as of now, nothing lasts forever by maroon 5 **

**Moon Princess: that's a good song**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah. that's all i've been listening to lately**

I stared at the song title. I heard the song before, but I couldn't quite remember the lyrics. I picked up my bag from the floor, and placed it next to the keyboard. I began shuffling around to look for my iPod, which was hiding underneath my notebooks. I grabbed it and quickly put on the left earpiece, so Mr. Daniels wouldn't see me. I slid the lock key to unlock it, and then went straight to artists and searched for Maroon 5. I played the song, and I realized that he wanted to break up with his girlfriend. I didn't know if I should ask him about it, because I'm just this random girl online. Why would he want to tell me, anyways? But than again that's why the Pen Pal class was created: to help your pen pal throughout the school year, no matter what problem they have. I looked at the desktop and the Pen Pals window was alerting me.

**TuxedoMask87: have you found a song yet? **

**TuxedoMask87: hello? you there? **

**Moon Princess: sorry. i was looking for a song**

**TuxedoMask87: oh ok, i thought so**

**Moon Princess: so…**

**TuxedoMask87: so…**

**Moon Princess: are you and ur gf ok?**

**TuxedoMask87: to be honest, me and my gf aren't really together**

**Moon Princess: really? **

**TuxedoMask87: we took a break**

**Moon Princess: aww. do you want to officially break up with her? or? **

**TuxedoMask87: its complicated… don't really want to talk about it**

**Moon Princess: oh i'm sorry...**

**TuxedoMask87: naw, its ok**

**TuxedoMask87: thanks for asking though**

**Moon Princess: no prob **

**Moon Princess: you know, you can tell me anything**

**TuxedoMask87: that applies to you to**

**TuxedoMask87: isn't that was pen pals are for? **

**Moon Princess: haha yeah**

**Moon Princess: and when you want to talk about you and ur gf, i'll be all ears**

**TuxedoMask87: thanks**

**TuxedoMask87: but don't you mean all eyes?**

**Moon Princess: oh yeah! hahaha**

**TuxedoMask87: so moon princess, have a bf? **

**Moon Princess: my love life is pretty much non-existent **

**TuxedoMask87: oh i see**

**TuxedoMask87: so why are you single?**

**Moon Princess: i guess no one likes me that way**

**TuxedoMask87: there has to be someone trying to pursue you**

**Moon Princess: not that i noticed**

**TuxedoMask87: the dude must be shy then**

**Moon Princess: idk i guess?**

**TuxedoMask87: don't worry. honestly, it's better off single and you'll know when the time is right **

**Moon Princess: yeah. but when i look around in the halls, i see all these couples and i wish i were in their shoes**

**TuxedoMask87: the time will come. and when the guy finally grows the balls to ask you out, then everything will fall in place**

**Moon Princess: haha yeaah**

_Pause_

**TuxedoMask87: so how about that song that relates to your life? found one yet? **

**Moon Princess: no, i have to get back to you on that one **

**TuxedoMask87: cmon find one already!**

**Moon Princess: well too bad we can't use our ipods or listen to music in class! =P **

I laughed to myself, because I was listening to my iPod but he didn't have to know.

"Looks like Serena is getting real into this pen pal thing," Amy pointed out as she observed me laughing to myself.

"Haha, yeah, it's fun meeting a new person," I answered.

"Who are you talking to again? A guy or a girl? "asked Lita.

"A guy," I answered.

"No wonder!" laughed Raye.

**Moon Princess: i'll tell you later, promise**

**TuxedoMask87: k**

**TuxedoMask87: you know, i forgot we're able to talk at home**

**Moon Princess: haha yeah i did too!**

"Have you guys talked to them at home yet?" I curiously asked, finishing up my recent instant message.

"Nope, too busy with volleyball and leadership," answered Mina, "Have you?"

"I totally forgot that we could, 'til my pen pal reminded me," I answered.

"I haven't either," said Lita and turned to Amy, "What about you Ames?"

"Oh! I know!" Mina blurted out before Amy could say anything.

"What?" we all asked, even though we already knowing the answer.

"Amy was studying her butt off like always!" She answered.

"Yup, that's affirmative, Mina." Amy giggled.

"Ugh, I don't know what to talk about anymore!" said a fed up Raye, shoving her keyboard away from her.

"I think that's everyone's problem. It sucks we can't tell them who we are," complained Mina.

"For real," Lita agreed, nodding. "I stopped talking to mine like ten minutes ago."

"But you guys… if we knew who they were, then we might not like the person," said Amy.

"Amy gots a point," I said, "If Darien was my pen pal…I would gag and never talk to him." They all laughed.

"Uh huh, sure…more like argue and tease each other the whole time," Raye remarked.

"Aha, or that's another option," I laughed, realizing how entertaining that would be.

**Moon Princess: did you know we could text each other too? **

**TuxedoMask87: really? how? **

**Moon Princess: well if you have an iphone or sidekick or a phone with internet**

**TuxedoMask87: really?**

**Moon Princess: yeah, i remember my teacher talking about it a few weeks ago**

**TuxedoMask87: ohhh**

**Moon Princess: what kinda phone do you have? **

**TuxedoMask87: an iphone**

**Moon Princess: oh cool! i have a sidekick!**

**TuxedoMask87: nice. i guess now we can talk to each other after school or during school**

**Moon Princess: during school? just make sure we don't get caught ;) **

**TuxedoMask87: haha yeah **

**Moon Princess: we should talk tonight**

**TuxedoMask87: sure, i won't be on til late though**

**Moon Princess: oh ok **

**TuxedoMask87: i gotta go, my teacher is telling us to sign off**

**Moon Princess: sure **

**TuxedoMask87: ttyl **

**Moon Princess: okie doke, bye **

**TuxedoMask87: bye**

_**Tuxedomask87 has signed off **_

"Alright everyone two or three minutes 'til the bell… So sign off and please make sure you shut down the computers," commanded Mr. Daniels.

_Ring! _

"Hey you guys! You know what's coming in three weeks?!" Mina excitedly said, holding onto her tote bag as we walked out of Pen Pals.

"What?" asked a confused Amy.

"Oh my gosh! Ames, you don't know?" asked a surprised Lita.

"Homecoming!" the Mina happily said and we all laughed.

"What's the theme, Ms. Vice President of the Junior Class?" Raye asked.

"Can't tell you! It's a secret." Mina said.

"Aww, c'mon Mina!" Lita said.

"Too bad! You gotta wait 'til homecoming week approaches!" she answered enthusiastically, "Anyways, who's up for dress shopping Saturday?"

"I'm up for it," I said, cheerfully.

"Me too," Raye responded.

"Likewise," said Lita.

"And how about you, Amy?" Mina asked.

Amy shook her head, "I don't know if I'm going to the dance. My studies are more important."

"Oh c'mon, Ames!" Lita encouraged.

"Yeah, Amy! You study all the time! You need to let loose sometimes!" I exclaimed.

"But-" Amy said.

"No buts, Amy! You have to go!" said Mina, cutting Amy off.

Amy spun the lock of her locker, and opened it. She stared at her books and thought for awhile. She turned to us with a simple smile, and said, "Okay, I'll go!"

"Yay!" Mina said in triumph, "Wanna meet at the arcade at two?" We nodded and began to walk to the parking lot.

* * *

I was laying on my stomach on my bed, chatting away with my best friend and cousin, Mina Anderson. I rolled over to my back and stared at my ceiling. Then I grabbed my favorite pillow which had my name embroidered in a metallic gold thread and a hot pink velvet fabric, and hugged it with my right arm.

"Mina, have you done your algebra 2 homework yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. I'm still working on my Spanish project," she replied, "I don't know if I'm going to do it tonight… I might be doing it during first period."

"What do you need help with?" she asked.

"Logarithms."

"Oh, those are kinda hard at first," she said, "How about I give you my homework at lunch?"

"I don't know…" I replied, "I actually want to know what I'm doing."

"Hmm… Maybe you should ask Amy for help?" suggested Mina.

"I don't know about that... I don't want to bother her. I remember her saying that she had four tests tomorrow," explained Serena.

"Oh yeah!" she said, "I don't know how she does it."

"I know!" I agreed.

"She's a genius, enough said."

"For real, I wish stuff came to my easily like her," I said, "Gosh I don't understand logarithms that well…"

"Ohh, maybe you can ask your mysterious pen pal for help," Mina teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said.

"Didn't you say he's in calculus AP?" she asked.

"Yeah…"I sighed.

"Then go ask him for help!"

"Yeah, yeah. I will," I confirmed.

"Ooo…He might be in Amy's class!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever, Mina. There's like three calculus teachers with like what, twenty something students in every period?"

"Hey, you'd never know!"

"Uh huh, right."

"Anyways, Sere… ask him," she said, "That's what this pen pal thing is for."

"Yeah, I know. We were supposed to talk tonight, but I'm not sure if he's on yet," I said, rolling back onto my stomach and put my pillow under my chin. I inched forward to my bedside table to turn my Sailor Moon clock towards me. It was almost nine, I should get started with my homework.

"You should go check!" she insisted.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said.

"Hey, Sere? I gotta go," she said, "I need to finish my homework."

"Alrighty then, see you tomorrow!"

"K, bye!" said Mina and hung up. I sat up from my bed and got up to walk over to my study desk. I sat down on my computer chair and turned on my laptop. As I waited for it to load, I grabbed my Algebra 2 book and my math notebook in my school bag. I opened the book and turned it to the assigned page. I read the first problem and tried to solve it. After I finished the first equation, I went to the back of the book and checked my answer. I smiled to myself, because maybe I did know what I was doing after all. The first few problems I didn't have a problem with, but as I got to the sixth problem that was where I was finding difficulty. I decided to check if TuxedoMask87 was on. I clicked on the Pen Pals icon on my desktop and signed on. There he was.

**Moon Princess: hey there stranger**

**TuxedoMask87: oh hey!**

**TuxedoMask87: what's up?**

**Moon Princess: just starting on some homework **

**TuxedoMask87: you're just starting homework right now? damn, i always do my homework right after practice**

**Moon Princess: aha just call me thee ULTIMATE procrastinator**

**TuxedoMask87: lol, i can see that. so what did you do after school? **

**Moon Princess: went to the arcade with some friends**

**TuxedoMask87: haha, are you talking about the crowne? **

**Moon Princess: can't tell you :P **

**TuxedoMask87: aha, so it is the crowne**

**Moon Princess: yeah…**

**Moon Princess: don't stalk me!**

**TuxedoMask87: haha, i don't even know who you are! how can i stalk you? **

**Moon Princess: i was jk**

**TuxedoMask87: haha yeah i know**

**Moon Princess: so how about you? **

**TuxedoMask87: football practice from 4 to 6. and i've been working on my homework since 7**

**Moon Princess: sucks for you. maybe you should've taken easier classes**

**Moon Princess: i know for sure i'm gna choose easy classes for my senior year!**

**TuxedoMask87: lol yeah, but i'm trying to pass as many AP exams as possible so i'll be ahead in college**

**Moon Princess: smarty pants! **

**TuxedoMask87: i guess**

**Moon Princess: don't be modest now! you take a bunch of AP classes **

**TuxedoMask87: ok fine, you're right**

**Moon Princess: YEAH!**

**Moon Princess: hey aren't you suppose to be working on hw?**

**TuxedoMask87: i was checking something, i'm about to take a break too **

**Moon Princess: oh okie doke**

**Moon Princess: since you're gna be on a break and all… do you think you can help me with my hw? **

**TuxedoMask87: sure, like what? **

**Moon Princess: my alg 2 homework? **

**TuxedoMask87: sure. you're in luck, math is one of my fortes**

**Moon Princess: are you sure?**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah, i don't mind**

**Moon Princess: aww thanks!**

**TuxedoMask87: so what are you guys working on? **

**Moon Princess: logarithms **

**TuxedoMask87: oh those are easy! **

By the time we finished the last fifteen problems, it was almost ten. The way he explained it made it so much easier for me to understand and he explained online! Maybe, he should be my tutor. I'm glad that he was able to help even though he was piled with homework. He's so sweet.

**Moon Princess: THANK YOU SOO MUCH TUXEDOMASK **

**TuxedoMask87: anytime**

**Moon Princess: i should hire you as my tutor**

**TuxedoMask87: i'm an online tutor. i charge thru pay pal or google checkout**

**Moon Princess: hahaha **

**TuxedoMask87: jk lol**

**TuxedoMask87: i think we should give each other nicknames bc it's weird that you're calling me tuxedo mask and i'm calling you moon princess**

**Moon Princess: you have a point**

**Moon Princess: so what do you want me to call you? **

**Tuxedo Mask: how about endymion?**

**Moon Princess: endymion?? sounds ancient! **

**TuxedoMask87: well it is. it's from my favorite myth about the goddess selene and the sheppard endymion**

**Moon Princess: hmm never heard of it**

**TuxedoMask87: endymion was a sheppard from earth that the moon goddess, selene, fell in love with. and it was forbidden. zeus found out about their relationship and he was put into eternal sleep. selene loved him so much that for one week she would visit her sleeping lover. Some believes that's why the moon is gone after a full moon. **

**Moon Princess: ohhh…it sounds familiar! kinda like sailor moon **

**TuxedoMask87: yeah, i think that's where the creator got inspired from **

**Moon Princess: hmm maybe i should call you mamoru since you're tuxedo mask **

**Moon Princess: perfect right? **

**TuxedoMask87: aha, that's fine with me **

**Moon Princess: now my turn! **

**TuxedoMask87: how about usagi like sailor moon? **

**Moon Princess: that's perfect, mamoru :) **

Two hours had past and I was still talking to TuxedoMask87/ Mamoru. Time really did fly by so fast, it was already past midnight! It was so fun talking to him. And now I admit that I definitely have a major crush on him even though I just met him; we just have this natural chemistry. I can't help how I feel about him.

I jumped from the sound of my door creaking open that filled my quiet room. My head automatically turned to my door.

"Oh, mom you scared me," I replied with wide eyes as she leaned her shoulder against the door panel.

"Honey, go to sleep. It's late," my mother said, then added as she observed me typing on my computer, "Who are you talking to anyways?"

"Just my pen pal," I answered.

"Well, finish up because it's already almost one," her mother explained.

"Okaay mom…" I said as she closed my bedroom door.

**Moon Princess: well that was fun talking to you. i have to go to bed**

**TuxedoMask87: alright, ttyl **

**Moon Princess: goodnight! **

**TuxedoMask87: night **

"I wonder who you are, Mamoru," I sighed as I sat down on my bed. I reached over to my clock to set my alarm, and then I turned off my lamp. I snuggled myself in the bed covers and turned onto my side. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and turned, but no luck, I can't sleep. I changed my position once again, and I ended up lying on my back. My thoughts of him were clouding up my mind and all I could do was stare at the ceiling. I got up from my bed. Maybe some music would ease me to sleep. I grabbed my iPod from my school bag, attached it to my iHome stereo, and played my bedtime playlist. It was on shuffle, and the first song that played was "To Be With You" by David Archuleta. I crawled back into my bed and shifted my position to my window, so I could look at the full moon.

_I keep holding out for what I don't know  
To be with you  
Just to be with you_

_So here I am, staring at the moon tonight  
Wondering how you look in this light  
Maybe you're somewhere thinking about me, too  
To be with you... there's nothing I wouldn't do_

I felt my eyes slowly shut to the soothing music. _'How ironic…'_ was my last thought before I drifted to sleep.

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Please don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Baby, Just Say Goodnight

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Note: I'm glad to see some reviews. I'm still hoping for more though! I do emphasize for everyone to REVIEW! I see your guys' author and story alerts, and yet no reviews. Please leave a review! Anyways, here's a never seen before chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 3: Baby, Just Say Goodnight**

I sat back against the cushioned booth seat, leaned my head back, and closed my weary eyes. I felt my stress slowly ease away. The stress of school, sports, and my two jobs is overwhelming me. School… Why did I have to take five AP classes? I promised myself to take it easy senior year, but nope, I did the exact opposite. The only class that I could kick back and relax was Pen Pals. Man, I should've taken another elective. Then, I had after school responsibilities as well. Football practice takes up at least three-four hours of my study time, and away football games take up the entire night. Then in the winter sports season I have basketball; and in spring I have baseball. I also have two part time jobs at a restaurant and at a clothing store at the mall. I'm biting more than I could chew. And the stress of college applications is also creeping up on me. I don't know why I do this to myself. I should've learned a lesson from last year and the year before.

Oh, yeah… I forgot. I need to pass the AP exams to get ahead in college, to receive as many athletic/academic scholarships I could get, and lastly – I need money. Long story, short – my parents' died in a car accident when I was six, and I was the sole survivor. My uncle and aunt took me in. The court granted that I would receive all my parents' fortune because they didn't leave a will. They also ordered that I wouldn't be able to get a hold of their money until my eighteenth year or with the permission of my legal guardians. I don't live with my uncle and aunt anymore. I've been living alone in my own apartment ever since I transferred to Crossroads High. They were okay with it, but I was put under one condition that I would have to pay my own rent and bills without their help or my parents' money. And lately, money has been running low. The landlord increased the rent by ten percent and I've been getting less hours at work. Damn our falling economy. More and more stress… And one more thing to add onto my stress is my girlfriend, Tessa. Well, she isn't exactly my girlfriend since we're on a break. I don't like thinking about this topic much… I have other things to worry about. Luckily, today is an day off from practice. And I have an easy work load for homework tonight, thankfully. These types of days I try to savor the most.

I heard a cup thump against the booth table. I inhaled the aroma of the hot brewed coffee as it smoothly filled the cup. "Here ya go, Dare," Andrew said.

"Thanks, Drew," I said as grabbed my coffee and pulled it closer to me. I lifted it up to my mouth, blew into it, and then took a sip.

"So how was your nap?" he asked with a smirk as he sat down across from me.

I sat down my mug and replied, "I was just resting me eyes."

"Uh huh, sure," Andrew teased. He placed this palms behind his head and rested against the booth, and said enthusiastically, "Man… Thank God for rain! No Practice!"

"Yeah, I needed a day off." I sighed as I leaned back.

"Don't we all?" he laughed as he leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. I watched him reach for his drink and pop the top of the soda can.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I said with an apprehensive look as he took one big gulp of his refreshment.

"Not with this weather. I don't expect anyone to walk in anytime soon," he answered, pointing out the window. I nodded in agreement as I looked out the big glass windows. No one was walking the streets because of the down pour. Then, I heard a roar of thunder and a white flash that lit up the muggy sky.

"So, you know what's in three weeks?" Andrew curiously asked.

"What?" I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Dude, you don't know?" he said with sarcastic wide eyes like it was an insult. The type of look where it made me seem like I forgotten a very important date. And I don't think I have? It wasn't his birthday or anyone I knew.

I shrugged and said, "No, I don't know. So what's in the three weeks?"

"Homecoming," he simply answered.

"Oh," I sighed and looked out the window as another bolt of lightning flashed. Homecoming, I repeated in my head. More stress…

"Did you know you're nominated for Homecoming King?" he asked.

"Huh?" I responded, obliviously. I didn't know what he was talking about. Me? Ugh why do they always have to nominate the football players? Then of course I knew the answer: stereotypes and traditions. I began to think back and tried to remember when they announced the nominees, but I came up with blank. "When did they announce this?" I instigated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" he said as he jumped from his seat, "They announced it during first period when you were absent on Monday!"

"Oh, I see." I responded and took another sip of my coffee.

"And you know who else was nominated?" he said with a crooked smile.

"Who?" I asked, rolling my eyes because I already knew the answer.

His smile widened and said, "Yours truly!"

I laughed and sarcastically said with an interested expression, "So you're the competition?"

"Yup," he said, playing along, "And along with Allen Ferguson, Kirk Canoy, and some other dude. Uh, I think his name was Liam, something. You know that one guy in some band and all the girls obsess over?"

"Oh okay," I said disinterested and gazed into my half empty mug.

"Who do you have in mind?" he randomly asked. I looked up from my mug and gave him a confused look. "Ya know… the homecoming dance?"

"Oh," I responded, "I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"What about Tessa? She is still your girlfriend," he reminded. Why did he have to go down this road? I know where this was heading…

"Yeah, I guess…" I said, rubbing the nape of my neck.

"You guys have been separated for what now?" he said, and began counting with his fingers, "July, August, September, and now we're hitting October? About four months?"

Four months. It made me shiver. I composed myself and responded, "Yeah, I know."

"Damn, that's hella long."

"Yeah, I know." I repeated.

"You guys might as well say you guys are broken up."

"Yeah, I know." I repeated again.

"Dare, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just drop it. I don't want to talk about it." I said looking away at the window again with crossed arms.

"Okay," he said, "Sorry, man." Andrew reached for the coffee and poured more into my mug.

"I don't know anything anymore. It's so frustrating. I know she's been waiting for me for four months, but I don't know what to do!" I blurted out.

"Then just end it, man." He suggested, "You should've just broken up with her right there and then."

"C'mon, Drew. You know how I feel about her, well I used to feel about her. Fuck, I still don't know how I feel about her…"

"You know, Darien. The longer you make her wait, the longer she suffers. You're just ruining her senior year. End it." He said as I drank my coffee, "And you're ruining yours."

"I know…" I said, "Its hard letting go. A part of me wants her. And another part of me wants to let go."

He shrugged and then he suggested, "Then why don't you guys give it a go again?"

"Yeah, but…" I was at a lost of words. I didn't know what the right thing for me to do. I'm torn. And ever since I met Usagi, it just made it worse. Usagi and I have becoming closer and closer. We have this connection with each other, no pun intended. It's making me so confused. I want to end my relationship with Tessa, so I could see who else is out there and to experience college life without the hassle of a girlfriend. Or what if I end it with Tessa, and Usagi and I get closer… maybe it will be a start of a new relationship? Ugh, why am I thinking of that? I shook my head. She's just my pen pal... But what if I did get back with Tessa? Would it get any better? Would I be happier? Fuck, I don't know what road I'm going to take.

Andrew cleared his throat to capture my attention and asked firmly, "Do you still love her?"

I didn't answer him. Do I? Do I still love her? These questions clouded up my mind. I grabbed my mug and took a sip. Coffee is such a stress reliever.

"C'mon, Darien. Answer the question. It's only going to help you in the long run," He said, "Do you or do you not?"

I didn't answer. I faced the window again and watched the rain. Do I?

"I think I know the answer," he said, "Because if you did, you would've answered already."

Do I love Tessa? Yes and no. Again, a part of me still loves her and another part of me wants to go our separate ways. Maybe I'm feeling this way because she was my first serious relationship, my first love. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes, "A part of me still loves her." I admitted and sighed.

Andrew sighed too, and then responded, "Everything will fall into place somehow. I guess you gotta wait."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Thanks Drew."

"No prob," he answered with a reassuring smile.

"So what's up with you and Rita?" I said, changing the subject, "You guys have been avoiding each other like the plague. Big fight?"

"We're not together," he answered. He picked up his soda and finished the rest of it.

"What?" I said with a surprised look.

"Yeah," he said and crushed the can.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You know about that party at Alex McCoy's house a few weeks back?" he said playing with the crush can.

"Yeah, what about it?" I questioned.

"I was suppose to meet up with her there, but I was running late because I had to lock up. I got to the party as fast as I could. When I was at the party, I was looking for her and – " I cut him off.

"Dude, don't tell me you caught her cheating on you?" I blurted out.

"That is exactly what happened!" He said pushing the soda can away from him.

"What! Drew, are you fucking kidding me?" I said with wide eyes.

"Dude, does it look like I'm kidding?" he answered looking at me straight in the eye. He continued, "I asked Brooke where she was and she told me she hasn't seen her. So I went upstairs, I tried a few doors and finally I found them…"

"Did you catch her, uh, you know…," My eyes winced. I didn't want to picture Rita and Alex getting it on, or anyone at that matter.

"No, good thing I didn't…" he said, shivering out the picture in his head, "But they were about to!"

My eyes widened and said, "Fuck! What did you do?"

"I pulled her off the damn bastard!" he answered, "She was so fucking wasted! She couldn't stand up straight. I had to carry her to my car."

"Wow…"

"Yeah! I took her to my place and she knocked out," he said shaking his head, "I didn't sleep that night. I just watched her sleep…"

"That sucks," I responded, "What happened when she woke up in your room?"

"Nothing, she was confused why she was at my house," he answered.

"Wow, she was that drunk?"

"Yeah."

"Did you break up with her then? Or did you give her a second chance?" I questioned.

"I gave her a second chance, but it wasn't the same. I couldn't look at her the same way. The image of her and Alex burned in my head," he answered, rubbing his temples.

"So when did you guys actually break up?" I asked.

"Last week," he answered.

"Oh," I said, "How'd she take it?"

"Not very well," he said looking away from me, "She started crying and apologized. She kept saying 'I love you', and vowed that she'll never drink again."

"Aw, man," I said, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, man."

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend."

"Because you had your own problems to deal with," he responded.

"Oh, but you should've said something anyways," I said, "You shouldn't keep it all bottled it up."

"Naw, dude it's okay," he said, "I told Lizzie."

"Oh okay, good," I said, "Damn, you guys were dating longer than me and Tessa!"

"Yeah, I know…" he said, "But the thing is I still love her."

"I'm sorry," I said again, "Damn, you two were like the perfect couple!"

"Same with you and Tessa," he responded.

I ignored him and asked, "So if you and Rita aren't together, then who are you asking?"

"I have no idea," he answered.

"Haha, so we're on the same boat," I laughed.

"Haha, so I guess so," he said, cracking a smile.

"Hey, Drew?" I said. His eyebrow raised, and I continued, "What time is it?"

He looked down at wristwatch and said, "About five-thirty. Why?"

"I should get going. Got homework," I said, getting up from the booth. We walked over to the entrance.

"Alright," he said, "See ya later."

"Bye," I said and walked out. It was still pouring. I wasn't even wearing a jacket because it wasn't raining this morning; it was actually sunny. I quickened my pace to get to my car as soon as possible, so I wouldn't be drenched. I didn't bother pressing the cross walk button. I checked both ways and walked across. I got my keys out of my pocket and pressed unlock, and ran to the driver's side. I got in and started my car. The first thing I did was turn on the heater. While I was waiting for the car to warm up, I turned the radio on and the song 'Nothing Lasts Forever' by Maroon 5 played. It was the only song I've been listening to lately. I let it stay on repeat, and let it play over and over again. I decided that I should go. I checked my rear view mirror and adjusted it. A girl caught my eye and I found myself staring at her. She was soaked from the rain with her head down. She was simply wearing a burgundy v-neck, skinny jeans, and a black leather tote bag. She looked so familiar. I waited for her to get closer, and then I realized it was Tessa. How dumb of me? I should've recognized her bag. It was the one I gave her for her seventeenth birthday. What was she doing walking around by herself especially in this weather? Where's her car? Where is she going? I waited for her to walk closer to my car. I rolled down the passenger window as she was parallel to my passenger door.

I called out, "Tessa!" Her head turned towards me with puffy eyes. She looked like she was crying.

"Darien…?" she mumbled, turning away from me.

"Yeah," I said, "What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"I was just walking," she answered softly.

"Walking? Are you crazy, Tessa? It's pouring!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just wanted to think…" she said, "I'm going home now."

My eyes widened. Her house was about three miles away from here, "Where's your car?"

"At home," she answered, motionless.

"Tessa, if you walk in the rain you're going to catch pneumonia," I said sternly, "C'mon, I'll take you home."

"No, it's okay. I'll walk," she said and stepped forward.

"No, Tessa. I'm not going to let you walk in the rain for three miles!"

"No, it's okay, Darien." She said, "I'll be okay."

"Tessa…" I said. She gazed at me, "Fine, if you don't want me to give you a ride, then I'll walk home with you." I unbuckled my seat belt, and opened the car door. I stepped out, and walked towards her.

"No, Darien. I want to be alone," she pleaded as we were now face to face, "I don't want you to get sick."

"Speak for yourself," I responded placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking away. She nudged my hand and looked down at the pavement. I could see that her eyes became watery. She turned around quickly and began to walk. Again, I placed my hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Tessa, I'm going to worry about you if you walk alone in the rain." I guaranteed by giving her a half-smile. She took a step closer to me. Now, our bodies were almost touching. She gripped on to my arm, which sent electrical shocks through my body. I forgot how much her touch affected me. Her watery green eyes met my dark blue ones and she faintly said my name, "Darien..."

"Yeah?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"You're right, I shouldn't be walking in the rain," She admitted, "I'm sorry… I was being stubborn."

I gave her a half-smile again and opened the door for her, "It's okay. I understand." She stepped inside shivering. I went to my trunk and got a towel from my gym bag. I walked back to the driver's seat and offered her the towel. She took it and muttered 'thank you'. I started the ignition and headed to Tessa's house. No one spoke. It was dead silent, and all you could hear is the raindrops crashing against my car. I had no idea what to say to her because I know she wants to get back together. This car ride reminded me of the one when I broke it off. I turned on the radio and again the first song that played was 'Nothing Lasts Forever'. I realized that was not the song I should play around Tessa. I didn't dare to look at her. I quickly changed it to FM radio. In the corner of my eye, I saw Tessa sulking in her seat and staring out the window. Obviously, she heard the first two verses of the song…

_

* * *

  
_

_Four Months Ago _

I didn't know what to do. Just a few weeks ago, it was our second year anniversary and today we finally got a chance to celebrate it. After junior year end, we were preoccupied with our summer jobs and we couldn't find time to hang out. On the other hand, I was indifferent. I didn't mind seeing her everyday. I actually liked being apart from her. I felt myself distancing myself. I stopped answering her phone calls and never called back when she asked me to. One night, Tessa got so frustrated with me that she stormed into my apartment and chewed me out for being a horrible boyfriend. I got her off guard and crashed my lips onto hers. She wrapped her legs around me, and I brought her into my bedroom. I didn't know what had come over me. One minute I didn't want to be with her, and when I saw her I wanted to be with her. After we made up, she told me that she had the Fourth of July weekend off. I told her I was free that weekend also. Tessa was so enthusiastic that we finally got time together just in time for our second year anniversary, even though it was few weeks off. But in that few weeks before Fourth of July, my same indifferent feelings came back. I was so confused, and then a couple of days before our date I realized that I needed space to figure this all out.

So, here we are on our second year anniversary. I was pretended to have fun with Tessa at the beach and I was quiet all night. After dinner, I suggested that we should go to the beach again and take a walk. I had to do it tonight. It was the only time I was going to see her. My conscience began telling me I shouldn't do it here on the beach and tonight of all nights. But I ignore it because it was now or never. We walked quietly along the shore. She grabbed my hand and leaned her head against me.

I led our way back to the beach picnic tables. I let her go of her hand and said, "How about we sit down?"

"Okay, sure?" Tessa answered. I took a seat first and she decided to sit on top of the table.

"So…" she said.

"So…" I mimicked. She giggled and looked up at the stars.

"Tonight was wonderful, Darien." She said looking down at me with a satisfying smile.

I didn't answer. I had to do it now. It was the perfect time. "Tessa…"

"Yes, Darien?" she responded, then suggestively asked, "Want to go back to your apartment?"

"No," I answered coldly.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"No, I'm not in the mood," I said and began, "It's just I don't know how to say this…"

"C'mon Dare, just spit it out." She encouraged with a smile. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" said Tessa with a concerned look. She reached from my hand and began caressing it, but I quickly pulled away.

"I need some space…" I finally said.

"What?!" she said with wide eyes as her body shot up straight.

"I need space," I repeated looking at her with emotionless eyes.

Her eyes began to well. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nervously asked, "Why?"

"I just need a break. Some time apart," I answered pulling her arms off of me.

"Why? What did I do?" she questioned, dumbfounded. I looked away, but she placed her hands on my face and made me face her.

"Nothing, it's me not you," I said. I kicked myself in the head. Why did I have to use the oldest excuse in the book? Fuck, I'm screwed.

"Don't give met that crap, Darien." She said with furrowed eyebrows, "Tell me the truth."

"I'm not – " I said, getting cut off from Tessa.

"You don't love me anymore!" she accused and slapped me. I placed a hand on my right cheek and watched her run towards the ocean. I snapped out of my delayed reaction and ran after her. She sat near the shoreline with her leg gathered underneath her arms and her head rested against them. I kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I still love you," I whispered into her ear. She turned her head towards me with watery eyes and flushed cheeks. I offered my hand and she grabbed onto it. I looked at her. I watched her expression change from dazed and confused to resentment. She forcibly pushed me away with all her strength, but I didn't budge.

"If you still love me, then why are you trying to break up with me!?" she yelled.

"I'm not saying that I want to see other people," I answered, trying to calm her down, "I want time alone."

"Oh…" Tessa said, "Then answer this Darien… Are you in love with me?"

"What do you mean?" I said baffled, "I just said I did…"

"Darien, I think I figured it all out. You want to get away from me to find out if you truly love me," she said meanwhile I remained silent. Then she preceded with tears running down her cheeks, "There's a difference between being in love and loving someone. Loving someone is simply caring for them like how you love your parents and friends, but being in love is where your souls are face to face, giving each other their whole heart," she gulped and wiped away her tears, then continued, "It's magical and it's undefined. No words could explain it. You feel stillness every time when you're with them. You feel at ease and nothing in the world could separate them or bring them down," she stepped forward to me and held on to my waist, "If anything comes between them, they will fight for their love. And Darien… I feel that. I'm in love with you."

My eyes widened, then I looked away from her as I removed her arms around me. She did figure it all out. I don't feel exactly the same way as she described it just now – not even close. But this was the whole reason I wanted to have space from her! Just to figure it all out. Why can't she just let me have my space?

"Tessa, a part of me is in love with you, but another part of me wants to be alone." I admitted and it was the only thing I could say.

"Is there someone else?" she ambushed.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Is there someone else?" she repeated, "You're cheating on me! Aren't you?!" she indicted.

My eyes widened in surprised. Then I looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "Seriously, Tessa?" Now I was angry, why would she think I would do that! I would never cheat on her and she knows that! She's letting her anger get the best of her. She didn't say anything to me. She knew very well that she was wrong for accusing me like that. I saw the look on her face, and she knew that she couldn't do anything about me wanting space from her and that she couldn't change my mind. We both fell silent and we just stood there. Good, because I needed to calm down. I didn't want to yell at her. She's already emotionally screwed up because of me. I don't need to make things worse.

"Darien…" she whimpered as her tears began to overwhelm her, "I'm sorry…"

"I forgive you," I said. She ran into me and began crying into my chest. She held on and didn't want to let go. I looked down at her and consoled, "Tessa, I'm not breaking up with you. I don't want to see other people. I just need a break and be alone for awhile. It's not like I'm never coming back to you. When I figure it all out, we can figure everything else together."

"Really?" she asked as she held me closer.

"Yes really," I answered as I nodded.

"Are you sure that this is because of you, and not me? Like am I too needy or something?" she asked looking up at me.

"No," I answered, "It has nothing to do with you."

"Then why are we breaking up? There has to be something…" she trailed off.

I pulled her away from me and placed my hands on her shoulder and said, "Tessa, like I said, it is mostly about me and what I want and how I feel. We've been together for two years and I've changed…you've changed too," I paused, "We're young and we need to venture out to figure out who we are. If we are truly meant to be together, we'll find a way."

"Okay Darien, I understand…" she said and crashed her body against me once more.

"Shhh… its okay Tessa, I'll come around. I promise," I said. She stared at me and she tip toed, and her lips met with mine. I couldn't let this go too far, after all I just said I wanted a break from her. I held on to her waist and lightly pushed her away from me.

"We can't do this, Tessa." I said rigidly and then suggested, "I should take you home…" She nodded and started walking to the car. I followed behind her with my hands in my jean pockets. Gosh, that was easier than I thought. As we reached the car, I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I started the car and put the windows down. The ride back to Tessa's house was silent. I decided to turn on the radio and a song just began. I recognized the beginning and it was "Say Goodnight" by The Click Five.

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

I couldn't let the song continue, so I changed the station. I didn't want to make her cry again, but it was too late. My eyes shifted towards the passenger seat and glanced at her, she was sobbing into her hoodie that she left in my car. The whole time I tried to block out her shedding tears. When we finally reached her house, she didn't face me and swung the car door open. I sighed and watched her walk out. I didn't expect her to say anything to me when she left, but she turned around and replied, "Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight," she said and walked away.

_

* * *

_

I shook my head from that memory. We reached her street and I parked on the curb in front of her house. She escorted herself out, and then held on to the door. I didn't know what to expect. What is she going to tell me? I waited, then she said my name softly, "Darien…"

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Thank you,"she answered and closed the door. She turned towards her house and took a few steps. I put my car in drive about to take off but I decided to take a quick look. I saw her running back to my car. I braked and rolled down the window.

"I miss you," she answered with a faint smile. I didn't say anything, but waved her goodbye and took off. It was all too familiar. What am I going to do about her?

Author's Note: I hope you guys like it! I promise I won't take that long to put up chapter 4! So now, go on and review! :)


	4. It Might Be You

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait and I broke my promise for updating faster. The past week I was preparing to move to college and now I finally got situated. Thank you for those who have been reviewing and please continue to do so. Also! There was a mix up in chapter 1 and I fixed it; Andrew's uncle actually owns the Crowne not his dad. More will be explained later in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

**Chapter 4: It Might Be You**

"Ten more minutes, please…" I begged into my pillow as my alarm buzzed annoyingly. I was having such a nice dream and it was getting good too! I hate when that happens! I dramatically extended my arm and patted around until I found my snooze button. Thank you to whoever invented the snooze button! I immediately found myself a new position and quickly drifted back to sleep. Nine minutes later, the alarm alerted me once more. I turned my body to face my clock and lazily opened one eye. It said: 11:19 AM. "Oh, I should get up!" I said to myself as both my eyes popped open and shot up from my bed. Today, I'm meeting up with the girls at the Crowne at one. We're going dress shopping today for homecoming. Phew, good thing I set alarm or otherwise I'll be asleep until one in the afternoon, and Raye would be so furious that I was late again. I pushed off my bed sheets and stretched my arms as I yawned. I jumped up and walked to my bathroom to start the shower. As I waited for the shower to heat up, I decided to brush my teeth to kill time. When I was done, I stuck my hand into the shower to check if the water was hot enough to my liking. It was perfect, so I stripped off my pajamas and stepped in. As the hot water crashed against my skin, I closed my eyes and my dream replayed perfectly.

_I found myself looking down following a trail of red rose petals. I glanced up from the trail and the twinkling Christmas lights caught my eye. It was absolutely spectacular as I stared at the archway of vines and blossomed tresses above me. Where am I? I looked ahead and I could vaguely see the trail ending before the water fountain. I held onto my pink satin ballroom gown as I anxiously picked up my pace to get to the end. I kept a close eye on the trail without looking up. Finally, the path ended and I laid eyes on a pair of slick, leather black shoes. My eyes gradually scanned up to the young man in front of me. He wore a simple yet elegant tuxedo and his back was faced to me. _

_I stepped forward and said, "Hello?"_

_I watched him turn around and I stepped back in surprise. He was sure one hunk of a guy. I felt my heart melt just looking at him. His mask dominated his face and I couldn't make out who he was. I stared at him as he walked closer to me. I could only imagine what was underneath that tuxedo: a pair of sculpted arms, a broad chest, and washboard six-pack abs. But who is he? His face was getting clearer and clearer, but I still couldn't make out who he was. If only if he took off that mask… But why does he look so familiar?_

_He finally spoke with an inviting smile, "Wow, Usagi! You look stunning." What an attractive and dreamy voice… But wait a second! Did he just call me 'Usagi'? I blinked a few times. The only person who would call me that was my pen pal, TuxedoMask87. I stared at him and he did have a resemblance to Tuxedo Mask. Did he do that on purpose to look like his screen name or am I really Usagi from Sailor Moon? No, no, no… it can't be. He looked to real. It feels so real. There is no way that I was in an alternate universe.  
_

"_I'm glad you came. I was getting worried," he added, looking down at his silver wristwatch. _

"_Mamoru?" I called out, faintly. _

"_Yes?" he responded with raised and alert eyebrows. _

"_TuxedoMask87?" I asked to confirm if it was really him. _

_He chuckled and said with a bright smile, "Yes, the one and only."_

_My heart was racing. I'm so nervous now. It was really him! It was my Mamoru. I blushed and smiled foolishly back at him. His mask reflected and I found his eyes staring at me. Our eyes met and I didn't dare to look away; our hold was too strong. I had to look away before my face becomes crimson. I drifted my eyes to look past his shoulder and watched the water flow in the fountain. My eyes roamed around the garden. I never have seen a beautiful place like this around town. Where am I? Could it just be a figment of my imagination? Am I dreaming within a dream? _

_I asked aloud, "Where are we?"_

"_We're at the Moonlight Garden," he answered._

"_Oh, I never heard of this place before…" I said, trailing off and looking away from him. I felt my breathing deepen with his proximity. _

"_Why don't we take a seat?" he insisted as I looked up at him. He offered me his arm and again, I found myself gazing at him. I heard him clear his throat to catch my attention. I mumbled 'oops' to myself. He was still waiting for me to hold on to his arm and follow him. I looked down at the pebbled pavement in embarrassment.  
_

_My brain went into hard drive as it shuffled to try to find an excuse of my actions. And the only thing I came up with was, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just… I'm just taking everything in. This place is beautiful."_

"_Yeah, it sure is breathtaking," he said and offered his arm again. This time I linked my arm with his and murmured a 'thank you'. He led us to a near by bench that faced the beautiful water fountain. _

_He gently removed his arm from mine and said, "Here we are."  
_

"_So, why are we here?" I asked as I sat down. He sat down next to me and our legs met. I held my breath. _

_He answered, "Usagi, don't you remember the message I sent to you on Pen Pals?" I looked at him and titled my head in confusion. What was he talking about? What's going on? What message? _

_All of a sudden, I found myself walking into my room and head straight for my laptop. A blinking instant message box caught my attention. I clicked on it and read: _

_**TuxedoMask87: hey usagi**_

_**Moon Princess is away.**_

_**TuxedoMask87: i know you're away, but i was wondering if you wanted to break the rules and meet in person sooner than the end of the year?**_

_**TuxedoMask87: if you want to... please follow the path of red roses on 26 starflower drive tomorrow before the winterball **_

_**TuxedoMask87: i've been wanting to meet you ever since we've met. you're an amazing girl. everything about you drives me crazy and i can't stop thinking about you. i guess what i'm trying to say that i have a crush on you and i don't care that we met on the internet. i like you and i feel this connection with you **_

_**TuxedoMask87: wow, i didn't mean for this to be this long and blurt out my feelings… it's just i really do like you. please come. and if you do please wear a mask to cover up who you are, kinda like a unveiling. so yeah… well just tell me if you can't come or don't want to meet me, i'll know if you don't show up before 9… **_

_**TuxedoMask87 signed off. **_

_I found myself back in the Moonlight Garden with Mamoru. I can't believe it. He admitted his feelings for me. He really does like me. I smiled to myself. I had to tell him my feelings too._ "_Mamoru, I – I like you too," I stuttered nervously. He turned his body towards me with a smile. Wow, he has one of the most perfect smiles in the world. He reached for my hand and held onto it. My body became hotter and hotter as our hands touched. I think my heart skipped a beat. I felt like I forgot how to breathe. Our physical contact was so electrifying. I never felt like this before. _

_Still smiling, he said, "I'm glad you feel the same way."_

_I looked up at him. His mask still disclosed who he was but I saw a pair of deep blue eyes. I replied, "Yes, everything you said in that message… I feel the same exact way for you and I always dreamed of meeting you. And I can't believe it that we're actually here; together in person…" I trailed off as he let go of my hand. His large hands reached for my mask. _

_He asked, "May I?" I nodded in response. I felt chills went up and down my spine as he touched the corners of my mask. I was afraid that I wasn't the girl he was expecting. What if he didn't like the real me? I unexpectedly jerked before he removed the mask and quickly let go. Mamoru gave me a comforting smile and held my hand, which was his was of telling me that everything would be okay mutually. I couldn't help it, but smile back. What was I thinking anyways? He just said he still liked me even though we met on the internet and he was impressed on how I looked. It shouldn't be that bad… right? He let go of my hand and grabbed a hold of my mask once again. My nerves returned and I bit down on my lower lip as he unveiled me. I impatiently waited for his response as he dazed into my light blue eyes. Surprisingly, he took my hand and squeezed it. _

"_Serena?" Mamoru inquired, pulling away from me. _

"_Yes, I'm Serena Taylor." I responded. I couldn't believe I just said that. It was plain out stupid. Of course, he knew who I am! He just said my name. He must think I'm a fool now. _

"_Haha, I know," he laughed. My face burned. How embarrassing… _

"_I can't put my finger on it, but you are so familiar…" I said, examining his face as I tried to look beyond his mask. _

"_Go ahead. Take off my mask," Mamoru insisted. I inched her hands to the edges of his mask. A buzzer abruptly became louder and louder, and then everything went black. _

That's when the stupid alarm clock woke me up. I was so close to finding out who Mamoru was. It felt like I was in one of my romance novels, it was so beautiful. I sighed. I sure wish it was real. Why do my dreams have to be that realistic? Do I really want to meet him that badly? I didn't know my crush on him was that big enough to influence my dreams! "It was only a dream, nothing more. Dreams can be interpreted many different ways," I told myself. I shook it off and tried to put the dream in the back burner as I continued with my shower.

About twenty minutes or so, I finished showering, blow drying my hair, and now I was at my closet deciding what to wear. "Hmm? what to wear?" I asked myself as I shuffled through the hangers. I took a turquoise v-neck shirt from its hanger and put it on. I walked to the opposite of the closet to where my pants are. I decided to put on my favorite dark-washed skinny jeans and I went to my vanity desk. I decided to put on a pair of crystal stud earrings and a silver, tennis charm bracelet. I turned around to check the time and it was a little past twelve. I figured that I should get going to the Crowne and eat there, so I will be early. I'm not up for Raye yelling in my face about my tardiness and spoil everyone's fun. I grabbed my tote bag and went downstairs. I peeked into the family room and saw my mom folding clothes at the couch, watching her favorite channel: the Food Network.

"Hey mom," I said with a smile.

She looked up from the pair of pants she was folding and said, "Where you off too?"

"I'm off to meet the girls at the arcade, and then we're going dress shopping," I said.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to walk," I responded.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, mom!" I reassured her, "It looks like a nice day to walk. I need to the exercise, anyways."

She laughed and then asked, "What time will you be home?"

"I'm not sure," I responded, "The girls and I might eat out anyways, but I'll call you if I can't make it or not."

"Alright then, have fun!" I walked to her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" she asked again when I pulled away.

"Yes, mom. I'm sure," I encouraged and began walking to the front door.

"Have money?" My mom asked.

"Yeaaah mom!" I yelled from the front door. I strapped on my brown gladiator sandals, shut the door, and started walking to the Crowne. Mamoru, Mamoru, Mamoru! He is all I can think of. We talked everyday at school and after school. We also began texting each other. I heard a chime notifying that I had a text. I stopped to open my bag and began looking for my phone. I pulled out my Sidekick and speak of the devil – it was Mamoru.

**TuxedoMask87: hey**

**Moon Princess: hi! what's up? **

**TuxedoMask87: at work**

**Moon Princess: texting on the job? **

**TuxedoMask87: haha, i'm on lunch silly**

**Moon Princess: ohh**

**TuxedoMask87: so what are you up to? **

**Moon Princess: just walking to the arcade**

**TuxedoMask87: oh cool **

**Moon Princess: you know…**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah? **

**Moon Princess: i've always wondered how you handled everything**

**TuxedoMask87: handle what? **

**Moon Princess: you know like your jobs, school and sports**

**TuxedoMask87: to be honest, it's a hard life to live. and it sucks that i have to pay for everything**

**Moon Princess: aww. your parents won't pay for anything? **

**TuxedoMask87: i don't live with my parents**

**Moon Princess: really? **

**TuxedoMask87: yeah...**

**Moon Princess: how come? **

**TuxedoMask87: i never told this to anyone besides my best friend**

**Moon Princess: you don't have to tell me**

**TuxedoMask87: i know, but i want to**

**Moon Princess: are you sure? **

**TuxedoMask87: more than sure ;) **

**TuxedoMask87: the reason why i don't live with my parent is that they died when i was 6**

**Moon Princess: aww i'm sorry**

**Moon Princess: i don't know if you mind me asking…**

**TuxedoMask87: shoot**

**Moon Princess: how did they pass away?**

**TuxedoMask87: ahhh ok, well… **

**Moon Princess: sorry if i'm being nosy**

**TuxedoMask87: naw, it's all good usagi **

**Moon Princess: :) **

**TuxedoMask87: we went camping for my birthday and we heard that a big storm was coming, so we decided to go back home. as we were heading back, the storm caught up to us. the only thing i remember was that it was raining so hard and a big flash**

**Moon Princess: omg! you were in the car with them?**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah**

**Moon Princess: do you remember anything else?**

**TuxedoMask87: nope**

**Moon Princess: and you survived?! **

**TuxedoMask87: yeah. doctors said it was a miracle that i did when they told me about the accident**

**Moon Princess: did they tell you exactly what happened? **

**TuxedoMask87: they said that the car hydroplaned and lost control and flew off a cliff**

**Moon Princess: omg! and you survived?! no wonder they called you a miracle**

**TuxedoMask87: haha yeah **

**Moon Princess: so what happened to you after? **

**TuxedoMask87: curious little bunny, aren't you?**

**Moon Princess: lol i guess so**

**TuxedoMask87: my aunt and uncle found out and took me in**

**Moon Princess: why don't you live with them anymore?**

**TuxedoMask87: i don't know. i just felt like being on my own**

**Moon Princess: and they were ok with it? **

**TuxedoMask87: yeah, but they won't let me touch my parents money and they won't help me out either**

**Moon Princess: wow…**

**Moon Princess: so how long have you been living alone? **

**TuxedoMask87: almost 4 yrs**

**Moon Princess: wow**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah**

**Moon Princess: so yeah… are you going to homecoming? **

**TuxedoMask87: most likely**

**TuxedoMask87: how about you?**

**Moon Princess: of course!! i'm actually dress shopping today with some friends**

**TuxedoMask87: have fun**

**Moon Princess: i sure will! **

**TuxedoMask87: have a date? **

**Moon Princess: nope =/**

**TuxedoMask87: it's okay, someone eventually will**

**Moon Princess: i hope**

**TuxedoMask87: don't worry about it**

**Moon Princess: yeaaah  
**

**Moon Princess: sooo… who do you plan on asking?**

**TuxedoMask87: i'm not sure**

**Moon Princess: don't you have a gf?**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah**

**Moon Princess: why don't you ask her?**

**TuxedoMask87: it's still complicated with her**

**Moon Princess: oh, so do you plan to go alone?**

**TuxedoMask87: it depends**

**Moon Princess: well you can go with me if you don't have a date ;)**

**TuxedoMask87: are you asking me out? **

**Moon Princess: i was just kidding =P **

**TuxedoMask87: so you don't want to go with me? =( **

**Moon Princess: uhhh**

**TuxedoMask87: jk =P **

**Moon Princess: jeeze mamoru...**

**TuxedoMask87: haha what?**

**Moon Princess: such a flirt  
**

**TuxedoMask87: well you started it =P **

**Moon Princess: -rolls eyes- yeah riiight**

**TuxedoMask87: hahaha**

**Moon Princess: hold on, got a phone call**

**TuxedoMask87: k**

I looked at the caller ID and it was Raye. I bet she's going to remind me to leave the house early because she hates when I'm late.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You better be at the Crowne at one!" she threatened.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," I remarked, rolling my eyes.

She ignored my comment and huffed, "Don't be late!"

"Take a chill pill, Raye. I'm almost at the Crowne right now," I informed her, rolling my eyes again.

"Well, good. See you there, Meatball Head." she said and hanged up. Typical Raye… I sighed inwardly and texted back Mamoru.

**Moon Princess: sorry about that**

**TuxedoMask87: no problem **

**TuxedoMask87: oh shit, i almost got caught**

**Moon Princess: what do you mean you got almost caught? **

**TuxedoMask87: i was done with my lunch 5 mins ago**

**Moon Princess: aww you didn't have too keep talking to me. you could've told me, i would've understood**

**TuxedoMask87: but i wanted to. i like talking to you**

**TuxedoMask87: plus it's boring over here**

**Moon Princess: aww you're too cute**

**TuxedoMask87: so you think i'm cute? ;) **

**Moon Princess: oh great, i have a charmer on my hands eh?**

**TuxedoMask87: maybe**

**Moon Princess: lol**

**TuxedoMask87: jk!**

**Moon Princess: you really should get off your phone before you do get caught**

**TuxedoMask87: crap, i'm caught…**

**Moon Princess: told ya so =P **

**TuxedoMask87: ttyl!**

**Moon Princess: okie doke. ttyl **

Moments later, I entered the Crowne and went straight to the bar area. I grabbed a menu in between the condiment bottles. I looked up and watched the dirty blonde, green eyed waiter. He was casually dressed in a crisp white apron, a navy blue polo, and jeans. He smiled at me, and pulled out an order pad and placed it on the counter.

"Hey there, Serena!" Andrew greeted.

"Hi Andrew," I responded with a smile.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"I don't know yet," I answered, skimming through the menu.

"I'll get back to you then," he said and walked into the kitchen. I've known Andrew since the eighth grade. He's a year older than me and his best friend is Darien. Ugh, Darien… I don't feel like getting worked up over him right now. Anyways, what else could I say about Andrew? He's an amazing athlete and plays football, basketball, and baseball; and in each sport he's a starting player. His uncle and aunt owns the Crowne Arcade and Café, and he works here when he has free time. I remember I had this huge crush on him. When Mina told me that Andrew liked me too and planned to ask me out, I was ecstatic because I finally scored with Andrew and that I got asked out by a high schooler! We only went on three dates because we realized that we were more like best friends than a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship.

How weird… Mamoru and Andrew have a lot in common. They're both athletes, work a lot, their parents died in car accidents, and he's a senior. Also, Andrew isn't with his girlfriend either. Plus, I totally forgot Andrew used to live with aunt and uncle and then he got his own place a couple years back. The final whammy – he actually liked watching Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask was his favorite character. What a coincidence! Could it be? Andrew is Mamoru?

"Earth to Serena!" he said as he waved his hand up and down in front of me.

I blinked a few times and blurted, "Mamoru?"

"Tuxedo Mask, yup." Andrew said with a grin.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"So, have you decided?" he asked and prepared his pen to write on his order pad.

"I don't know what I want," I said with a pout as I flipped through the menu. I stumbled across the brunch section. The named Brady Brunch caught my attention. I began reading the description: roasted herb chicken tender breast, ham and veggie omelet, and a choice of garlic fries or two waffles. My mouth began to water and I heard my stomach grumble. That's what I wanted, but I read the top of the page: Brunch! 10:00 – 12:00. I frowned. I was too late by thirty minutes.

Andrew noticed me my reaction and noticed what I was looking at. "Did you something from the brunch menu?" he said with a wink, "It's always open for you."

"Really? Aww thanks, Andrew!" I said with a huge grin. I pointed at the Brady Brunch item and he quickly noted it.

"Do you want waffles or the garlic fries?" he asked.

"Waffles, please."

"And what would you like to drink?"

"A strawberry-banana smoothie!" I said excitedly. He made the best smoothies in the world!

"Alright, I'll get that going for you!" he nodded and said. I watched him go back into the kitchen and out to the blenders across from me. I glanced at my phone and checked the time. Andrew came back and gave me my smoothie.

"It looks really nice outside," Andrew commented as he leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, it's actually perfect," I said, after sipping my drink.

"And it was just raining the other day," he added as I stirred my drink with my straw.

"I know! The weather has been weird lately!" I agreed.

"I agree," he said, "What have you been up too? I haven't seen you around lately."

"Well, you know like you said it was raining the other day and I've been busy with homework," I signed and leaned on my elbows, "I miss freshman and sophomore year."

"Tell me about it. Those years were a breeze!" he exclaimed, and added, "So how's your pen pal class? I heard from Mina that you're really into it."

"Haha, I guess I am. It's actually fun talking to a mysterious person," I answered, "It's actually my favorite class."

"Mine too," Andrew agreed, nodding.

"So… tell me about your pen pal?" I curiously asked, because what if he was really my pen pal?

"She's hella chill and fun to talk to," Andrew said, "And earlier I was texting her and I got in trouble with my uncle. He was like 'Andrew, what the hell are you doing? Are you texting on the job? Put that piece of crap away.'" He mimicked his exact movements and tone of voice. I giggled and I could picture his uncle doing that. My eyes widened as I realized Mamoru also got caught at work. Andrew, could it be you?

"What was that Andrew?" Andrew's uncle asked, popping out from the kitchen.

"Nothing, Uncle James..." Andrew answered, rolling his eyes. I laughed again.

"Order up!" Andrew's aunt yelled from the kitchen window and automatically Andrew walked over there.

He placed the large plate in front of me and said with a big smile, "Here you go, Serena! Enjoy." I grabbed my fork and started indulging myself into the homemade cooking.

"Why is the special called the Brady Brunch?" I asked as I cut the chicken into smaller pieces.

"It's a funny story actually, well I think it's funny anyways," he said, "Care to hear it?"

I cracked a smile and nodded. He spoke as I ate my food, "When I was four or five, I was visiting Uncle James and Aunt Rachel on vacation and I was playing with my cousin Kristen in the kitchen while Aunt Rachel was whipping up a new brunch item. While I was playing, a re-run of the Brady Bunch was playing and I was singing to the theme song. I guess I mixed up bunch and brunch and said 'I love watching the Brady Brunch!' So my aunt called her new item the Brady Brunch because of me."

"Aww, how cute!" I said imagining a young Andrew, who barely knew how to sound out words and confusing the words.

"Calling me cute? Eh?" Andrew accused with a smirk.

"Oh yes, you are very cute," I sarcastically answered, "Jeeze Andrew, I never knew you were such a charmer." Another coincidence, Andrew and I shared a similar conversation that I had with Mamoru. Andrew, are you my pen pal?

"Haha, I was just kidding," he said but muttered the end of his sentence that I could barely make out. I think he said: 'Wow, this seems too familiar.'

"What did you say?" I questioned.

"Huh?" Andrew said with one raised eyebrow, "I didn't say anything."

"Maybe I was just hearing things," I said. And maybe I was. I felt like uttering 'Andrew, are you TuxedoMask87?', but I couldn't bring myself to say it. What if it was him? What if he wasn't, but he knew who that person was? That would be all bad.

"Hey Serena, I was wondering…" he said but trailed off as I put a mouthful of waffles in my mouth, "I think I'll wait." He chuckled as I heard a customer walk in. In the corner of my eye, I watched Andrew help out the new customer.

I swallowed my food and asked when he returned, "So, what were you going to ask me earlier?

"I was wondering if –" Andrew said, but another voice called my name. I turned my seat around and saw Mina dressed in a light pink polo and jeans with a high pony tail and her signature hair bow.

"Hey Serena, hey Andrew!" Mina greeted and sat down beside me.

"Hey," Andrew and I said in unison.

"How can I help ya?" he asked, pulling out his order pad again.

"Can I get a mango-strawberry smoothie, please?" Mina ordered.

"Coming right up!" he cheerfully said as he went to the juice bar and blended her tropical concoction. I glanced at my phone again and it was almost one.

"Serena, guess who asked Raye to homecoming?!" Mina exclaimed, startling me out of my seat. "Sorry," she apologized quickly.

"Who?" I questioned, nudging her shoulder with mine.

"Jed Peterson and Chad Reyes!" she answered.

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" I said in surprise with wide eyes.

"Yeah…Raye can't choose because she has a crush on both of them," Mina replied.

"But she has liked Jed since forever! I remember in the eighth grade we used to stalk him," I recalled. Mina laughed and we remained silent as we reminisced of some incidents in junior high.

"And! She has this hate-love relationship going on with Chad, since he moved here last year," she added breaking the silence.

"For real! What a tough decision," I said, "I wish someone asked me to homecoming." I sighed and leaned on my elbow.

"Me too," Mina agreed.

"Here's your drink, Mina," Andrew said, handing her the smoothie.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile and started sipping it as I finished up the last bites of my food. Andrew remained silent as we were gossiping, then we heard him mumble something to himself.

"What was that, Andrew?" Mina and I asked at the same time.

"Nothing," Andy replied and decided to walk away.

"You can't keep a secret from us. Didn't you learn that a many years ago?" Mina warned.

"Okay, okay… Just don't do those innocent looking, puppy dog faces with me. You guys know that always get to me," he whispered as he leaned in closer to us.

"Why are you whispering?" we asked in unison.

"I know who's asking Lita," he quietly said.

"No way!" I yelled out as he nodded.

"Who?" asked an eager Mina.

"Nathan," he answered.

"Nathan, who?" Mina asked in anticipation as I slurped the last of my smoothie.

"Nathan Roberts," he said flatly. Mina and I exchanged looks with bugged out eyes.

"Wow," Mina and I said together. Then, revelation hit us as we jumped out of her seats and yelled, "What?!" Nathan Roberts acted like Lita didn't even exist, especially when he very well knew she had a crush on him. And now he's going to ask her out? Are you kidding me? This is huge news!

"Calm down, you guys," Andrew said, "Yeah, Nate wants to ask her. I was talking to him in the locker room after practice and he knew that I knew her, and asked me for some advice."

"But, but he ignored her all this time!" I cried.

"I can't believe it…" Mina said, "I should've known before! I am the Goddess of Love."

I rolled my eyes and said in a skeptical tone, "Oh, cut that Goddess of Love crap, Mina."

"Weird… for a second, you sounded just like me," the raven haired girl interrupted, sneaking up from behind me. I turned around to her and Amy.

"I think you brushed on me a lil too much," I admitted with a loathing face.

Then Mina said in a melodic, teasing voice, "You're still butt hurt that I was right about your feelings for Darien!" My mouth dropped and I was speechless as Raye began laughing. I wished to myself that Andrew didn't hear it.

"What's this about Serena's feelings for Darien?" Andrew asked with a huge grin on his face. I grimaced.

"Deep down, Serena is in love with Darien!" Mina accused.

"No. I'm not, Andrew." I clarified looking straight at him, dead in the eye.

"I'm right and you're just afraid to admit it. Both of you guys have so much sexual tension! Because you guys are in looove!" she disputed.

"Hmm, Mina sure does have a point," Andrew said, nodding.

"You're on her side, Andrew?" I whined. He ignored me and laughed.

"See! Everyone else sees it but you and Darien. It's love, I tell ya!" Mina exclaimed with a triumphant smirk.

"Can you stop saying that, Mina! No, I am not!" I complained, "Next thing you know it, Darien is going to pop out of no wonder and hear you!"

Before Mina could say anything, Amy pointed out of the blue, "How weird the only person we're waiting for is Lita."

"Thank you, thank you, Amy! I love you!" I yelled as I got out my seat to hug the now confused Amy.

"Uhh... You're welcome, Serena?" she said, but it was more like a question.

"Yup, this time it isn't me you guys are waiting for," I remarked as I let go of Amy.

"Speaking of Lita," Raye said as the tall brunette rushed in.

"Hey, you guys!" she happily greeted and asked while looking at me, "I'm not late am I?"

I looked down at my phone and it said it was five after. I said jokingly, "Yes, you are!"

"Let's going then!" exclaimed Raye as she turned to the entrance of the Crowe.

"I call shot gun!" Mina shouted and placed a four dollars on the counter, then ran out to the car as Lita and Amy followed.

"What the heck, Raye?!" I said in annoyance, "You chew me out for being late and you don't with Lita?"

"Because Lita isn't you," she said along with a wicked laugh.

I growled at her as she walked out, "Raye! Why don't you date Darien?! You guys are so perfect for each other!" But she was already out of the arcade before I finished my sentence. I let out a sigh with slumped shoulders. I never win. I felt hand place on my shoulder and I turned around to see Andrew.

"You guys are hilarious," he laughed and teased with a wink, "I promise I won't tell Darien."

"Sure," I said apprehensively and playfully hit him on his chest. Then I asked while pulling my wallet out of my purse, "So Andrew, what's my total?"

"I'll be right back," he said. He went to the cash register and punched in her order as I went back to my seat. "Your total is $8.32."

"Here you go, Andrew," I said, handing him a ten dollar bill, "Keep the change."

"Thanks, Serena!" he thanked, "Oh! By the way, I have to ask you something."

"Okie doke. Shoot," I responded.

Andrew couldn't respond because Mina ran back in and said, "'Hurry up, Meatball Head!' says Raye!"

"I'll be right there!" I promised as she ran back out.

"Sorry, Sere. You should get going," Andrew suggested, "How about if I call you tonight?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Is nine alright with you?" he questioned.

"Yeah, perfect! Well, I gotta go before Raye bites my head off. I'll talk to you later," I said and walked out. All of the girls were already in Lita's car. When everyone was fastened their seat belts, Lita started the engine and drove off. I remained silent and leaned my head against the window. And the question that I keep asking myself: Andrew? Could it be that you're TuxedoMask87? Something's telling me it might be you...

Author's Notes: I hope you guys liked it and I hope it makes up for my long update! Just to inform you, the next chapter will be a brand new one that no one has read yet but it will be reminiscent of another chapter. Anyways, don't forget to REVIEW!


	5. Anonymous

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I'm back! I apologize for the long wait! Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 5: Anonymous**

"SERENA! WAKE UP! IT'S PASSED 7:30!" I heard my mom yell, disrupting my peaceful sleep. I felt her tug onto my covers and pulled them off of me. I felt chills run up and down my spine, so I went into a fetal position to gather warmth. '7:30' echoed in my ear. My eyes automatically flew wide open and I immediately got out of my bed, and ran straight into my bathroom.

I heard my mom yell from the stairs, "I'll start the car! You have about ten minutes!"

"What?! What happened to my alarm!?" I said to myself in disbelief. As I brushed my teeth, I began to replay last night's events and it hit me – I forgot to set my alarm. I hurried to my closet and grabbed the closest pair of jeans I could grab. Then, I walked to the other side of my closet and snagged a purple long sleeved shirt off a hanger. After I got dressed, I went to my desk and all my stuff was laid out.

"Ugh!" I grunted. I couldn't believe it; I didn't put my stuff away either. I quickly stuffed my binder and notebooks into my backpack. I jetted down the stairs and into the garage. I slipped on the closest pair of shoes without even hesitating to tie them. Then I ran to my mom's car in the driveway and got in. I glanced at the radio for the time as she backed out of the driveway. It was minutes away from 7:50 A.M.

"Serena, I can't always be the one to wake you up," My mother said in a stern voice and began to lecture me some more, "You're going to start driving soon and you can't be waking up this late or otherwise you won't get any parking at school. Why didn't you set your alarm?"

"I guess I forgot about it last night…" I responded shrugging my shoulders as I began to put on my shoes properly.

"Honey, you need to be more responsible and start sleeping early," she said and then warned me, "I know you've been talking to your Pen Pal until two or three in the morning. You need to cut your conversations with your Pen Pal _shorter_. If another incident happens like this again, I am going to have to ground you from the computer and your cell phone. Understand?"

"Yeah, mom… I understand," I responded. My mom was right. Recently, I have been talking to Mamoru most every night until the early hours of the morning. I don't even know why we've been talking this often and that late. You'd think we'd get tired of each other or run out of things to say, but it was the exact opposite. My crush on Mamoru has grown deeper and I admit that I do like him…

Suddenly, I froze because I realized that I forgot my cell phone and two important books at home. We were already half way there and I don't want to ask to turn back. Because if I did ask her to, she is going to blow a gasket. She's already irritated with me, so I didn't bother and figured that I could share or borrow someone's book. My mom stopped talking and the car ride became silent, so I decided to turn on the radio and I looked at the time. I yawned and sat back. I'm late no matter what, so why worry about it anymore? We reached my school five minutes later and we're stuck in traffic.

Once we reached to the front of the school, I quickly pecked my mom on the cheek, "Bye, mom! Thank you!"

"Have a good day, Serena," she said, before I closed the door. I heard her speed away as I leisurely started walking to my class. I slowly opened the classroom door and my eyes fixated onto three bright pink balloons tied to my chair.

"Serena, you're late," my teacher said and wrote in her attendance book, "Detention after school. One more tardy and you will receive detention for three days."

I nodded and took my seat as my teacher began lecturing again. On my desk I discovered a post-it note on my desk. I lifted it and it read: 'To Serena'. I tried taking notes, but I was too distracted by the note and balloons. What were the balloons for? And who are they from? Is there something about today that I forgot? What is all this? And the next thing I knew it, class was over. I grabbed the balloons and walked out. I felt someone brush against me in the busy hallway and the voice of my tormentor spoke.

"Hey Meatball Head, what's up with the balloons?" Darien curiously asked from behind me.

I decided to answer him nicely, since he isn't irritating me today…well so far. I answered him, "I just found them on my desk first period. I have no idea who I got them from."

"Really?" he said with a baffled look and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at, Darien?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, I gotta go. See you around," he said and walked passed me to his friend, Nathan Roberts. Now, that was odd. Darien was pretty civil with me today. Maybe today was just one of those days where we're actually nice to one another, which was _very_ rare. Anyways, why was he laughing? Does he know the person that brought me the balloons? No, no, no. It can't be. He's probably just trying to get under my skin without teasing me. It was probably a strategy for him to get into my head, which is most likely his number one goal in life. I shook my head and decided to brush it off. The mysterious guy who gave me these balloons is more important than Darien Shields. A yellow rose caught my attention because it contrasted against the navy blue locker. I stopped dead in my tracks because it was _my _locker.

"Again?" I mumbled to myself as I faced the rose. I took it off my locker and spun the lock.

"Ooo, Serena! It looks like you have a secret admirer!" I heard Mina chirp next to me as I placed the rose into my locker, "You even got balloons!"

"Sure, I guess?" I replied, then said in frustration, "Mina, I have no idea who's leaving me these gifts!"

"Hmm, I wonder…" she replied. I watched her stand there in silence with hand to her chin. "Oh!" She said in excitement and a big smile crept on her face. I gave her a confused face as I waited for her to continue.

"Oh, It's nothing. I just remembered something really important!" she explained, "I have to go now. I need to ask my math teacher about some problems I was stuck on last night."

"Uh…okay? See you later, Mina..." I responded as I scratched my head, and then I shut my locker. I can't put my finger on it, but one thing for sure, something isn't right. Usually, Mina would have some crazy assumption and claim that she is the Goddess of Love. Maybe she know who the 'secret admirer' is? I shook my head, I was just over-thinking it. I let out a sigh and began walking to my next class. Again, I found something on my desk. It was another rose and attached to it was another note which said: 'Will you...' My eyes widened and I just figured it out! Someone is trying to ask me to the homecoming dance! I smiled to myself and the whole class period I weighed my options of who is trying to ask me. However, I drew a blank. I have no clue who wants to ask me to the dance. But I still can't believe it! This is a first! This never happened to me before. I smiled to myself; I never dreamed of a guy asking me to a dance like this. It was so cute and thoughtful.

_Lunch _

"Ah, you're getting asked to homecoming!" Molly cheerfully said as we fell in line for lunch.

"I know, Molly!" I responded and gave her a smile. "I really want to know who he is!"

"You're going to find out wherever you're going to meet him, Serena," she reassured and grabbed a sandwich and a bag of chips.

"Yeah, I know. But ah! This is so cool!" I let out a squeal as I took the burger and a carton of fries out of the warmer.

"You're so lucky, Serena," Molly said as she paid for her meal, "No one has asked me yet."

"Oh, Molly! Someone will. I was like that the other night," I encouraged her with a soft smile, "And if anything, you should ask someone. Maybe, they're afraid to ask you." I winked at her, and then I paid for my food. After paying for our lunch, Molly and I searched for our friends. We found them outside, and I set the balloons on the side of the table and sat next to Mina.

"Serena, lemme see those notes you've been getting!" Mina demanded.

I picked up my backpack from the ground, sat it down on my lap, and reached for the folder where I put the notes. I laid it in front of her and so far, this is what it says: "To Serena, Will you meet me…" And in each period I've gotten more balloons and roses. Three more periods to go and I get to find out where I'm going to meet the guy who wants to ask me to homecoming.

"Hey guys," Andrew greeted with a bright smile, "Whatcha have there, Serena?" he asked as he placed his tray in front of me and sat down.

"Someone is asking her to homecoming!" blurted Mina in excitement.

I heard Darien laugh, so I shot him a dirty look, "What are you laughing at now, Darien?"

"Only a moron would ask you!" Darien teased. I angrily threw a few French fries at him as Andrew nudged him pretty hard on his side.

"What the fuck, Drew!" Darien whined as I burst into laughter.

"Ignore him," Andrew said, then leaned forward on his elbows and asked me, "Soo… do you know how the lucky guy is?"

"No," I sighed, "But I've been getting clues in each class from him. I really wonder who he is!"

"Haha, you just gotta wait!" he teased, smiling.

"So who are you asking, Andrew?" I asked him as he chewed into his burger.

He swallowed, and then answered, "I'm not sure yet, but I have someone in mind."

"Ooo, like who?" I questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Can't tell you," he teased with a wink.

"Aww, c'mon Andrew!" I said with a puppy dog face, "Please?"

"Nope, but you'll find out soon, Serena" he said, giving me another wink.

I sunk my shoulders in defeat, "Fine…"

_Sixth Period_

Sixth period, one more note and I'll finally know when I'll meet him. And maybe I'll figure out who wants to ask me? The anticipation is killing me! The girls and I (minus Mina, who had to do something for her leadership class) walked into the computer lab together and I saw a balloon tied around my desk. My eyes lit up and I walked to my desk swiftly. I discovered a Sailor Moon card on my desk. The guy who wants to ask me knows me pretty well! Who could it be? With a big smile I read the note: 'At 5 PM?' The clues were finally completed. He wants to meet him at the Crowne at five o' clock. Who is he?

"All right class, the topic is written down on the board. Go on ahead and talk to your Pen pal," said Mr. Daniels and sat down at his desk. I looked up from the Sailor Moon card and to the white board. The topic was about none other than homecoming. How ironic…

**Moon Princess: hey mamoru! :)**

**TuxedoMask87: hey, what's up? **

**Moon Princess: nothing really, you? **

**TuxedoMask87: i'm just hella tired…**

**Moon Princess: aww sorry!**

**TuxedoMask87: it's cool, i like talking to you **

**Moon Princess: right back at cha! haha**

**TuxedoMask87: lol  
**

**TuxedoMask87: so the topic is homecoming**

**Moon Princess: have you ask someone to homecoming yet? **

**TuxedoMask87: no, not yet**

**TuxedoMask87: have you been asked?**

**Moon Princess: sorta**

**TuxedoMask87: sorta? **

**Moon Princess: well, the guy who wants to ask me left a note in my class and wants to meet me somewhere**

**TuxedoMask87: oh i see, do you have an idea of who he is? **

**Moon Princess: nope**

**TuxedoMask87: hahaha oh okay. but congrats though! **

**Moon Princess: thanks :) **

**Moon Princess: so you got anyone in mind? **

**TuxedoMask87: no**

**Moon Princess: why don't you ask your gf? **

**TuxedoMask87: it's complicated**

**Moon Princess: ohh, because you guys are still on a break? **

**TuxedoMask87: yeah…**

**Moon Princess: but didn't you say you still love her? then why not go with her?**

**TuxedoMask87: i do, but i think i want to break up with her…**

**Moon Princess: oh…why? **

**TuxedoMask87: i don't want to be with her anymore… i still love her but i don't think i'm in love with her. this has been plaguing me for so long. i just keep putting it off. she doesn't deserve me, i just keep hurting her...**

**Moon Princess: oh i see. i'm not the best when it comes to things like this but…**

**Moon Princess: i believe you should do what's best for you and what you feel is right**

I waited for Mamoru to respond and stared at the 'TuxedoMask87 is typing…', and then he suddenly stopped as an announcement was made through the intercom, "Hey, fellow Wolf Pack! It's Mina Anderson, your Junior Class Vice President. And your Senior Class President, Chrissy Romero. With homecoming just around the corner! We would like to finally announce our homecoming dance theme! Drum roll, please! And it is… Red Carpet Affair! See you guys on the red carpet! Make sure you dress to impress, especially for the paparazzi!"

**TuxedoMask87: red carpet affair? **

**Moon Princess: haha i guess so. i wonder how the dance is going to look like**

**TuxedoMask87: same **

**Moon Princess: what else are we going to talk about homecoming?**

**TuxedoMask87: btw usagi**

**Moon Princess: yes? **

**TuxedoMask87: thanks**

**Moon Princess: what for? **

**TuxedoMask87: well, this sounds kinda mushy or whatever but i just wanted to thank you for always being there for me and that we've became good friends**

**Moon Princess: aww that's so sweet. i'm here for you no matter what :) **

* * *

"What time is she supposed to be here?" I asked Andrew as picked up the coffee pot and poured two cups in front of him.

"Around five," he responded and walked towards me with our coffee. I looked down at my watch and it was about 4:45. She will be here any minute.

"Man, I can't believe you're asking Meatball Head to homecoming!" I said as he placed the cups in front of me. I grabbed the one closest to me and blew into my mug to cool it down. Andrew jumped over the counter and sat down on the bar stool next to me.

"What's there not to believe?" he questioned, adding creamer and sugar into his coffee, "I consider her one of my best friends. Plus, Me and Serena dated before, so that's nothing new," he added as he stirred his coffee.

"You guys dated?!" I exclaimed as my eyes widened. I almost spit out the coffee I just drank, but luckily, I swallowed it quickly before the hot liquid flew across the counter.

"Don't you remember? When we were freshmen?" he asked, but I shook my head. Then he tried to jog my memory, "Oh c'mon, Dare! Don't you remember the beginning of freshman year? When you 'first' met her?"

I held on to my mug and fixated my eyes to the black coffee, I tried to remember. Serena and Drew dated?! I closed my eyes and tuned out his hints. Then it hit me back to my very first days at Crossroads High. He was right, the beginning of freshman year. I smiled to myself and remembered everything clearly now.

_I sighed as I walked though automatic glass doors of the Crowne to meet up with Drew. He wanted to introduce me to this new girl he was trying to get at during the summer. _

"_You!" a blonde girl exclaimed, pointing her index finger at me as I entered. _

"_Meatball Head?" I said with a smirk. Meatball Head was the girl I've been running into lately around Crowne Plaza and every time I pass by Crossroads Middle School. She has the same exact hair as Sailor Moon and I thought 'Meatball Head' would be an appropriate nickname for her. It was funny how mad she got when I called her that. It was sort of cute. Heck, she is a cute girl. Too bad she's probably an eighth grader.  
_

"_Oh, it seems like you guys already met!" Andrew said with a big smile, "Serena, meet Darien. And Darien, this is Serena." _

_I put out my hand to give a handshake. She was hesitant to shake my hand but I encouraged her and gave her a wink, "C'mon, I don't bite."_

_She rolled her eyes and held onto my hand and I said politely with a firm grasp, "Nice to meet you, formally, Meatball Head." _

_She gave me a disgusted look and yanked her hand from mine, and yelled, "You're such a jerk!" _

"_Whoa…" Andrew said and gave me a confused look. _

"_Andrew! This is the guy I was telling you about!" Serena said, tugging on his sleeve. _

_Then suddenly, Andrew began laughing and replied, "Haha, so you're the 'Meatball Head' Darien keeps talking to me about." _

"_I can't believe you two are best friends!" she said in disbelief. _

"_I can't believe you're the girl that Drew is trying to ask out!" I replied._

_Her eyes widened, completely dumbfounded. She turned to Andrew, "Really, Andrew? Are you really trying to ask me out?"_

_Andrew smiled and answered, "Yeah… would you like to go to dinner with me this Saturday?" _

"_Of course, Andy!" she said with a big smile and hugged him._

"Ah, now I remember," I replied, "Can't believe I forgot about that."

"Jeeze, took ya long enough," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It's all coming back to me now. I remember I would always make fun of you for dating an eighth grader!" I teased and reminisced about freshman year.

"You're just jealous. I had the guts to ask her out first!" Andrew recanted.

I laughed and lightly slammed my right hand on the counter, then turned towards him, "You're kidding me, dude!"

"I'm not, Dare," he said in a serious tone.

"Haha, why would I be jealous of you for dating Meatball Head anyways?" I asked, laughing.

"Dude, it's obvious that you have some sort of crush on her," Andrew pointed out.

"So tell me Drew, what makes it seem like that I do?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow and crossed arms.

"For one, you're making a fit about it," Before I could interject, he quickly added, "And secondly, you always tease her!"

"Whatever, man. That doesn't prove that I like her," I said and sipped my coffee.

"Oh crap! She's going to be here any minute! I need to grab her flowers from the back," he said looking down at his wristwatch and walked into the kitchen, "We'll continue this conversation later!"

"Sure, lover boy!" I yelled, just to make sure he heard me. My phone vibrated in my pocket, so I pulled it out.

**Moon Princess: hi!**

**TuxedoMask87: hey what's up? **

**Moon Princess: just about to meet up with the guy who wants to ask me to homecoming**

**TuxedoMask87: cool. are you excited? **

**Moon Princess: more like nervous! i have no idea who it's going to be **

**TuxedoMask87: haha, you'll be fine**

**Moon Princess: i hope **

**TuxedoMask87: trust me, you will**

**Moon Princess: thanks, that kinda helped**

**Moon Princess: well i gotta go now. i'm about to meet him :)**

**TuxedoMask87: good luck, usagi **

**Moon Princess: thanks :)**

With that last text message from Usagi, I heard the automatic doors of the Crowne slide open and chimed. I took a quick glance and it was Meatball Head. This is going to be hilarious! I'm the only one at the Crowne right now, so she's going to conclude I'm the one who's going to ask her to homecoming. I laughed inwardly, this is going to be fun. I decided to turn my body towards her.

"Hey, Meatball Head!" I greeted her with a big smile.

She suddenly stopped walking and it was just like I predicted. She now thinks I'm the guy who is she is supposed to meet. I tried my best to contain my laughter. Then she asked me, "Darien? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for someone," I replied and finished up my coffee.

"Darien…" she stuttered my name, then she composed herself and asked, "Who are you waiting for?"

"I was waiting for y-" I said but got cut off by Drew.

"Hey, Serena!" he said. I turned around and he was holding on to a small white-board that said 'HOMECOMING?' in his left hand and on his right was a bouquet of pink and yellow flowers.

"Oh my gosh!" she said with a big smile and ran over to him. "Yes, I would love to go to homecoming with you!" He set the small white-board on the counter and handed her the bouquet.

"I can't believe you were the one who was asking me!" she exclaimed with a radiant smile and hugged him.

"Didn't see it coming, huh?" he said.

"Not at all! Like at lunch, when you asked me about the stuff I got, you seemed normal!" she complimented.

He chuckled and answered with a wink, "It was hard not to give it away."

They continued talking and I tried to find the perfect time to tell them that I was going to go. Finally, their conversation toned down and I said, "Hey, man. I gotta go home and get started on some homework." I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket and placed two dollars on the counter.

"Alright, see ya later dude," he said and waved 'goodbye'.

"See ya," I said and looked at Serena, "Congrats, Meatball Head."

"Thanks. Bye, jerk!" she said, sticking her tongue at me. I walked out the doors and unlocked my car. I got in, started the car, and looked at my rear view. I stared into it for awhile. It was so weird. What just happened today was replay of that one day Drew asked Serena out freshman year. I put my car in reverse and backed out. On the way home, I contemplated about Tessa again and thought about what Usagi said:

_**Moon Princess: i believe you should do what's best for you and what you feel is right**_

She was right. I finally now know what I'm going to do.

Author's Note: Well, I think that was good place to end it! I hope you guys enjoyed my latest update! I will be starting on the next chapter!


	6. I'll Be There

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Notes: Hello, I'm back! I apologize for my lack of updating. I've been trying to keep my grades up, so fanfiction has been put on hold. School comes first! But some good news, I'm a month into summer break and I have until the end of August to update a few chapters. However, there are no guarantees that I'm going to update as often as I wish. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 6: I'll Be There**

"Hey, guys!" Mina exclaimed as she ran to our booth at our favorite spot, the Crowne Arcade & Café.

My friends and I turned our heads towards her, and we greeted in unison, "Hey Mina."

Amy and I made room for Mina, so she could sit down. As we continued our conversations and snacking on a large order of French fries, I noticed in the corner of my eye, Mina was standing at the edge of the large oak table. 'I wonder why she didn't sit down yet..." I thought to myself.

When I was about to tell Mina to sit, she suddenly spoke loudly in a sing-song voice, "Guess what!" We turned our heads again toward Mina again and we waited for her to speak.

Before she told us the news, she slid to the seat next to me and continued, "So… My parents were supposed to go on a winter getaway in Tahoe without me, so they could have some adult weekend with some close friends. No kids allowed. Yeah, gross! I don't even want to know what they had planned over there," She gave an awkward pause and then continued as she shook her head from the disturbing image, "Sorry for the mental image you guys. So yeah… Where was I? Umm, umm… Oh yeah! So… they were supposed to go on this winter getaway in Tahoe without me in this awesome cabin with their friends. They told me it is one of the best cabins of all Lake Tahoe, and they wanted to celebrate my mom's birthday in style. And they didn't want kids around because they're probably going to party it up. But then they find out they–"

"C'mon, Mina! Can you cut to the chase? I don't have all day here," said an irritated Raye, tapping her fingers against the table. This was no surprise; she had the worst patience out of all of us. I simply rolled my eyes and mumbled to myself, "Oh, Raye…"

"Oh shut up, Raye! You do have all day, it's Friday!" Mina recanted, "So listen!" Mina sure put Raye in her place. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in defeat. I couldn't hold in my laughter, and I let out a giggle. I immediately anticipated for Raye to insult me or throw something at me, but instead, she shot me her signature death glare. In response, I stuck out my tongue. Raye rolled her eyes again and positioned her body away from our group with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay, back to the story before I rudely got interrupted," Mina said with attitude and gave Raye a quick glare. Then continued, "So yeah, they found out they weren't able to go. My dad found out that he had to go to some conference in Chicago, and my mom wasn't able to get those days off. So when they wanted to cancel, the owners told them it was too late since they already paid $500 for the down payment. So, my parents had to figure out a compromise. They asked plenty of people, but it was either way too expensive or they already have plans, or they had work, or it was too early for them to decide or whatever. So! My parents asked me if I wanted to go with some of my friends. I couldn't refuse! What do you guys think?" She finished with a huge grin; it was the smile that she knew that will win everyone over.

"Oh my gosh, Mina! Are you serious?" I asked her in disbelief and began to imagine us in this large log cabin sitting by the wood-burning fire place and drinking decadent hot cocoa while we gossip. Then we would go out in the slopes to learn how to ski or snowboard, and maybe start a snow ball fight with some cute college guys. I let out a dreamy sigh.

"Yes! So are you guys down or not?" She asked again, enthusiastically.

It seemed like everyone accepted Mina's offer and she said, "Awesome! I'm so excited! Tahoe, here we come!"

However, I realized Amy didn't say anything. I glanced at her and she was scribbling something into her notebook. She caught me looking at her, so she finally looked up and set her pen down. She spoke with a concerned-filled voice, "Wait, you guys… How much will this trip going to cost? We have to think about gas, rentals, food, drinks, and lastly, how much more the cabin costs to rent. We got to think this thoroughly and realistically."

"You know, Amy has a point. How much will this trip cost?" asked Lita, who was beginning to doubt the possibility of this trip.

"Umm, you guys… I'm sorry but I failed to mention that we need to pay $750 more, so it's going to be $150 each," Mina said and gave a brief pause to let the price sink in, "But! My parents said that we don't have to pay them back for the down payment, because they knew you guys won't go if it was $250."

"Are you kidding me, Mina? $150?" Raye exclaimed in disbelief and wide eyes.

"Wow, I can't believe your parents were about to put over a thousand dollars on this place…" I added and thought to myself, 'Why would they spend that much?'

"Oh c'mon, Raye…Don't be cheap!" Mina replied to Raye, disregarding my comment. She continued, "It's supposed to be a winter weekend getaway. My parents already paid most of it! They're doing us a HUGE favor. And it's a luxurious cabin with all the amenities with a master suite, two large bedrooms, a game room, a restaurant-style kitchen, a gym, indoor pool and Jacuzzi. And get this! My parents even convinced them to throw in three buy-one-get-one-free coupons for rentals," she boasted, flashing another convincing smile.

My eyes lit up and excitement took over me. So now I know why her parents were going to spend that much, this cabin sounded absolutely amazing. "Okay, I'm sold," I exclaimed, "Ah! This winter break is going to be so epic! Can we see pictures of this place?"

"Hey Serena, not so fast," Amy warned, "We have to consider getting there and who's going to drive. It's going to be dangerous on the winding and icy roads. We also have to figure out how much everything will cost. I have a feeling this going to cost us a lot."

"We don't have to worry about rentals. They're going to be pretty much half off with the coupons!" Mina reminded her.

Raye added, looking at Mina, "But still, do you think we have that kind of money? I beg to differ."

"You guys, we don't have to pay until December," Mina said, "We have about two months to save and plan."

"Yeah, c'mon you guys!" I said, backing Mina up. I began to convince them, "We have two months to save. We just have to cut back on our spending and save our allowances. We can ask our parents if they could lend us some money too. So think of it this way, we put aside like $5 a day until winter break. We'll have about, uhm…$250 saved up by then."

"That' won't be –" Amy began but soon got interrupted by Raye.

"Wow, Serena! You could do simple math! Since when did you get smart?" she said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny, Raye," I replied, "You're just jealous that I'm smarter than you."

Her eye brows furrowed. But before she was able to shoot me a comeback, Mina interjected, "Okay, let's focus on the Tahoe trip! As for the money situation, I have a solution. We could bring more people to come along to make it cheaper."

"Ooh, that's a good idea, Mina!" Lita agreed, "We could probably ask Molly if she wants to go too."

"Of course!" Mina said, "The more the merrier. Maybe we could invite some guys?" She finished and winked at Raye and Lita.

Raye cocked her eyebrow meanwhile Lita threw a French fry at Mina, "We're SO not going to invite Nathan!"

"And why not?" I said, playfully, "You guys have been 'talking' since he asked you to homecoming!"

"Because he'll get the wrong idea, Serena!" Lita explained, frantically.

A wicked laugh emerged from Raye and she looked at me with a smug look, and she said, "If Nathan goes, he's probably going to bring his friends and one of them is your best friend!"

I almost gagged because Raye was right. If Nathan goes, Darien goes. Not a very good idea to invite him. Darien will purposely ruin this trip for me! I responded, "Oh my gosh, I take that back Lita. Let's not invite Nathan because Darien will most likely go." I unconsciously shivered as I said his name.

"We could figure out who we'll invite later. The most important thing is to consider what our parents have to say about the price tag and if they're going to actually let us go to Tahoe without parental supervision," Amy added with a worried tone, "I don't think this is going to happen..."

"Ah Ames, why do you gotta be such a Debbie Downer?" Mina replied playfully.

"But Amy does have a point," Raye defended.

"I'm pretty sure my parents will let me," I said, "They trust you guys."

"And I don't think my mom would mine either," Lita added, "I'll just try to convince her about the price though."

"See, Amy!" Mina encouraged, "And I'm more than sure your mom will let you go on this Tahoe trip. It won't even put a dent in your guy's fortune. You guys are loaded!"

Amy blushed, "Okay, okay. I'll ask."

"Alright!" Mina said loudly to catch our attention, "Everything can be figured out along the way; we have two months. So this is the plan, we'll ask our parents this weekend and by Monday you guys have to tell me if you guys can go or not." We all nodded.

"So are we going to the football game?" asked Lita.

I gave her a shrug and said, "I don't know. I'm not really in the mood."

"Yeah, same here," Mina said and everyone agreed, "Let's just skip out on today. Next week is the more important game. Homecoming!"

"Yup! And then the dance!" I added happily, then I drifted into a daydream about how perfect it'll be.

"So, who's going home right now?" I faintly heard Lita.

"I want to," Mina said and she stood up from the booth, "How about you, Serena?"

Mina tapped me on the shoulder and I suddenly snapped out of my daydream. I quickly replied as I moved out of the booth, "Sorry. Yeah, sure." Mina and I said our goodbyes and began to walk toward the sliding door entrance of the Crowne.

"Hey Serena, Mina!" a feminine voice called from behind us. We turned around and it was Andrew's younger sister, Lizzie, "You guys aren't going to the game?"

"No, not today," Mina responded and Lizzie nodded, "We'll see you later, Liz!" I gave Lizzie a smile, and Mina and I walked out.

A few minutes later, we arrived at my house. I quickly thanked her and got out of her yellow Volkswagen beetle. I got to the front door and grabbed my keys out my tote bag. Once I opened the door, I slipped off my shoes and placed them on the wooden shoe rack at the foyer. I was immediately enticed by the smell of my mom's cooking. I walked further into the house and went straight to the kitchen. I placed my school bag at the breakfast nook and walked over to my mom, who was tending a soup pot.

"Hi mom," I greeted and placed a peck on her cheek when she turned around.

"Hi, dear. Home so soon?" She asked as she returned to her pot. She brought the spoon to her mouth and tried it. I heard her mumble to herself, "Hmm, it needs more salt and pepper."

"Yeah, I didn't go to the football game. Me and the girls just hanged out at the Crowne," I replied as I watched her add some seasonings to the stew.

"Oh, I see," she said and stirred the stew, "Can you set up the table for me, hun?"

"Sure, mom," I complied and walked over to cabinet where they plates were stored, "What's for dinner?"

"Oh, your brother's favorite, chicken curry and rice," she said warmly.

"Yum," I said, even my stomach responded with a growl. I reached for four plates and called, "So mom?"

"Yes?" she said without the need to look at me.

I walked over to the silverware drawer and grabbed some forks and knives. As I placed them on top of the plates, I said, "So Aunt Alice and Uncle Kevin were supposed to go to Tahoe in December, but they're not able to go. So Mina asked me and the girls if we wanted to go to Tahoe this winter break. And- " I was cut off my mother.

I was now at the table and placed plates at each seat. My mother said, "Haha I know the situation, honey. Your father and I were supposed to go with them, but over lunch Alice told me how they had to cancel her birthday weekend. I was actually the one who suggested for you girls to go," my mom laughed, "Of course, you could go honey. Howev–"

"Yay!" I yelled excitedly as I stopped from what I was doing and run over to my mom to give her a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a squeeze, "Thank you, mom!"

"I wasn't done yet, Serena," she said seriously. I let go of her and gave her a confused looked. She continued, "Remember how I said you need to learn responsibility?"

I gave her a nod and I went to the cabinets, where the glasses were stored. I asked, "What does this Tahoe trip have to do with responsibility?"

"Well, your father and I won't be paying for any of expenses for this trip. You're going to have to earn it," she said.

"What do you mean by 'earn it'?" I questioned as I grabbed some drinking glasses out and walked to the table.

"Meaning a job," she quickly replied, "It's the perfect opportunity for you to learn how to be more responsible as well as getting some work experience."

"But what if I can't find a job?" I asked, scared of what her answer may be.

"Well, I suppose you could find alternatives like babysitting or some chores around the house and what not," she answered. I let out a sigh of relief, because I really thought she would say I couldn't go.

"Alright mom, that's a deal," I said and I walked over to her to offer my hand. She gladly took my hand and shook it.

"Now, go tell your dad and Sammy that dinner is ready," she commanded.

I walked upstairs to my dad's office and quickly told him to go downstairs for dinner. After, I walked further down the hallway and turned left to Sammy's bedroom. I knocked on his door and yelled, "Hey Sammy! Dinner is ready, go downstairs!" I heard him something about being there in five minutes and suddenly, I felt a buzz in my sweater. I pulled my phone out and it read 'New IM from TuxedoMask87.'

**TuxedoMask87: hey usagi**

**Moon Princess: hey what's up? aren't you supposed to be playing right now? **

**TuxedoMask87: i missed practice yesterday, so i'm benched  
**

**Moon Princess: oh i see  
**

**TuxedoMask87: are you busy?  
**

**Moon Princess: yeah, i'm about to eat dinner right now. why?**

**TuxedoMask87: i just wanted to talk to you  
**

**Moon Princess: can we talk later?**

**TuxedoMask87: sure, no problem. let's talk after the game? **

**Moon Princess: sure, so around 9?  
**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah**

**Moon Princess: i promise i'll IM you back, ttyl  
**

**TuxedoMask87: ttyl have fun at dinner**

After dinner, my mom announced, "Serena, since you set the table, you don't have to do the dishes. So Sammy, you're going to wash them, okay?"

"What? But mom!" Sammy whined as I got up from my seat and made my way to the stairs.

"But what, young man?" she said with a stern voice and I quickly went to my room. I shut the door and walked to my laptop. I had an hour to kill, so I decided to check my Facebook and go on AIM. Time was going by so slowly. 'Hmm, what to do.' I grabbed my cell phone and went to my mini-bookcase to take a few mangas. I went to my bed, laid down, and began to read. I was constantly checking my phone and after finishing three mangas, it was finally time to IM Mamoru.

**Moon Princess: hi mamoru**

**TuxedoMask87: hey  
**

**TuxedoMask87: what did you have for dinner? **

**Moon Princess: chicken cury **

**TuxedoMask87: sounds delicious  
**

**Moon Princess: it sure was!  
**

**Moon Princess: so… what did you want to talk about?**

**TuxedoMask87: i'm so stressed out…**

**Moon Princess: aww, what's going on? =/ **

**TuxedoMask87: everything is getting to me**

**TuxedoMask87: SATs are coming up and i still haven't studied yet, and i probably never will. i quit both my jobs this week bc i'm not getting any hours. then my rent got raised and i'm already having a hard time paying for my bills. so now, i have to find another job. and i'll probably have quit basketball and baseball, so i could work more. then school is getting so overwhelming. i just can't do it anymore… **

I sat there struggling to figure out the words to say to him. I couldn't even imagine how his life may be. My life doesn't even compare to his. Mamoru has revealed a lot of things to me that no one really knows. His life has always been difficult since his parents died. Now, he lives on his own, working part time at two jobs (well not anymore), playing sports year round, and taking/took every AP class at Crossroads High. It sucks that I can't help him through his hardships. If only I knew who he was. I wish I could go to his apartment and be there to physically listen to him. Instead of typing out that everything will be okay, I wish I could hold him in my arms because actions are truly stronger than words. If only…

If only I knew him. It's been a few months since we've met and I'm crazy about him, but I can't tell him or my closest friends. I've been keeping this in for so long. I can't tell him because he's still dealing with his 'kinda' girlfriend and everything else. And I can't say anything to my friends, not even Mina, because they're probably going to judge me and make fun of me. I know so much about him, but one thing: his true identity. However, that was the scariest about him. There were too many 'what if's' with Mamoru. I heard my photo chime, and I quickly snapped out of my haze. Oh no! I left him hanging…

**TuxedoMask87: hey, are you still there? **

**TuxedoMask87: sorry if that was too much for you… i just needed someone to vent to. and i feel like you're only person i could talk to right now**

**Moon Princess: no, it's okay mamoru **

**Moon Princess: i just didn't know what to say  
**

**TuxedoMask87: it's okay, usagi. i wasn't expecting you to say anything **

**Moon Princess: all i have to say that you'll get through it and everything will be okay  
**

**TuxedoMask87: thanks, usagi  
**

**Moon Princess: i wish i could help you in real life  
**

**TuxedoMask87: but you did  
**

**Moon Princess: really?**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah, you really help me see the light**

**Moon Princess: how so? **

**TuxedoMask87: i go through a lot and you seem to always know the right things to say. you understand me or help me forget for a bit and brighten my day. even if you don't say anything, i know that you're there reading all this and that you care. i really consider you as one of my best friends and i want you to know i'll always be there for you  
**

**Moon Princess: aww, really? **

**TuxedoMask87: i mean it :) **

**Moon Princess: that's so sweet**

**Moon Princess: gosh, i wish i knew who you are**

**TuxedoMask87: i feel the same exact way. i'm glad that you're my pen pal  
**

My eyes widened and let out a squeal as I rolled over to my back. He feels the same exact way? He really wants to meet me and I'm the person that keeps him going. Let alone one of his best friends? I smiled to myself, flattered. Maybe, these feelings I have aren't one-sided? I shook my head, I shouldn't jump into conclusions because all we'll ever be is friends. I half-smiled to my cell phone screen, re-reading his IM. It sure was one of the sweetest things someone has ever told me.

**TuxedoMask87: oh btw, usagi?**

**Moon Princess: yeah?**

**TuxedoMask87: you know that advice you gave me about my decision with my girlfriend? **

**Moon Princess: ?**

**TuxedoMask87: "i ****believe you should do what's best for you and what you feel is right"**

**Moon Princess: oh yeah! have you decided?**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah **

**Moon Princess: and? **

**TuxedoMask87: i'm going to break up with her**

"Maybe there was hope after all?" I spoke softly to myself and quickly dismissed the idea of me and Mamoru ever becoming a couple once again, "A girl can dream…" I sighed and I instant messaged him my response.

Author's Note: I think this is a good place to end it. I hope you guys liked it. Most of the chapter may seem a little irrelevant now, but I promise it won't be later. Please review!


	7. Can We Go Back?

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincesss568

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I know, I know…I suck at updating. But here is the with the next installment of Perfect Strangers. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

**Chapter 7: Can We Go Back?  
**

As I placed my books into my locker, I bowed my head and closed my eyes. This week was going to be hell. My team and I have to practice harder this week to beat our Homecoming/Cross-town rivals to maintain our undefeated streak. Then I have to participate in the homecoming festivities, since I was voted to be on Senior Court. And what sucks the most is that I recently found out Tessa was on Senior Court too, and I was partnered with her. I lowered my head into my locker. "Fuck this week…" I mumbled to myself. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. My eyes quickly widened as I saw Tessa standing before me.

She greeted me nervously, "Hey Darien."

"Hey," I responded coldly. I stood there waiting for her to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. So we stood there quietly and the tension began to build. Our proximity was becoming more and more awkward, so I turned back into my locker and pretended to search for something.

"What's up?" she finally asked.

I grabbed a random notebook and shut my locker. I answered, "Nothing really, you?" As I awaited her response, I found myself checking her out. As always, she looked stylish and beautiful. She wore her favorite pair of leopard print flats, light-washed skinny jeans, and a brown leather jacket over a white v-neck shirt, which was tucked in. As I traveled to her face, her makeup was minimal and her wavy, auburn hair was down and her bangs fell into her green-brown eyes.

"Want to walk to lunch together?" she asked. I found her looking up at me, and I made a mistake of locking my eyes with hers. As I looked into her eyes, I began to search for her true intentions. I could faintly see the hurt that she has been harboring these past few months, but I also saw the hope of us getting back together. I felt her doing the same thing to me, so I diverted my eyes past her shoulder.

"Uh, sure why not." She smiled and led the way.

Walking with Tessa was uncomfortable and both of us didn't say a word, and I could feel people's stares burning onto my back. A lot of people know that Tessa and I are on a break, and now since we're walking together, people are going to assume that we're a couple again. Great...more rumors and more gossip. Recently, I decided that I will finally break up with her after homecoming is over. It took me almost four months for me to figure that out, and I feel guilty for her making her wait that long. I hate that I'm going to hurt her even more, but she deserves better than me and she'll be able to move on without me hanging onto her. Our relationship was quite an experience and it was fun while it lasted. I wish that it didn't have to turn out this way, but I have to let this go. I don't feel the same way she does. She was right, I love her but I'm not in love with her, well not anymore anyway. And right now, I don't want to be in a relationship because I need to be alone and deal with my problems. Would we ever get back together in the future? Most likely no; however, it could be a possibility but I'm more than sure she'll find someone else, who will love her more than I did. But the bigger question is… Can Tessa and I ever be friends again after this or can we go back to where we were before becoming a couple? I knew the answer to this very well. I don't think our friendship will go back to the way it was; our friendship will never be the same again. But my best guess is that it'll take time for us to restore our friendship or she'll never talk to me again, which I wouldn't blame her.

"So, how are you?" she asked casually as we walked through the math building. She wasn't looking at me, but she was looking forward. She was probably afraid to meet my eyes again.

"I'm doing okay," I lied. I couldn't let her know that so much is going on in my life right now, and it's not really her business anymore. "How about you?"

"I'm doing pretty good," she said with a half-smile. I knew she was lying. I always knew when she was lying. I remembered our encounter a few weeks ago, when I saw her walking in the rain crying. It was a clear indication that she's suffering inside because of me. Then she spoke again, "So Darien…?"

My eyebrows perked up, giving her attention. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering after the homecoming game…" she paused and then asked nervously, "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

I paused in the middle of the hallway and I stood there speechless. I didn't know what to say. Tessa is actually trying to get us back together. I can't agree to this, it's going to give her the wrong idea. 'What am I going to say?' I thought to myself, and then I began searching for an answer.

Before I got a chance to speak, I felt someone's head hit my upper back. The person reacted by pushing me, which made me move a step forward. The familiar feminine voice said, "What the hell, Darien? Don't hang out in the middle of the hallway!"

I turned around to the petite nuisance, who was with Lita. I recanted with a smirk, "Well...how about you just watch where you're going, Meatball Head? You're always the one who's running into me."

"Nuh uh, Darien!" she exclaimed as she balled her fists. Her face beginning to turn pink in frustration and continued, "You're the one who's always running into me! And if you want to talk to someone, why don't you go near the lockers or outside!"

"Speak for yourself," I chuckled, pointing out that she is doing the same thing. Serena was in defeat and it looked like she was having a hard time searching for a comeback as she did her bottom lip. She most definitely lost this battle, so I decided to get going. "See ya later, Meatball Head," I teased and Tessa followed behind.

As I walked away, I faintly heard Serena and Lita's conversation:

"Why? Why do I always have to run into him?" she cried.

I heard her brunette friend respond, "Like Mina said, it's probably fate! You guys are meant for each other."

"Oh no! Don't tell me that you're believing Mina's crap!" she exclaimed to her friend, "Darien and I will NEVER date!"

Then another voice chirped, who I assumed was Mina, "Don't jinx it, Serena!" I heard Serena groan. I began laughing and completely forgot Tessa was with me. The thought of me and Serena dating was absurd! Yeah, she's cute but if we got together, it'll only last a week, tops, until we rip each other's heads off. That would be one destructive relationship.

"You two will never stop, will you?" Tessa giggled.

I laughed as I put a hand through my hair, "Haha, I don't think we ever will. It would be weird if we did."

"It's nice to see you smile, Darien," she complimented. Not knowing how to respond, I gave her a quick nod. Then she added, "So, dinner after the game?"

"Can I get back to you on that? I might be tired after the game and have to rest up for the morning parade and such," I replied as I got to the cafeteria line.

"Oh okay," she said, trying to hide her disappointment and grabbed a sandwich.

As I took a sandwich for myself, I said, "Just remind me, k?"

Tessa gave me a half-smile, "Sure."

As we reached the cash register with our full trays, I handed the lunch lady some money and paid for our lunch. She was surprised that I did, and so was I. 'Why did I just do that?' I thought to myself, 'I think I may have made things a little more complicated…' We walked in silence again as we tried to find our friends. I knew we wouldn't be sitting together, because our friends stopped eating lunch together when Tessa and I separated. I'm glad that we don't anymore. Lunch would be awkward if we did. Damn, imagine if I decided to go to dinner...

I saw Tessa's friends wave at her and they gave her a weird look when they saw me with her. Tessa stepped forward and she said with hesitation, "Hey Darien? Do you want to–" She stopped mid-sentence, and then said, "I guess I'll see you at homecoming practice?"

"Yeah," I replied. I pondered about her question before she changed the subject. I figured that she wanted me to sit with her, but she realized it wasn't the best idea. After that we went our separate ways and I took a seat next to Andrew and Nathan. I unwrapped my sandwich and took a few bites. As my friends were talking about how juiced they are for this week, I sat there quietly and contemplated about Tessa. Maybe I could try to go out to dinner with her this last time?

* * *

"You and Darien are so going to get back together tonight! Then you guys will go to homecoming together, and become homecoming queen and king!" One of my best friends, Nicole Lewis, said excitedly as we walked through the stadium entrance.

I replied, "I guess, we'll have to see."

"Ah c'mon, Tessa! He pretty much agreed to go out to dinner with you, he paid for you lunch on Monday, and you said that you two were having fun at homecoming practice," she pointed out.

"I said I had fun, not him. He was really indifferent by the entire thing. Plus, I'm not even sure if we're going out to dinner tonight…He never got back to me or mentioned it when we saw each other," I explained, looking down.

"Pshh, whatever," Nicole said, playfully smacking my shoulder. Then she continued, "I'm sure that he liked being around you again and was afraid to show it! That's just who he is."

"I guess…" I responded. She was beginning to annoy me. I know it was in her best interest to encourage me and tell me that Darien will come back to me, but I don't want to have high hopes. It will hurt me in the end. All I need is to have a little faith. But the biggest problem was that I was full of doubt. I'm always thinking of the what if's, and most of those what if's are negative ones: What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he's planning to break up with me? What if he found someone else? What if? What if? What if? I felt tears beginning to form, and I made sure that I wouldn't close my eyes or else I will. I'm sick and tired of crying, so I sucked up the tears and wiped my eyes with my sweater sleeve. Nicole patted me on the shoulder, comforting me at the perfect time. I had the best friends I could ever ask for. Chrissy and Nicole are the sisters I never had. Without them, I'll probably be the biggest mess after Darien told me he wanted a break. Stereotypical, I know. But it's true.

She spoke with a confiding smile, "Everything will work out, promise."

I replied, "I hope so."

"If he does, he's a douche for leaving you! And me and Chrissy is going to have to beat his ass up!" she said with a wink. I let out a brief laugh, and then suddenly we were stuck with the flow of students trying to find a seat. We repeatedly had to squeeze and push through the crowd to make our way. We finally reached the middle of bleachers, where the Blue Crew spirit section was and where our other best friend would be. We looked up and saw Chrissy decked out in Crossroad High spirit gear. I smiled at her and I grabbed onto Nicole's wrist, so she wouldn't lose me in the crowd. We quickly walked up the bleachers and met up with her.

"Hi guys!" she said loudly, giving us quick hugs.

"Hey Chrissy, sorry we're late," I said, but I don't think she heard me as the crowd roared. I turned around to see the all the commotion, but I missed it and all I saw was Andrew dodging some buff guy in green. As I watched, the announcer recapped that Andrew intercepted the pass and stole the ball at the thirty yard line.

"What did you say, Tessa? I can't hear you!" she yelled into my ear as the crowd cheered again. I saw Andrew get tackled by two boys at the forty-five yard line on, traveling almost thirty yards.

Chrissy and Nicole yelled in unison, "Wooo! Good job, Drew!"

Then I spoke again as the crowd calmed down, "Sorry we're late. We couldn't find parking."

"Oh, haha. I figured," she said and motioned us to take a seat. I noticed that Serena and her friends were sitting in front of us. I accidentally nudged her with my bag as I sat in between Chrissy and Nicole. Serena's head immediately turned around angrily, but her mood changed when she figured out it was me.

"Hey!" she greeted warmly, and then she quickly told her friends to turn around and see who's behind them. They all greeted me with smiles, and then went back to watching the game. I'm really not that close to Serena, but she seems to be a nice girl. My first impression of her was that she was a really pretty girl, and I adored her long, golden hair and big, baby blue eyes. I really liked how she always had a smile on her face and that she was so carefree. She's a happy person; someone I wish to be right now. As much as I admired her, I envied her for the same reasons. I was jealous of her even more when she had Darien's special attention, when they ran into each other. My body unconsciously shuddered as I mentioned his name. It was probably my nerves kicking in for tonight's events, and memories of him flooded my mind. I shook them away, and then I decided to make some small talk with Serena.

"How are you?" I asked. But we quickly got interrupted as everyone cheered for Darien making a touchdown. Nicole handed me the poster that I made for him, and I raised it. The poster sparkled in blue and gold: "#3 has the key to my heart!" As we began to sit down, I overheard Serena's friends teasing her. It took me awhile to figure out who they were talking about until they mentioned Darien's name. It seems like they're always teasing her about Darien liking her and vice versa. I wonder if that's true. Maybe, Darien does like her and he has a funny way of showing it? My eyebrows furrowed and continued to eavesdrop.

"Look at him, Serena!" Mina said, leaning Serena on her shoulder, "Don't tell me you don't think Darien's sexy!"

"Shut up, Mina!" she responded, nudging her away from her.

"Don't deny it!" she teased with a sing-song voice.

"Fine, I admit... Darien is cute," Serena confessed, "But–"

She immediately got cut-off by Mina, "Ah-ha! You_ do_ like him!"

"I didn't say that!" she whined, "I just said he was cute!"

"Mmmhmm," Mina responded with a wink, "I always know who you're crushing on, Serena."

Serena groaned, "You're wrong this time."

"Maybe," she said, "But I'm 90% sure that he likes you!"

"He doesn't like me!" Serena yelled, "More like 90% sure that he hates me!"

"Hey, you two blondies! Knock it off," Raye said with exasperation, "Just watch the game." They suddenly fell silent as Lita whispered something to them. They turned around and I awkwardly caught them looking at me. I shot them a smile and they respond back with a nervous grin. They swiftly moved their bodies forward and silently watched the game again. I knew what Lita whispered to them: I was behind them and they shouldn't be talking about Darien around me, especially like that.

"Hey Tessa?" Chrissy said, noticing that I was quiet.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I answered with a fake smile.

"Okay," she replied, "I know you worried about your date tonight, but right now, just enjoy the game." Chrissy knew I was lying, but she didn't want to argue or talk about it anymore. I don't want to ruin another night of fun. So from there, I tried my best to engage in the game and stay positive. The game was pretty getting intense and we were down by one point by half-time. Everyone left to go to the bathroom, grab some food, or walk around, but I stay behind to think about Darien and imagined how tonight will work out.

It's been four months; four long months, since he told me that he needed time away from me. I think that's plenty of time for him to think about us. It's time for us, mostly him, to decide. Gosh, I miss him and love him so much. These past months have been difficult, especially when it seems like he wasn't fazed by this so-called break he put us on. I never fully understood his intentions and always thought there was something wrong with me, even though he said I wasn't. After our talk, I decided to keep my distance from him to respect his wishes to be apart, but it was also because I was angry at him. When school started, I kept busy to avoid him as much as possible. But I tried and tired, but it didn't stop me from thinking about him. Darien is permanently burned into my mind. His effortless good looks to his smile to the way he laughs to the signature gesture of running his hand through his thick, black hair. I let out an inward sigh, 'Oh, Darien…What happened to us? Can we go back?' Our relationship was absolutely pure bliss and I miss it. I hope tonight will be the night where we'll get back together…

An hour later, the game was finally over and we won by a single touch down. My friends and I waited at the football field for the players to come out the locker room. We watched the team proudly walked out onto the football field, and everyone cheered for them. While everyone was congratulating the team, I anxiously searched for Darien but he was no where to be found.

"Where is he?" I said to myself as gripped onto the poster I made him.

"Looking for Darien?" Someone spoke from behind me, obviously hearing my question.

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" I asked, facing Jed Peterson with concerned eyes.

"Last time I saw him, he stayed behind in the locker room talking to a reporter," he replied, "If I see him, I'll tell him that you're looking for him."

"Thanks, Jed" I said, hiding my sadness and began to walk towards Chrissy and Nicole.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and a well-known voice said, "Darien left already."

I looked at Andrew and blurted out, "What? He left?"

"Yeah, after the reporter was done with him," he repeated.

"Oh, okay," I answered, "We were supposed to hang out after the game…" I trailed off. He probably knew about it.

"Hey Tessa, wait," Andrew said, lightly grabbing my arm to halt me from leaving, "Just call him, k? He said something about going home to get ready."

I smiled at him. Before I got a chance to say thank you, I heard Serena yell Andrew's name. I watched him smile and caught Serena when she ran into his arms. "Congrats, homecoming date!"

"Thanks!" he responded back, "Ready for tomorrow?"

"More than ever!" she said happily. My jealousy deepened as I overheard their conversation. I wish I was her... She was happy and she had a date to homecoming, and I was the opposite of that.

I moved toward the goal and away from my friends, so I could call Darien. I pulled out my phone from my purse and dialed his number. The dial tone continued to buzz and went to his voicemail. I ended the phone call and decided to call him one more time. It went to his voicemail again and I hanged up. I tried one more time, but still no answer. Suddenly, I realized that he's probably still driving home, so I left him a text message, "Hey Darien, are we still on for tonight? Call me back, k?"

I paused and stared at the turf, and my sight began to blur. My biggest doubts washed over me. What if Darien never calls me back? What if he never planned to go out dinner with me tonight? What if he doesn't want to be with me again? I felt a lump stuck in my throat and I tried to swallow it, but it didn't go away and tears began to run down my face. "How could he?" I questioned to myself. I let go his poster and I wiped my tears on my sleeve. I began walking to the parking lot, making sure they wouldn't notice. But I heard best friends yelling my name, but I ignored them and ran into the parking lot. I quickly looked behind me and I saw them running after me. I ran faster, and I finally got to my car and my fingers fumbled as I struggled to find my keys in my purse.

"Tessa!" Chrissy and Nicole said, catching up with me and out of breath. I cried even harder and gave up looking for my keys. I fell back onto my car and slid down to the cold cement. I gathered my legs towards me and I cried into my knees. They remained quiet and I felt them kneel down next to me.

"We're over, we're over," I repeatedly said.

"I heard what Andrew said. He went home to freshen up for your guys' big date!" Nicole said, trying to cheer me up.

"No, I don't believe that," I sobbed.

"Please stop crying, Tessa. You guys aren't over. Like Andrew said, he went home to get ready to see you," she pleaded as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"No! He probably went home to get ready for bed! We're not going to have dinner or hang out ever again. He doesn't want me!" I yelled as I clutched my hands in my hair.

"Tessa, get it together! Don't jump into conclusions," Nicole said, trying to knock some sense into me.

"It's over!" I shot back.

She said with frustration, "Tessa! Don't think that way!"

"Just go away! Leave me alone," I yelled at Nicole and pushed her away from me, which made her fall backward.

I looked up at Nicole and saw her stand up, "What the hell, Tessa! You really need to get it together. Talk me when you're not a miserable bitch. "

She began to walk away and Chrissy went after her, "That was totally uncalled for, Nicole! And it's not making the situation any better. She needs us right now, even though she says she doesn't." I watched Chrissy trying to convince Nicole to come back, and then a few minutes later, they walked back to me.

Nicole kneeled down to me and offered her hand, "Sorry, Tessa. I didn't mean that." I nodded and held onto her hand as she helped me up. Chrissy pulled out a Kleenex travel pack out of her bag, and offered me one. I took it and blew my nose.

"I'm sorry too, Nicole. I didn't mean to...It's just it's clear that Darien doesn't want me," I explained, but when I said his name aloud, more tears trickled down my cheek.

Chrissy held onto me and I cried into her shoulder. "Shh…Just cry," I heard Chrissy said as she stroked my hair, "We'll figure this out."

Author's Notes: There is chapter 7! This chapter was different from previous ones, since I added Tessa's perspective. I've been inching to write her point of view for awhile and finally figured out how to do it. I think this added more drama and you get to see how she's actually doing. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I like writing it. Tell me what you think! :) So what's going to happen next? Did Darien really go home to get ready to go out with Tessa? Or did he stand her up? Wait and see what's in store in the next chapter!


	8. She Said, I Said

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Dedication: First off, I would like to specifically thank CharmedSerenity3 and rosebudjamie, who have been reading this story since the VERY beginning. I'm so grateful that you guys continued to read and review this story after my multiple revisions and after five years. Thank you guys so much for being loyal readers and sticking with me that long! This one is for you guys and this chapter is very similar the second revision. Enjoy! :)

Author's Notes: New chapter! Yes, I have updated sooner than I usually do. I'm very proud of myself. :) So I prepared a playlist for you guys to listen while reading this chapter. Check out my profile, copy the link on my updates, and open a new tab or window. It should play right away, since it's on auto-play. I wanted the link to be posted on this chapter, but the link wouldn't show up. This playlist is optional, and you don't have to listen to it. I just made it, because these were the songs that inspired me to write this chapter when I originally wrote this. Anyways, the story must go on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 8: She Said, I Said (Time We Let Go)**

"Alright, I'm going to let you go," the reporter began, "You did an excellent job out there, and we're expecting the same performance for next week's game."

"Thank you, sir. But I couldn't do it alone without my teammates. We all trained hard this season, and we're going to try our best to win. Crossroads is better than ever and we're determined to get that perfect season," I replied as the reporter turned off the tape recorder. He put it away and offered his hand, and I firmly shook it. I watched him make his way towards Andrew for his next interview.

"Yo, Darien!" I heard behind me.

"What's up, man?" I asked as I removed the towel around my neck.

"I'm going to have a homecoming after party tomorrow. You down?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah," I said as I wiped my face. That after party is just what I needed. I just need to forget about everything that's going on and have fun for once.

"K, see ya tomorrow," he said and walked out of the locker room. Usually, the entire team walks together onto the field as a victory walk to get congratulated by friends and family, but tonight, I decided to stay behind. I didn't want to go out there, since I knew Tessa was waiting for me. I haven't told Tessa my answer about dinner yet. I'm not sure if I want to go, because I'm beat from tonight's game. I almost played the entire game, because we struggled to get a lead. The game was a constant battle. One touchdown after the other, we were down or we were winning. I took a seat on the bench, and the memory of the last play was still fresh and thinking about it seemed like I was still out on the field.

_Flashback_

We held possession of the ball at the last two minutes of the game, and we were at the twenty yard line. We were so close to winning, but our coach called a timeout. We huddled, and he told us that we have to play smart in order to get this winning touch down and urged us to display our best offense. Coach wanted me to either find an open wide receiver or hand it to the running back. But he preferred the ball being passed to the wide receiver, so we could close out the game. I looked at Andrew and the other wide receiver, and they responded with a nod. We did a break and walked onto the field, and we got into our positions. Time began ticking away once the whistles were blown. The center passed me the ball as the lineman tackled each other, preventing them to get to me. I quickly had to get rid of this ball before the defense make their move. 'C'mon, c'mon...Drew, Mark, where are you?' I thought.

Finally, I found Drew, who slipped away from his defender. I passed the ball and he caught it at the fifteen yard line, and began running. The safetys, the final line of defense, were on his tail. But my team made sure to tackle them down. Drew was now free from the defense. I cheered him on as he successfully got into the end zone. I raised my fist in victory as we won by a single touchdown. My team roared with pride as the clock counted down the final ten seconds. We are undefeated: 9–0. One more game and we will have a perfect season, and go to the league's semi-finals. If we won that final game, it would be a major accomplishment for Crossroads High, since our school have never been to the semi-finals and let alone get a perfect season.

"We make one hell of a team," Drew replied as we gave each other pats on the back.

_End of Flashback_

I dragged my duffle bag towards me and took off my jersey and protective gear. I placed them aside, and I took out a clean white tee and placed it over my head. Once my shirt was on, I heard someone's footsteps and I looked over to the locker room entrance across from me.

I saw Drew leaning against the door with crossed arms. As I stood up, he said, "Not going out on the field, Dare?

"Nah, I'm gonna go straight home and get ready to hit the sack," I responded as I picked up my duffle bag and sat it on the bench.

"Ah, I see," he said, "What about dinner with Tessa?"

I cringed. I need to make that decision soon…"Man, I don't know," I said, packing my dirty clothes into my bag.

"You're not even going to tell her that you can't make it?" Andrew said, "That's cold, dude."

"I will. I'm not that fucked up," I responded as I zipped my bag.

He laughed and slyly said, "Yeah, sure… Letting her wait four months isn't fucked up?"

I rolled my eyes and threw my dirty towel at him. He responded, "See! You're one fucked up person for throwing this dirty towel at your one and only best friend."

I rolled my eyes again and I heard our friend's echo our names to come out to the field. I replied, "Whatever, Drew. Go outside and get your fifteen minutes of fame."

He laughed and walked out of the room. I doubled checked if I forgot anything. With a nod, I flipped the switch to turn off the lights and walked out through back door. As I looked for my car, I gazed at the clear night's sky. I closed my eyes and inhaled, then exhaled. A part of me is telling me that I had to go out with her for the last time, but another part of me was screaming 'no'. I whispered to myself, "Maybe I should go out to dinner with Tessa tonight? I let her down enough…"

I finally got to my car and unlocked it. I placed my gym bag in the backseat, and then I went over to the driver's seat and buckled up. Before I placed my keys in the ignition, I leaned my head back onto the headrest and closed my eyes. What am I going to do? I needed someone to talk to, and instantly knew who would help me. I reached for my gym bag to search for my phone. I shuffled through my dirty clothes and finally found it on the bottom of the bag.

**TuxedoMask87: hey usagi**

**Moon Princess: hi there! you guys won, congrats!**

**TuxedoMask87: thanks**

**TuxedoMask87: i need some advice…**

**Moon Princess: oh? what's wrong?**

**TuxedoMask87: remember when i told you my girlfriend asked me to go out to dinner with her tonight a couple of days ago? i still haven't told her my answer and i'm not sure what to do, since i'm planning to break up with her...**

**Moon Princess: yeah, i remember**

**TuxedoMask87: so should i go out with her just this last time?**

**Moon Princess: uhh… it might be a bad idea because it may not end well or she'll get the wrong idea**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah, that's what i keep telling myself**

**Moon Princess: it seems like you already know the answer**

**TuxedoMask87: i know, but something is telling me that i should…**

**Moon Princess: that sucks. i really don't know what you should do. sorry**

**TuxedoMask87: it's okay, thanks anyways. i gotta go, ttyl**

**Moon Princess: no prob. but if you're still questioning it, just go with your gut. i hope everything works out**

I didn't respond back to her, placed my phone in the cup holder, and started the engine. She basically said the same exact thing I've been saying this entire time. But why was I so reluctant to that answer? Why am I fighting so hard to convince myself to go out with dinner with her? This is so damn frustrating! Why did she have to ask me out to dinner?

I put the car on reverse and backed out. I drove in silence, so I could think this out clearly. Suddenly, my phone chimed, so I picked up my phone from the cup holder and read the caller ID: Tessa. I didn't answer, since I was driving and I didn't even have an answer for her yet. The phone rang two more times, and I continued to ignore them. At the stoplight near my apartment complex, my phone notified me that I had a text message. As I read it, I could clearly hear her voice say in my head: Hey Darien, are we still on for tonight? Call me back, k?

I let out a sigh and repeated to myself, "Yeah, Darien? Are you still on for tonight?" I glanced to rear view and saw a cop driving by. I quickly threw my phone on the passenger seat, and turned left as the light turned green.

When I finally got inside of my apartment, I set my stuff down and went straight to the shower. As the cold water splashed onto my sore muscles, I shut my eyes and I made my final decision. I'm going to go out to dinner with Tessa tonight. It was foolish, but something is telling me that I should. Like Usagi advised me to do: go with my gut and do whatever feels right. So that's what I'm going to do. I hope I won't regret this.

I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. I patted myself dry, and then wrapped it around my waist. After applying some lotion and deodorant, I went to my dresser to grab a pair of boxer briefs. I slipped them on, and the closet was the next stop. I decided to wear a forest green V-neck and khaki Levi's. After I was dressed, I checked the time and it was past ten o' clock.

"I thought it was earlier than that," I said softly as I shrugged to the clock. I wonder if Tessa would mind eating dinner this late. Then it hit me that I still haven't contacted her.

After about twenty minutes, I looked for my phone everywhere but I couldn't find it. I stood in my kitchen and recapped the events leading up to my shower. Then a light bulb went off and I concluded that I probably forgot it in the car. I grabbed my keys and lightly jogged down two flights of stairs. I unlocked my car and found my phone sitting on floor on the passenger's side. I picked it up and there were two more missed calls from Tessa, but she didn't leave any voicemails or text messages. It was late already and it's almost eleven. I doubt her parents would want her to be out this late, especially with me and they'll suspect us having sex. I shrugged that thought off and I decided that it was too late to eat out, so I walked back up to my apartment. There was no use to call her back, because that's probably the reason why she called. I went back to my room and took off all my clothing. I grabbed a pair of boxers out a drawer and slipped them on. I heated up some leftover pasta from the other day and ate silently in my kitchen. After, I went to my bedroom and turned on the television. Meanwhile, I went to my bathroom to remove my contacts and replaced them with my glasses. After I jumped onto my comfy bed, I put my left hand behind my head as my right hand flipped through the channels. I landed on the USA channel and a re-run of House M.D. was on, one of my favorite shows. I watched House and his team try to find the answer to why their patient can't fall asleep. Speaking of sleep, I almost forgot how exhausted I was. My eyes began to feel heavy, so I shut off the television.

* * *

I groaned as I heard my phone break out loudly, disrupting my peaceful sleep. I cursed under my breath as I flipped over to my stomach. I extended by arm, but before I go to my phone, it finally stopped ringing. "Good," I muttered as I began to find a comfortable position.

But I thought too soon as the phone rang again. A few minutes later, it rang once more. I buried my face into my pillow and moaned, "Call me back later!"

I moved my body away from my phone and tried to fall back to sleep, but no luck. I'm awake now; and again, the phone chimed yet again. I thought angrily, 'Why can't this person just contact me in the morning?'

I extended my arm from my bed to reach for my phone again, and I patted around the nightstand until I grasped it. I tried to make out the caller ID, but it was too blurry. I narrowed my eyes as I brought the phone closer. I still couldn't read it, so now I had to find my glasses. I sat up and turned on the lamp, and I put on my black-framed glasses. I checked phone and it read:

_3:48 AM_

_TESSA – 4 MISSED CALLS_

"What the fuck?" I said aloud. Then suddenly, I heard the doorbell. I got up from my bed and sluggishly walked to the door. The doorbell rang once more as I looked through the peep hole, and lo and behold, it was Tessa.

I hesitated before I opened the door halfway. "Hey…" I groggily said as I leaned forward onto the door, "It's late. Why are you here?"

"Hi…Umm, can-can I come in?" she asked nervously. I swung open the door, and my eyes widened as I saw her appearance. Her eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep and crying. I shifted my eyes away from her and let her in. She silently followed me to the kitchen.

I switched on the light and wearily said as I pulled out a chair, "Take a seat. I'll be right back." I went into my bedroom. When I returned, I pulled a shirt over my bare chest and sat across from her. As we sat there, I observed her sitting anxiously with her hands in her lap, looking around the apartment.

"So why are you here, Tessa? It's late," I yawned as I leaned back into my chair.

"I know. I'm sorry to bother you… But I wanted to ask you something?" she answered slowly, looking up at me.

I put a hand through my hair to comb it out. Then I began to massage my neck and said, "What did you want to ask me that couldn't wait 'til morning?"

"Sorry, it's nothing… it's just…," she shakily began, and then shook her head, "Nevermind, I should go." She turned herself to face the living room and got up from her seat.

"You went out of your way to come here, so tell what's wrong," I demanded. I was worried about her even though I knew were this was heading… She gradually sat back into her seat and fixated her eyes at the center of the table.

"Why?" she blurted out with her hands flying in front of her. I cocked an eyebrow, asking for a more thorough question. "Why did you stand me up?" she asked as tears began to flow.

"Huh?" I replied as I sat alert, flabbergasted.

"Yes, you did, Darien!" she claimed as she smacked her knee, "You didn't even respond to my calls or text!"

"I got them, but I didn't get a chance to respond," I explained, turning my head.

"You didn't get a chance to respond?" she questioned and stood up, "Darien, it only takes a few measly seconds to call or text back!"

"I was busy," I dryly said, still not looking at her.

"What do you mean you were busy?" she raised her voice as I looked at her; she stood there with her hands at her hips.

I closed my eyes and confessed, "I was busy getting ready…" Then I glanced at the window and I found myself staring at the full moon, trying to ignore the situation.

"You really getting ready?" she said taken aback from my confession. She gave me a questioning look as she sat down, awaiting the answer as I turned my head to her again.

"Yeah, I was getting ready to go out to dinner with you. And when I was about to call you, I couldn't find my phone. It took me forever to find it, and then I found it in my car. I got those calls, but I assumed you wanted to cancel, so I went upstairs and went to bed," I explained with crossed arms.

Suddenly, her mood changed and tears began to form again. She cried, "So, you didn't even bother to call me?"

"Jeeze, Tessa. I wasn't thinking straight. I was tired," I responded, irritably, "You know I played most of the game."

"That doesn't make a valid excuse!" she said, angrily as her face began to turn pink, "And why would you assume that I wanted to cancel? That date meant _everything_to me!"

"I didn't know that it meant that much to you. It was just dinner," I replied. My anger was gradually building inside of me. She was making me into the bad guy when I tried my best to be the good guy. At least she knew that I wanted to go out to dinner with her. Did that not count at all? Especially when it was the final time we'll be together as couple? Well, of course... She doesn't know that. But still...

"Just dinner? Just dinner?" she repeated and said, "Darien, I had this big surprise waiting for you, so I could ask you to the dance!" Then her tone sadden, "And most importantly, so we could be together again…"

I shut my eyes as her sentence ended. I didn't reply right away. "Tessa, I'm sorry."

"Fuck your apology," she rejected, "You don't even know what today is!"

I asked, dumbfounded, "What are you talking about?"

She rose up from her seat and yelled, "See, this is exactly what I'm saying!"

"Okay, I really don't know what you're talking about. Can you help me out here?" I commanded as rose to my feet.

"How could you forget our anniversary?" her voice cracked, and I could tell that she was in the verge of crying again.

"I have a lot on my plate right now, Tessa. I forgot," I explained in a stern voice. I really did forget our anniversary, and I didn't even know that we were still counting…

"Yeah, like how you forgot about me for four months," she accused with attitude and crossed arms, which made my jaw drop.

"Those past four months, all I ever thought about was you!" I shouted, moving closer to her.

"Whatever, Darien! I don't believe you," she said, shifting her body towards the door.

"If you don't believe me, then leave," I suggested as I pointed out to the door.

"No!" she refused, stubbornly.

"Then what the hell do you want from me?" I pleaded.

"You!" she yelled, "I want you to tell me you love me and that you want me back!"

I turned my head and my eyes narrowed to the center of the table as I struggled to find the words to say. I looked at her; my dark blue eyes met her watery green ones. She looked away from me as she sniffled and wiped away her tears. We obviously are not on the same page anymore. This is not how I planned our break up to be. Especially, today of all days… How am I going to break this to her? I walked away and went back into my room. I was surprised that she didn't even bother to protest my leave.

A few moments later, I emerged with the tissue box and handed it to her, "Here."

Before I got to chance to sit down, she asked loudly, "How much longer do I have to wait, Darien? I'm tired of waiting!" I didn't look at her. I felt her eyes staring at me, and she said, "Please, please say something!"

"Okay, Tessa…Take a seat," I suggested, "I have to be honest with you."

"What do you mean?" she said as she sat back down. She took a tissue and began to pat away her remaining tears.

"I don't know how to put this…" I replied, looking down.

"What are you trying to say?" she commanded. "Look at me!" I turned my head towards her, and let out a sigh.

"Tessa," I paused, "We can't keep going on like this…"

"Are you trying to break up with me?" she screamed. She threw the tissue box at me as she stormed to the door. I watched her struggle with my multiple locks, and I walked over to her.

She was still facing the door and she wept. "Tessa, please don't cry. I'm not worth your tears," I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and exclaimed, "How can I not cry, Darien? How are you not worth my tears? I love you! And I've been crying every night, since you told me you wanted a break!"

"Tessa…" was the only thing I managed to say. I've made up my mind, and that was the final answer. She can't change it.

"Darien… Please, I don't want to break up," she said and wrapped her arms around me, "Baby, let's work this out."

"No," I replied as I began to peel her arms away from me.

"If you need more time, I guess I could wait longer..." she suggested as she embraced me once more.

"No, I don't need anymore time. I've made up my mind," I told her and pulled away.

"You're such a damn liar!" she said, pushing me away with all her strength.

"A liar?" I questioned with furrowed eyebrows

"You promised that you were going to come back to me!" she yelled and her hand flew across my face.

I briefly placed a hand on my left cheek, then answered, "For four months, I've been thinking if I should get back together with you, but I just can't do it anymore."

"Why not?" she whined as she pounded on my chest.

"I just can't, damnit!" I exclaimed as I backed away from her. I turned toward the kitchen in need of something to drink. I mumbled, "Damn, I wish I still had some beers or kept that hene bottle."

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked as she followed close behind.

"Just getting some water," I answered coldly as I grabbed a glass out of a cabinet.

"Why don't you want to be with me?" she asked. Not answering, I went to the fridge and poured me a glass of water. "Well?" she demanded, waiting for to reply.

I faced her and looked her in the eye. Once I opened my mouth to speak, I immediately was interrupted.

"Is it because you don't love me?" she asked with sadness. I didn't answer, and instead, I brought the glass to my mouth and took a sip. I sat the glass down on the counter as I observed her walking closer to me.

"Do you?" she said. She placed a hand on my arm and looked me straight in the eye. Tessa tiptoed as she leaned in to kiss me, which was full of passion and emotion. I was shocked that I kissed her back. But I didn't feel the same anymore.

'Why did I allow her to do that?' I thought in shock as I gently pushed her away.

I didn't say a word to her as she spoke, "You didn't feel anything did you?"

"I…" I mumbled as I put my right hand to my lips.

"You don't love me anymore…" she finished with sorrow.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I replied and placed my hands into my pockets, "Yeah…"

I watched her move slowly away from me, not saying a word. Then she ran towards the door, and again, she had no luck opening the damn door. She simply stood there and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same as I once did," I apologized as I faced her back.

"Why?" she asked in despair as she turned to me, gazing at me.

I closed my eyes and admitted, "We just drifted apart."

"What do you mean? How did we drift apart? We were always together!" she protested.

"Face it, Tessa. We did, our relationship changed. It wasn't as carefree as it was in the beginning, then we started fighting all the time and–"

With every word she emphasized, she poked her index finger at my chest. She yelled, "No, _you_were the one that drifted away from our relationship! We were always fighting over how _you_ never showed how much _you_ cared about me and how we never hanged out!"

"Tessa, I'm sorry!" I apologized as I put a hand onto my chest, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. You don't deserve a guy like me. And you are right! I was the one who drifted away. I've been debating if I should run back to you, but I just I don't feel the same as you feel for me! I'm sorry that I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry for making you wait so long! Let's just end this now!"

"No…" she said. Then shock overcame her body and she didn't move. With a swift movement, she backed away from me and met the door. Her body slid down and met the cold tile floor. Tessa placed her hands on face and cried, "No, I don't want it to end like this…

"We need to, Tessa. I'm only hurting you…In the long run, I will just hurt you more and you don't need an asshole like me. You deserve someone who will make you his world, and that's not me," I explained as I kneeled down next to her.

"But Darien, I'm in love with you. I love everything about you. Your flaws, everything! All I can do is think about you, your touch…I miss you! Let's work this out and start over again," she cried as she clenched her hands into her hair.

"Don't you understand? I don't feel the same about you. You were right, when we went to the beach…I love you as a friend, but I'm not in love with you..."

"So our relationship didn't mean anything to you?" she asked miserably, "You don't care that I love you so much?"

"Of course, it meant a lot to me. You were a great girlfriend! You are my first love. But it wasn't going to last forever," I clarified as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But true love last forever…" she whispered to herself.

I clearly heard her statement and stood up. "You call this true love, you and me? You're in love with me, but I can't do the same. How can this be true love?"

She sat there quietly as my words sunk in. She knew I was right. The relationship that we have is one-sided, and I will never lover her the way she loves me. It will never work out. She gathered her legs under her arm and sobbed into them.

"I'm sorry, Tessa. I know this is breaking your heart, and it hurts me to do this. But I can't help how I feel. You'll get over this eventually and find someone else..." I apologized again. She didn't respond and she continued to cry. I decided that she needed time to let everything sink in. I stood against the adjacent wall and waited for her to finish up.

A few minutes later, I said, "Here, take my hand." I bended down and reached for her hand, so she could get up. She hesitated, and then grabbed a hold of it.

She said, bleakly, "So... we're over?"

"Yeah," I replied as I slipped my hands into my pocket.

"All I wanted was for us to be together again and go to the dance…" she said as she began to cry again. I wrapped my arm around her neck and let her cry into my shoulder.

"I know…" I replied. Then I said, "Tessa?"

"Yeah?" she said as she looked up at me.

"I know its over between us, but we can still be friends…" I insisted as I swept some hair behind her ear.

"How can we ever be friends?" she said as let go of me.

"Tessa, I still care about you. You were one of my best friends before we got together. We had so many great times when were _just friends_. Doesn't that count as something?" I hesitated before I suggested, "If you still need a date to homecoming, I'll be your date. How about it?"

Tessa responded, declining my offer and removed her arms from me, "I don't know, Darien… It would be too hard for me. Thanks though."

"Okay, if you change your mind...I'm free," I said.

"Thanks, Darien," she thanked and gave me a quick hug.

"What friends are for," I whispered into her ear.

"I guess I'm gonna get going," Tessa said. I unlocked the door for her and opened it. She walked passed me and went into the hallway. She turned around, and now, we were face to face.

"I'm sorry for what went down tonight. I feel like I took advantage of you. I'm s–"

"Shh… I know," she said as she put her index finger on my lips. I leaned against the side panel as I waited her to leave.

"I guess this is goodbye to us…" Tessa courageously said, and I responded with a nod. "Goodbye, Darien…" she said as another a tear fell from her heartbreaking, green eyes.

"Bye," I simply said.

She gave me a small smile, and I watched her reached the staircase. She suddenly paused and waved me a final goodbye. I gave her another nod, then she took a step down. Once she was out of my view, I found myself still staring at the empty hallway. I let out a sigh and finally shut the door.

Author's Notes: Tessa and Darien are over! Finally, right? So what's in store for the next chapter? What will happen at the homecoming dance or the after party at Nathan's house? You got to wait and see in the next installment of Perfect Strangers! Please don't forget to review!


	9. Just Dance!

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Notes: Yes, another quick update! Having a chapter outline is really helping me write this story, and I've been cruising along. I hope I don't jinx myself, haha. Anyways, chapter 8 was a success and I thank all those who have reviewed it. BTW! Serena returns in this chapter. Yay! Happy reading!

Random fact: I failed to notice it was Darien's birthday last week. Happy belated 36th birthday to him! Gosh, it's been almost 20 years since Sailor Moon has been out. Sailor Moon fan for life! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the songs I mentioned in this chapter.

**Chapter 9: Just Dance! **

I let out a deep breath as I reached the front door. I forgot that we were was meeting at her house. It was strange being at her front door like this. It reminded me of time when I picked her up for our first date or the time when I first met her parents... I sighed again. I held onto the lapels of my sports jacket and adjusted my tie, and I found myself staring at my reflection against the grand glass door. After what happened last night (or I should say earlier this morning), tonight will be a long night and I'm not looking forward to it. I brought my finger to the doorbell, but quickly retracted it and turned around. I should have just stayed home. I really don't want to go to this dance; I have a bad feeling about this... As I walked down a few steps, I saw Nathan and Lita walking up the front steps to her house.

"Hey Dare," he greeted as his date waved at me, "Where you headed?"

"Oh, I forgot my phone in the car," I lied.

"Ah I see," he responded, "See ya in there."

I gave him a nod and began walking my car, which was parked around the corner. I got inside and just sat there with my hands on the wheel. I shook my head and walked out. It's senior year; I should go to the dance and I shouldn't let the ticket go to waste, especially since I'm already in a financial crunch. And most importantly, it shouldn't matter that Tessa and I just broke up. I'm just going to man up and deal with it. I was at the front door again and rang the doorbell. I faintly saw a feminine figure walk to the door. As it swung open, I was greeted with a warm smile.

"Oh hello, Darien! I haven't seen you in ages," Tessa's mother replied and gave me a peck on the cheek. Thank God, her dad didn't answer the door.

I gave her a quick smile and said as I placed a hand at the nape of my neck, "Yeah, it has been awhile."

Mrs. Valentine was the type of adult, who never seems age. She looked a lot younger than she is, and she's quite an attractive woman with a good sense of style. She was wearing a black on black outfit with a splash of plum, open-toed heels. It had a high-cut neckline and a sheer bodice with a white graphic design over a black pencil skirt. Tessa most definitely got her looks from her; they were practically splitting images of each other. They both shared auburn brown hair, the same face structure, and a 5'5" stature. The only differences between them were only their hairstyle and eye color. Her mom had a more sophisticated and sleek A-line bob, and Tessa's hair was long and layered. Then her mother had light brown eyes, and she had green, which she got from her dad.

"Come in, come in," she commanded with a hand gesture, "Everyone is waiting in the back taking photos." As I stepped in, I walked into the way too familiar home and scent of warm vanilla. I followed her through the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"How have you been, Darien?" she asked as we continued our way.

"I've been pretty busy," I replied as I got glimpse of a photo of me and Tessa smiling widely at her Sweet Sixteen party. I shut my eyes as the memories from that day began to flow in. Funny, how it was only about a year and a half ago. But it was sad that so much has changed since then and we were not that couple anymore..

"Do you still work at that restaurant on 4th avenue?" she asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"No, I actually quit last week," I answered.

"Oh, I see," she commented, "Not getting enough hours?"

"Yeah, that was one of the reasons. I also had a hard time juggling two jobs, football, and school," I replied.

"It must be," she said. I could feel the awkwardness set in between us. I think she knows that Tessa and I broke up. I hope that she isn't going to bring it up right now…

I think I spoke too soon as she said, "Darien?"

I swallowed a dry lump in my throat and responded, hiding my nerves, "Yeah?"

She pulled me aside into the laundry room and shut the door. I leaned against the washer and looked down with my hands in my pockets.

"I need to talk to you about Tessa."

I stopped dead in my tracks. What does she know about last night? What is she going to say? Is she going to chew me out for hurting her daughter? Shit, this can't be good...

"Do you mind if you could be Tessa's date for tonight?" she asked. I was shocked. That wasn't what I was expecting. I guess she's trying to be a good mother. Then she continued as I turned my head to her, "Darien, I know that you guys aren't on good terms right now, but she doesn't have a date. It's her last homecoming. And at least she could spend it with someone that she really cares about. You know?"

I shifted my eyes away from her and stared at the pile of laundry, because I know her eyes were full of concern for her daughter. Mrs. Valentine pleaded as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Please?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I finally gave her an answer with a faint smile, "Sure."

"Thank you so much, Darien," she said as she gave me a brief hug.

"But I'm not quite sure if she wants to go with me," I said honestly as last night replayed in my head.

"She'll be stubborn at first, but I know she'll agree," she said, "She still loves you."

"Yeah, I know..." I replied, "But if she agrees to this... I don't have a corsage for her."

"Oh, don't worry hun. I bought one just in case," she said with a wink, "Let me get you it." We walked out of the laundry room and walked into the kitchen. She opened the stainless steel refrigerator door and handed me the corsage and boutonniere package.

"Thanks," I said as I looked down at package given to me. The roses blushed a bright pink and a shiny leopard print ribbon held it together. This was so Tessa; it was her favorite color and pattern. I wonder how her dress looks like…

I followed Mrs. Valentine again and she led me into the backyard. I was taken aback at the beautiful scenery. No wonder they pick her house, it looked like something out of a tropical resort. Last time I was here, the backyard was still unfinished: the pool was still being dug up and there were large patches of dirt everywhere. Now, that dug up hole was now a huge kidney-bean shaped pool that sparkled an aqua-blue color. Toward the middle of the pool, my eyes fixated at the star of the backyard– a massive, rock waterfall that led into a grotto. Next to the pool was a gazebo with lounge chairs. The palm trees, colorful flowers, and shrubs completed the breathtaking landscape. I glanced to my right and I found a complete outdoor kitchen with a built-in grill, stove, and mini refrigerator. To my left was the dining area that was covered in a lattice terrace. The dining table had an array of hors d'oeuvres and mock-cocktails for our homecoming group.

"Wow," I said in awe.

"Like we mentioned earlier, it's been awhile," Mrs. Valentine responded.

"It looks great," I complimented.

"Why, thank you," she responded with a winning smile.

Tessa's friends called for her mom. She said to me, "Go help yourself with some food and drinks."

I gave her a nod, and she quickly walked over to them. I watched them take photos of the mother and daughter by the pool side. I decided to wait at the dining area. I pulled out a seat and set down the corsage package on the table. The food in front of me was tempting, so I grabbed a few mini quiches.

As I popped one of them in my mouth, I observed Tessa and her mother posing for a picture as the rest of the group watched and waited for their turn. After taking the photo, she ran to her friends to check the camera and they decided to take another one. I'm glad that she's trying to enjoy today, but I hope when she sees me I don't kill her mood.

I closed my eyes. I was still tired after what happened last night. I barely slept after Tessa left. I was lying in my bed, tossing and turning for two hours. When the sun rose, it was already seven, so I decided to get some studying done and made breakfast before I went off to the Homecoming Parade.

I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder and my eyes flew open. I sat alert as I turned to see Drew in front me wearing a black button down and matching slacks with a satin, magenta tie.

"Taking a nap there, Darien?" he joked with a big smile.

"Yeah… You know I didn't get much sleep last night," I answered wearily. He was the first to know that we broke up, and we already went over it at lunch at the Crowne after the Homecoming Parade.

There standing next to him was Serena. I felt myself blush as I examined her. I never saw Serena this way, and she looked beautiful. Her long blonde hair was curled and pinned to the side. Her makeup was very simple; she donned a shimmery light pink shadow, mascara, black eyeliner, and a neutral lip gloss. The bodice of her dress had a simple sweetheart neckline in black satin. At her waist, there was a magenta waistband that gathered in the middle into a bow. The voluminous skirt made of white tulle decorated with mini polka dots.

"What are you staring at Darien?" she said disgustedly with a raised eyebrow.

"You clean up very well, Serena," I complimented with a smile. Her bewildered reaction was priceless. For one, I said her real name, which only happens once in a blue moon. And secondly, I said something nice to her.

She just stood there confused and let out a quick, "Thank you?"

"You're welcome, Meatball Head," I chuckled.

Serena rolled her eyes and then suggested, "How about you two take a picture?" Andrew and I agreed, and stood closer to each other and we jokingly mugged the camera.

"Don't mean-mug the camera! Smile!" she exclaimed. We flashed a smile as she said, "Say cheese!"

"Thanks, Serena," Drew said, "Dare, can you take a picture of me and Serena?" He handed me the camera. I counted to three and took the picture. They both thanked me, and I began to walk to rest of the guys.

"Hey Dare! C'mon take a picture of you and your favorite, Meatball Head," Drew laughed. Serena and I exchanged looks, and decided why not. We stood next to each other awkwardly. We were literally two feet away and I gave a forced smile.

"Jeeze, you two… Try to look like you guys like each other!" Drew exclaimed.

Serena and I scooted closer to one another, and I placed my arm around her small waist.

"Alright, that's a lot better!" Drew said, and began counting to three. After the picture was taken, Serena playfully pushed me away and stuck her tongue at me. I laughed to myself as she parted ways with Drew to take some photos with her friends. Drew and I went over to the opposite side of the table, where the some of the guys were chilling.

Drew said, "Dude, tonight is going to be interesting…"

"How so?" I replied.

"This group is all drama," he answered, "First off… you and Tessa just broke up. Then you and Serena will probably get in some heated argument. And Rita is here with that jackass of a friend. Then, Raye went with Jed instead of Chad, who asked her first. And lastly, Chad was a last minute addition to our group, because Brooke asked him to be his date after she couldn't find anyone to go with when Zeke turned her down. Imagine how the after party might be!"

I sighed, "Thanks for the heads up, Perez Hilton."

Drew punched me in the arm, "Fuck you, man."

I let out a laugh. Then my eyes found Tessa and traveled with her every move. She took more pictures with her friends and her family. I watched I saw Tessa's mother whisper something in her ear. She looked my way and she caught me looking at her. I quickly diverted my eyes away from her, trying to make it seem like she didn't catch me, and I began to engage in the guys' conversation. I heard Drew let out an 'ahem' and darted his eyes to signal she was behind me. She tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"Hey Darien," she shyly said, looking at me in the eye. Her hair was straightened and teased half up with her bangs made into a French braid. She wore pink lipstick and winged eyeliner. The top of her dress had cheetah print, and at her empire waist, it had a thick, bright pink sash and a bow on the left side. The rest of her dress was black and it hugged her curves. She looked breathtaking...

"Hey," I replied. I could feel the discomfort between us as we stood there.

"My mom wanted us to take some pictures together," she said as I noticed that the guys left, leaving us alone.

"Okay," I replied. Remembering what her mom asked me earlier, I asked, "I know you refused last night, but I'll ask you one more time. Do you still need a date?"

"No…" she answered.

"Okay," I said and left her.

I felt her hand tug onto my jacket and she said, "Darien, wait."

I turned back to her and I waited for her to continue, "I know my mom put you up to this, because she's worried about me. I'll just agree to this to make her happy."

"But is this what you want?" I asked her.

"Honestly…N-" she began, "Yes." She admitted.

With a nod, we went over to the other end of the pool, where her mom was waiting for us to take pictures. Her mom directed us to do the typical dance photos. We did a photo where she put the boutonniere on my jacket, and then we did a photo where I place the corsage on her wrist. The next one she placed her hand on my chest and my arm around her, and then we finished with the pose where we're both facing the same way and I place my arms at her sides and held onto each other's hands. It was weird holding onto her like this…When we finished up, Mrs. Valentine and another mom rallied up all the girls to take pictures. After, it was the guys' turn and then the entire group gathered.

Someone announced that the limo has arrived and we took some last minute photos with stretched Hummer. After, we left to go to dinner at an Italian restaurant about thirty minutes from town and it had an amazing beach front view. Dinner was food was pretty good and the atmosphere was perfect for our formal attire. I took note of the place, one day I'll take someone special here.

Once dinner was finished, we were off to the dance. The limo rolled up to curb to drop us off, and we saw flashing lights out the window. When we stepped onto the red carpet, lights flashed from every direction, mimicking paparazzi. Tessa grabbed my arm and we walked through the commotion and we smiled to the real photographers. We finally got to the dance entrance the speakers were bumping "Salt Shaker" by the Ying Yang Twins.

When we stepped in, Tessa let go of me as her friends dragged her onto the dance floor. The guys and I followed behind. Everyone was matched up with their dates besides me and Tessa, and a few other people. I didn't want to dance with her, so I was bobbed my head to the beat as her and her friends danced together in a train. Then out of nowhere, some chick begins to grind on me. I pulled her closer to me and she held onto my hands for support as we bended down lower. My head rested against her shoulder, and I opened my eyes and saw Tessa staring at us. She caught me looking at her and turned around. She tried to make me jealous by dancing with one of my friends, Zeke. I sighed inwardly and the song was about to end. I heard the DJ begin to mix the song into "Goodies" by Ciara. I decided that I'll end the dance with this mysterious girl after this song.

I loosened our embrace and said into her ear, "Hey, thanks for the dance."

The girl quickly faced me, gave me a smile, and walked toward her date. I was astonished to find out that I was dancing with Raye. She was one heck of a dancer. I cracked a smile and let out an internal laugh. I didn't know she was like that… Jed is going to have fun tonight. Then I found myself dancing with another girl to "Ms. New Booty" by Bubba Sparxxx.

Minutes later, the song broke out to the "Cha Cha Slide". The girl and I separated, and I began following the crowd. I observed my surroundings and saw Tessa and the rest of the group in front of me. As the song ended, "Shake Dat Monkey" by Too Short and Lil Jon blared through the speakers. Tessa backed up into me, and began dancing with me. I was hesitant at first, but I continued to follow her movements. She was my 'date' after all. She grabbed my hands and held them tightly. I raised one of her arms, and she grinded harder against my growing arousal. She suddenly changed her pace as the song's beat quickened. Damn, I forgot how it was to dance with her; she still knew how to turn me on.

After three songs with Tessa, I decided I needed some fresh air. I whispered to her, "I'm going to go outside."

She nodded and went to her friends, who were surprised of what just happened. I pushed through the crowd, and went to the corner of the gym. I grabbed chilled bottle of water off the table and made my way outside. I leaned against a rail and watched Serena and her friends converse amongst each other. Suddenly, I heard them shriek as Lady Gaga's "Just Dance" opening melody began to play. I watched Mina trying to pull Serena back inside, but she didn't budge.

"Let's go back in there, Sere!" Mina encouraged, "This is our song!"

"I know, but I'm still tired!" she declined. Mina pouted at her, but Serena shook her head. "Go! I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay, okay!" Mina complied and they began to made their way toward the door. Her friends greeted me as they walked passed me. Meanwhile, Serena gradually made her way toward me and took a seat on the rail.

"Hey, best friend," she joked and nudged me on the shoulder.

I said as I rubbed the shoulder that she made contact with, "Hey, Serena."

"Something's been off with you all day," she said, "What happened to your usual jerk-like self?"

"Nothing, just not in the mood," I answered as I gave her a shrug.

"Well, it amazes me that you didn't even try to make fun of me all day. And it's weird that you have using my real name and you even complimented me!" she rambled, "But then again, I don't mind you being nice to me. But it's just not normal..."

"Yeah..." I simply said as I turned my body around and rested my arms on the railing.

"What's wrong, Darien?" she curiously asked, placing a hand on my shoulder and looking at me with her big cerulean eyes, "I don't like this indifferent Darien." She ended with a pout.

"It's none of your business," I replied and bowed my head.

"Ah c'mon, Darien!" she said as playfully pushed me with both hands. Then suddenly, I found her leg kick up in the air as she lost balance and began to fall backward. Everything happened in slow motion. As my mind slowly registered what was happening, time happened to fast forward and Serena was so close to falling off. I placed an arm around her and sat her up.

I chuckled, "Oh, Meatball Head... You know you don't have to try so hard to get into my arms. All you need to ask. That simple."

She rolled her eyes and laughed as she jumped off the rail, "Haha, that's more like it. The Darien I'm used to."

"You know, I've noticed that I'm always there to save you from your clumsy self?"

She giggled, "I know! Why is that?"

"And we always run into each other," I added.

"Ugh, I know!" she whined.

"I still think you do it on purpose." I proclaimed.

"In your dreams, Darien!" she said, pushing me, "You just happen to be there. I believe you're waiting for me to make a move."

"Yeah, actually, I stalk you all day long until we finally run into each other," I sarcastically said.

She played along and said, "Because you had the biggest crush on me since we've met."

I rolled eyes and mocked, "In your dreams, Meatball Head."

"Whatever, Darien," she said and grabbed a hold of my hand, "Let's go back inside before our friends speculate our whereabouts!"

Weird, she was holding my hand. If we were at the arcade or in the school hallways, she would have pull her hand away in disgust. She continued to pull my hand and once I finally got up, she trips over a crack, making us both fall to the ground. She was underneath me and we burst into laughter due to our present situation.

"First, you almost fell off a rail. And now, you're falling everywhere," I chuckled, "Are you drunk, Meatball Head? I heard they spiked the punch."

She laughed, "No, I'm not! I swear."

My body was still pushed against her and she squirmed underneath me. I said in an alluring voice, "I know you like this. After all, you have the hots for me."

She gagged and laid her hands flatly onto my chest, trying to get out of my hold. She yelled, "Eww! Get off of me, Darien!"

I propped myself up and got to my knees. I offered my hand, so I could help her up. As our hands met, it was... it was electrifying? I shook it off and I straightened up myself, "Maybe you shouldn't hold on to me, because you're just going to take me down with you again." She simply laughed and we walked together into the gym.

* * *

After Darien walked off, I was quite parched, so I went to the refreshments booth and grabbed some water. I took one big gulp, and I found Brooke and Rita resting at a table. I sat down and smiled at them. They smiled back at me, and they continued with their conversation. I sat there and contemplated if I should go outside and get some fresh air. But I knew Darien was out there… Should I? Heck, if I wanted fresh air, then I should go get some.

After I finished my drink, I stepped out of the musky gym and then there, I saw Darien and Serena fall to the ground. I took a step back and hid behind the door, and watched them lay on the floor, laughing. I observed Darien getting up and helped her to her feet. They looked really happy and they looked good together. Ever since I went out with Darien, I always wondered if there was something between them… And add in my jealousy for Serena... Crap, they were walking my way, so I power-walked back to the refreshment table before they saw me.

* * *

When we stepped in, they DJ played a 90's song, "Too Close" by Next. We went over to the crowd and we found ourselves standing on the outskirts of couples, slowly rocking to the song. I wasn't really feeling the song, so I suggested that we go sit down near the refreshments table. We took a seat; I sat there tapping my foot to the beat of the song as I watched Serena look around at the decorations. Once the song was over, the song mixed into "Yeah" by Usher. I observed her bobbing her and moving her shoulders to the song with closed eyes. She looked like she really wanted to dance. Maybe it's time to go back onto the dance floor.

So I said, "Serena, want to dance?"

She gave me a weird look and took a second to think about it. She finally spat out, "Uh, sure?"

The crowd began to get bigger as the song continued. I held onto her hand, so she won't lose me. And that I felt that electrical shock once more... We struggled to make our way through the crowd, but we finally found her friends, Molly and Amy, who were dancing next to their dates, Melvin and Greg. We danced in a small circle, and I didn't know what to expect. Would Serena try to freak with me? Would I dance back? Oh God, I hope not. That would be uncomfortable.

When the song ended, the DJ said as I heard the intro of "Mad" by Ne-Yo, "Let's slow it down for all those lovely couples out there."

Molly and Melvin began dancing with each other, and we stood there awkwardly as everyone else began to pair up. I tapped Serena on the shoulder and I offered my hand, indicating that we should dance together. She was uncertain at first, but she took my hand and I brought her closer to me. Why was it every time our hands meet, I get this weird feeling...? I placed around her waist and she placed her hands on my shoulders. There was an odd distance between us as we swayed with the song. As our awkward distance began to diminish, she placed her head against my chest. It was cute, she barely reached my shoulder. Dancing with Meatball Head felt very calming and natural. Wow, did I just say that? I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Drew making his way over to us. He walked behind Serena and tapped her on the shoulder.

Serena and I stilled, and slowly released our embrace. He gave me a smirk, and I shot him a confused looked. Why the hell was he looking at me like that for?

Then he asked, "May I cut in?"

I nodded and let go of her. Serena walked to her date and gave me a charming smile. They began to dance the rest of the song. I decided to go back outside and get some air. I ran a hand through my hair and leaned against the wall with one leg propping me up. I stared at a crack on the ground and reminisced the time I just spent with Serena... What just happened? I felt like our relationship just changed in a matter of minutes. Us, slow dancing that close? I let out a breath. It was nothing. We were just becoming better friends. That's it. Yeah, that was it. Stop overthinking it, Dare.

From afar, I heard someone say, "Alright! It's time to announce our Homecoming King and Queen!"

I went back inside and stood with my arms crossed, waiting for the announcement. I was on that ballot...

"Give me a drum roll, please!" Chrissy said and everyone began stomping. Chrissy opened the envelope and shock was written all over her face. Then she choked out, "You're Homecoming Royalty is Tessa Valentine and Darien Shields!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as my eyes widened.

"Come right up!" Chrissy insisted as a spotlight was placed on me. I slowly began to walk to the stage and found Tessa trailing behind. Chrissy placed the crowns on our head and said, "Now, they will share their first dance as Homecoming King and Queen."

The song "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey started to play. We walked off the stage and the spotlight followed and we danced. We didn't share a word to each other. I listened to the lyrics, and shut my eyes. This song pretty much matched what she's probably feeling right now… After my time with Serena, I forgot my problems and I had a genuine good time. Tessa stepped closer to me and placed her head onto my shoulder. I shut my eyes as I felt my shirt begin to dampen. I began to console her by rubbing her back, but it wasn't helping. It only just made her cry harder. Just great… This just ruined her night. Why did it have to me? Why did it have me her? Why could it been someone else...

Now, our dance was over and an upbeat song started to play. Tessa lightly pushed me and walked away with her hands covering her face. I watched her run outside as her best friends followed her. I shoved my hands into my pockets and went to sit down. Fuck, my night was was going just fine and now this. Good thing Nate was having an after party. I need to get wasted tonight and forget about everything. I need a break from my reality.

"Hey Darien," Nathan said as he sat next to me. I laughed to myself; speak of the devil.

I turned to him, "Hey Nate. W'sup?"

"Are you still going to my after party?" he asked.

"Hell yeah," I said.

"Want to put some money down for the goods?"

I placed a hand into my pocket to grab my wallet, and I questioned as I flipped open my wallet, "How much are you asking for?"

"I'm asking everyone to pitch in five bucks," he answered.

I began searching for a five, but I had no luck. "All I got is a twenty. You got change?"

"Yeah," he said as he brought out a wad of cash out of his pocket. He began flipping through it and he handed me three bills, and I exchanged it with my twenty. "Thanks man. Tonight's about to be crackin'!"

I nodded, and curiously asked, "Who's buying the booze for us?"

"My sister," he responded, "It's a joint party. Some of her college friends are coming too."

"They want to go to a high school party?" I said in disbelief with a cocked eyebrow.

"She said, just as long as there is alcohol, then it's all good," he replied with a wink, "Well, I'm gonna go find more people."

Then he added, "If you about to be faded tonight, you can crash at my place."

Author's Notes: Many reviewers wanted more Serena and Darien action, and there you go! I know I've been using Darien's point of view for awhile. I'm going to give him a rest, and go back to Serena's soon. So...what's going to happen next? You tell me! Want the after party scene or move on from homecoming? What do you guys want? Go on and tell me by reviewing!

P.S. Check out my profile, I have a link of the dresses I picture the girls wearing and the Homecoming group pairings.


	10. Show Me a Good Time

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Note: Wow, it's been almost 2 years since I've updated this story. I wrote this chapter earlier this year but Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it, and I couldn't find a time to update it since I'm a full time college student and I work on the weekends. I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter and I will post the extended version of this chapter in a couple of days. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 10: Show Me a Good Time**

I was home. I stepped out of Nathan's black Range Rover and I waved him a quick 'goodbye' before I walked up the stairs to my apartment. My head was throbbing so badly. I drank too much last night… It has been long over due since I partied like that. Heck, I don't even remember anything, but I am pretty damn sure that I had a good time. I hurried to my apartment as my headache continued to pound harder and harder. I needed some strong, black coffee ASAP. I pulled out my keys from my pocket and I anxiously struggled to put the key into the lock. Ugh, this hangover is not the business. How much did I drink anyways?

Finally, I got the door opened and I headed straight into the kitchen cabinet, where I stored my coffee supplies. I opened the cupboard and reached for the coffee tin. It felt pretty light, but I hoped that there was enough for me to make one cup. I opened the tin and sadly, there were only a few specks left. Now, I got to go out and get some.

"Damnit," I said as I grabbed my keys and walked out of my apartment.

Five minutes later, I arrived at the Crowne Business Plaza. I walked through the automatic sliding doors of the arcade/café as I removed my wayfarer sunglasses. Man, was this place always THIS bright? I took my usual seat at the bar area and waited for Drew or one his family members to serve me. These lights were not doing any justice for my splitting headache, so I shut my eyes and slowly massaged my temples. Moments later, the aroma of coffee filled the air and I opened my eyes, and I was greeted by Drew with a beaming smile.

"Hungover?" he asked to me as I took a sip of my coffee. I love savoring the flavor of good ol' black coffee. I don't need any sugar or cream. Just straight up.

Wait a sec… What the hell? This is not the coffee I usually get. I took another sip just to make sure I was just trippin'. Maybe my hangover was playing around with my senses?

No, this coffee definitely had something added it. I registered the flavor… There's alcohol in this!

"What did you do to my coffee?" I accused Drew, holding the mug in the air.

He leaned towards me and whispered, "Rum. Good, huh?"

I gave him an apprehensive eyebrow, "And where'd you get that from?"

"Took a bottle from Nathan," he simply answered and exclaimed, "Alcohol cures ALL hangovers!" Drew gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my spiked coffee.

"Not bad," I commented.

"Soo…" Drew curiously said as he watched my sip my drink. I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue, "I bet you twenty dollars that you don't even remember who you hooked up with last night!"

My eyes widened and I quickly swallowed the hot coffee. Then I choked out, "What!"

Drew laughed and offered me his palm, "Hahaha, I knew it! Now, hand over that twenty!"

"Hell no," I replied back.

"Fine, then I won't tell you who you hooked up with then," Drew teased and began walking into the kitchen.

I got up from my seat and yelled, "Drew! Come back here!"

Andrew turned around and again he had that crooked smile again. He said, "Give me that twenty then!"

"Whatever, dude. You know I'm broke," I said as I glared at him.

Drew erupted into laughter once more, "Hahaha… Yeah, I know. I didn't know you were this desperate."

"Fuck you, Drew," I exclaimed.

There was a moment of silence. I looked into my coffee and saw a blurred reflection of myself. Worry overcame my body and so many questions surged my brain. What the hell happened last night? What does Drew mean I hooked up with someone? Does he mean we made out? I dreaded this thought…Or did we sleep together? What did I do? Shit, this cannot be good. If it is my worse assumptions (that I had sex with a girl that I barely even know), then I am screwed over and more questions will have to be answered. Then I asked aloud, still staring into my coffee, afraid to look at my best friend, "Who did I hook up with last night?"

"If I tell you, then I would have to kill you," Drew kidded.

I finally blinked and my serious eyes gazed to Drew, "That's not funny, dude."

"Jeeze, I was just joking with you," he replied, "So you don't remember anything from last night?"

"No, not really…" I admitted as I turned my head. I closed my eyes and I tried to recap last night's events.

"Does a tall, leggy red-head ring a bell to you?" Drew said with a smirk.

"Huh?" I said. I looked down at the black countertop and tried to remember a tall, red headed girl. I can't remember her…

"Lemme try to jog your memory," Drew stated, "Remember, when we walked into Nate's house, you were checking out some chick near the kitchen."

I grabbed my coffee mug and I took a big gulp, then sat it down. A tall, red head. A tall, red head. Why can't I remember? Ugh, now I regret drinking so much last night.

"Well, I gotta go help this customer. Let me know if you remember!" he laughed. He walked a few steps and turned back round and gave me a wink.

I sighed. Drew sure gets a kick out of making fun of me. So what happened last night…? I stared at my coffee as I tried to recall the events of yesterday. A fuzzy image of Drew and I walking towards Nate's house began to form. Alright, at least I was going somewhere. I shut my eyes tightly and began to reproduce the night's events. Finally, my hazy memories began to piece together slowly.

* * *

"Let's get wasted tonight!" I announced excitedly as I placed an arm around Drew's shoulders as we walked to Nathan's house.

Drew lightly shoved me and cocked an eyebrow to me, "Since when you wanted to get wasted?"

"Right now," I said with a big smile.

"What is up with you, Dare? This is not like you," Drew replied.

"Can't a guy have some fun once in awhile?"

"I don't know about that Darien. You're too serious of a person to have fun," Drew reluctantly said. I shot a glare at him and he laughed, "Is this some celebration of your 'new' single and work-free life?"

I laughed, "Haha, I guess so. I've been through shit these past couple of months. I need tonight to just let loose and have fun once in my life. Fuck all the bullshit."

"Tell me about it," he chuckled, "Let's have fun tonight! You deserve it Homecoming King!" I chuckled, but a glimmer of regret followed my laughter… Drew and I continued to walk to Nate's house. We parked pretty far, since the entire school seemed to be at his house. I began contemplating what happened recently… I tried to shake off these thoughts, but it was difficult to. Fuck, I need a drink.

We finally got to Nathan's front door and the bass of the loud music barely penetrated through the doors and windows, because the house was so large and it was pretty much sound proof. As I opened the door, we were greeted by the grand foyer with the two spiral stairs and a crowd of people. The place was already crazy in here: drunks were running around everywhere, people enjoying their drinks and crowding the halls, and people hooking up with each other against the walls. The party was already crackin'. This is exactly what I needed.

We moved our way through the crowd and tried to get to the kitchen. Drew leaned close to me and yelled, "Hey Dare! Let's go find Nate!" I gave him a nod in response.

As we made our way through the hallway, we finally got to the kitchen. Suddenly, a red headed girl surrounded by three others girls caught my eye. Those other girls did not compare to her; her presence overpowered theirs. There was something about her that just made gawk at her. She was wearing an eggplant-colored one shoulder dress that hugged her voluptuous body and showed off her long, creamy legs. She had wavy, scarlet hair that cascaded to her mid-back. Her long and heart-shaped face suited very well along with her smoldering, bedroom eyes, a straight nose, and full lips. I haven't seen a girl, or rather woman, like this. I have never seen her around school. I wonder who she is… Oh! Maybe she is one of Nathan's sister's college friends. Man, if this is how college girls look like, I cannot wait until next year. This girl was smokin'. I don't know how long I was staring at her, but she abruptly turned my way and she gave me a mischievous smile. Shit, she caught me checking her out! I quickly returned a smile back. I watched her lick her lips and whispered into one of her friend's ear.

"Yo! Darien, Drew!" I heard faintly from behind me. Drew and I turned around, and there was Nathan.

"Man, this place is fuckin' crazy! I can't even walk through my own damn house," yelled Nathan into our ears.

"Hell yeah," Drew replied back, "We have been looking for you!"

He laughed and yelled into mine and Drew's ear, "Let's go some place quiet!"

We both gave him a nod and trailed behind him. We finally arrived to the garage, where Nathan usually sets up beer pong. There were five beer pong tables set up in his ten car garage, we made sure that each table had its own private room and separated them with folding walls. We walked over to the farthest corner and there was sign that read 'VIP, Nate's table'. As we entered the "VIP" room, all of our close friends were already there. We followed Nathan and he handed us some beer.

"Who wants to play us, the winners, next?" announced Kyle, after giving Jed a high five.

"Me and Darien," Drew stated and walked over to the opposite end of the beer pong table.

"Oh shiiit, Darien is here!" Kyle replied, very juiced, "Dare, you still got your game?"

I looked at him with a raised brow and replied confidently, "Hell yeah."

"You sure about that?" Jed said, challenging me.

"Yup," I responded with a smirk.

"Man, this boy hasn't been to a party since…" Jed paused for a second and then laughed, "I don't even remember!"

"Just watch and see for yourself," I replied and stood next to Drew as he began to set up his cups. Yeah, sure… I haven't been to a party in so long, but I know that I still got it. Well, I hope so anyways. And we began the game. Drew threw the ball and it landed into a cup. Then it was Kyle and Jed's turn and they missed; therefore, Drew and I will begin the game. I dipped the ball into some water, aimed, steadied my arm, and lightly threw the ball. I watched the ball gracefully fell into the middle cup.

"Yup, I still got it," I said, giving Jed and Kyle a wink.

"It's just beginners luck," Kyle said as he got ready for his turn. The game was really close, but Drew and I were the winners and we played another game versus Nathan and Zeke, and again, Drew and I won again. However, we totally had advantage, since we were still pretty sober compared to the rest of our friends. After our game, Alex McCoy and Chad wanted to play. And close behind was Rita, who was clasping tightly to Alex's hand behind him. I don't understand why Nathan let Alex and Rita come into this room, because Drew is still pissed off at Alex for stealing Rita away from him. He was angry, yet he was heartbroken. And this was not the type of environment for them to be in the same room. Who knows what will happen since alcohol is involved. Poor guy… He got it bad too.

I turned towards Drew and I could clearly see that he didn't want to be there, so I said, "Me and Drew are done for now. We're gonna go inside for a bit."

Drew gave me a faint smile to thank me, and I stepped towards the exit of the room and Drew, Nathan, Kyle, and Jed followed suit. As we tried to enter from the garage door that connected into Nathan's main house, but something or someone was blocking the door or maybe it was locked. Nathan pulled out a set of keys out of his pocket and tried to turn the knob.

Still no luck, then he began pounding on the door and yelled, "HEY! Open the damn door." He didn't receive a response, so he used all his strength to put his weight against the door. Finally, Nathan was able to open the door. Furiously, he entered and we were welcomed to a guy cursing at us.

Nathan threatened, "You better watch where you're standing."

"Oh, I'm very scared!" the drunk mocked him and began walking away.

"You moron! Do you know who you are talking to?" Nathan said, swiftly grabbing his arm. I observed Nathan and he looked like he wanted to face off with this person.

"Why should I care?" he recanted.

"This is my house. Watch where you're standing! Don't ever disrespect me again or else I will kick you out of here," Nathan said sternly and walked past him. We followed him into the kitchen and he quickly grabbed a bottled of Captain Morgan.

"Seniors!" yelled a now enthusiastic Nathan, "Let's take a shot!" Many people began crowding around we helped Nathan pass around shots. Once everyone had their shots, my close group of friends poured us a double shot. Because Nathan's rule is that once all of us arrive to any of his parties, we have take a double shot straight up; no chase.

Nathan raised his plastic shot glass into the air and announced, "This is all to my Seniors! Oh-nine!"

The crowd roared, "Oh-nine!" I took my shot and I winced as the alcohol burned down my throat.

"Let's take another!" insisted Nathan, "And this goes out to our Homecoming King, Darien, over here!"

I glanced over to him and rolled my eyes as everyone began to cheer my name. I quickly opened the cooler next to me, grabbed a Coke, and popped it open. I raised my shot glass and here goes another shot; luckily, this time I got a chaser this time. After this shot, Nathan and the others decided to head back to the Beer Pong room, but Drew and I decided to stay behind for awhile. We grabbed some beers from the fridge and tried to walk around the house to kill time; however, it was too crowded, so we went outside to get fresh air. We found a more private place to chill next to Nathan's guest house and sat against the pavement. We twisted off the tops to our beer, clunked our beers, and took a big gulp.

Then Drew said, "Dare, thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem," I said and I took another sip. Then I added, "What are best friends for?"

He laughed, "For real. I'm glad to see you relaxed. Maybe… you should drink more often."

I playfully nudged him on the shoulder and I stared up into the stars. He was right, I am happy at this moment. No stress. No worries. No bullshit. Sure, I will worry about them in the morning, but not tonight, I finally had a chance to be a kid again. We sat there until we finished another beer.

"One last toast before we head back inside?" Drew suggested and I nodded, "To having fun tonight. Let's not having anything else bring us down."

Once we entered the house again, we were back in this jungle of a mansion. We pushed our way through the bodies of people, and suddenly, I saw the girl from earlier and I saw her walking towards me.

Suddenly Drew suggested, "Want to go back and play some BP?"

"I'll be there in a bit, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I responded. Drew gave me a quick nod and continued his way to the garage. I turned back and she was gone. I sighed and thought to myself, 'What was I thinking anyways?'

Once I arrived in the garage, Alex, Rita, and their group of friends weren't in the room any more and I observed that Drew was in a better mood now. I noticed that no one was playing, so I quickly swooped a spot at the ping pong table and began arranging the red cups into a pyramid.

"This time, Dare. It's me versus you," Drew said as he walked to the opposite side.

"Let's go then!" I laughed and added, "Who wants to be my partner?"

"Me," a seductive voice said from behind me. I turned around and my eyes widened as the red-head from earlier appeared before me.

"Get the hell out of here, Beryl," Nathan barked. So that was her name? Wow, it fit her perfectly. But how does Nate know her?

Beryl playfully walked over to Nate and gave him a light squeeze. She said with a smirk, "Well, little brother… Did you not forget that I was the one who made mom and dad go on a mini-vacay? And why don't you thank me for providing all the alky?"

"Whatever, Beryl," he said as he brushed her off of him. He bent over to the cooler and grabbed a beer.

I was surprised that they were siblings. If she never said that, I would have never even guessed. However, I compared them and I was slowly realizing how they have similar features like their hair auburn, wavy hair, and height. But other than that, that was it.

"So, Nathan… Are you not going to introduce me to Mr. McDreamy over here?"

Nathan twisted the top of his beer and replied with annoyance, "Why don't you do it yourself?"

She turned around and approached me with a welcoming hand, "Hello there. My name is Beryl, Nathan's hot, older sister."

I grabbed a hold of her hand and said, "Darien. Nice to meet you." From the corner of my eye, I saw Nathan chugging his beer in a foul mood. Maybe I should back off. Why would I ever go for my friend's sister? It's probably written in a guy handbook somewhere… And why do I think I would have a chance with a woman who was four years my senior? I'm kind of disappointed though. This hot chick was interested in me. I just wanted to have a little more fun.

"So, are you any good at beer pong?" she flirted.

"Sure," I replied, "How about yourself?"

"Hun, I am the queen of beer pong at my university," she said confidently.

"We'll see about that," I challenged.

As we played the game, we continued to flirt with each other.

"If I make this, I get a kiss!" Beryl declared as she prepped herself to throw the ball. And the ball gracefully fell into the last cup. She gave me a big smile and gave me a wink. We won! She was right; she was pro at this. I looked across the table and saw Drew's look on his face, who was surprised at his defeat. I gave me a smirk and he flipped me off.

Suddenly, behind me I heard some of my friends cheer, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Beryl stepped closer to me and placed her hands behind my neck. She tiptoed and pulled my closer to her, so our lips could meet. Beryl and I separated and I heard the small crowd roar. Wow, that was some kiss. I can't believe I just did this.

"Let's play another game?" Beryl offered.

I gave her a nod and proudly said, "Who wants to whooped next?"

"I want a rematch, Shields!" yelled Drew.

"Alright, Crowne! Let's go!" I said and we began to prepare the table with my hot partner next to me. Beryl and I won once again. Drew gave up and decided to get some fresh air. Beryl and I were so far the reigning champs, and we continued to play beer pong. Throughout this game, the alcohol kicked in hard and it threw off my game. The game was close, but in the end, we won again. I called it quits because I had to go to the restroom. That alcohol is finally going through my system. Suddenly, I felt someone's hand grab my bicep.

"Yo Dare," I heard faintly behind me.

"W'sup?" I asked as I turned to face Nathan.

"Dude, that's my sister," he said defensively.

"I know," I said, "It's just innocent fun."

"Watch it, man," he warned, "You're my friend and all, but I don't want my friends hooking up with my sister."

"Nate, no problem," I ensured, "I'm not gonna start anything."

"Promise, man?" he said.

"Yeah," I replied, giving him a firm hand on his left shoulder.

"Good. Because you don't want to mess with her or else you will get in some deep shit," Nate warned. I shrugged him off and went on my way.

I walked towards the door and this time around, there wasn't a person blocking the door and I made my way through the crowd, which seemed like the people in this house has tripled in the past hour. Suddenly, I felt a cold substance splash against my abdomen.

I muttered loudly as I looked down at my shirt, "What the hell?"

A girl responded, "I'm so sorry! I –"

I cut her off and said, "You should watch where you're going." I didn't even bother to look at the girl and I began to walk away.

"Hey Jerk! I said I was sorry!" yelled the now angry girl, who grabbed onto my arm, which forced me to turn around and the girl who spilled her drink was Serena. Of course, it would be her.

"Like what I said, watch where you're going, Meatball Head," I joked.

"Ugh!" she yelled, "Jeeze… Darien. It was an accident! Someone bumped into me and you happened to be in front of me!" Then she muttered to herself, "I thought after tonight, you'd be nicer to me."

"What did you say?" I asked, curiously. Did she really say I thought she said?

"Nothing," she said and walked away.

I think I really did hurt her feelings this time. Now, I was the one who grabbed a hold of her arm and turned her around, "Hey, Serena! Wait…" And I suddenly forgot what I was going to say because an electric shock ran through my arm. Wow, not again. This happened earlier when we were together at the dance. Then she fell into my chest, because some drunk shoved her.

"Hey!" I yelled, but it was a fail and the guy continued on his way. I looked down and Serena was still nesting her head on my chest.

"Meatball Head, are you okay?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"Serena, there you are! I have been looking all over for y-" said a familiar voice. Serena and I bolted away from each other, and we found Mina in a state of awe.

"Hey Mina," she said, blushing.

"Hey," I replied.

"C'mon Serena! Let's get some draaanks!" she said, pulling onto her arm. I guess she ignored what she just saw.

"Wait!" she replied, "Let me help clean up Darien's shirt! I spilled soda all over it."

"It's alright, Meatball Head," I said, "I can clean it myself."

"See!" she said, "Since you spilled your drink, it means we have to drink more."

"Go have fun, Serena," I insisted.

"Wait!" yelled Mina, "Why don't you take a shot with us, Darien?"

"Sure, why not?" I agreed. We went to the kitchen and grabbed a few red cups from the counter. "So… Serena, I didn't know you drink."

"This is actually going to be her first time!" exclaimed Mina.

"Really now?" I said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, Mina…Go ahead and tell the whole world, why don't cha?" Serena said as she made a line face.

"Hey, where's the rest of your friends?" I asked curiously. Usually, they're together all the time.

Mina answered, "Raye has to get up early tomorrow and go to her grandpa's temple. Then Lita said she was going to sneak out, but then she changed her mind. As for Amy, well… This isn't her scene. So it's just me and Serena."

"Don't you guys want to take shots together since it's Serena's first time?" I asked.

"Nah, it's okay. We have plenty opportunities for that!" she exclaimed.

"Well, if you insist," I replied.

"So, what would you like to take as your first shot, Serena?" Mina asked. Serena shrugged her shoulders and looked at the array of alcohol bottles.

Mina picked up a pink bottle and said, "How about this? UV Lemonade!"

"You girls can have that. I'm going to have some good ol' heem," I replied, reaching for the bottle.

"C'mon, Darien! You have to take the same shot as us!" Mina insisted.

"No way! I'm not going to drink pink vodka," I said, not changing my mind.

"So what! Alcohol is alcohol," Mina said, putting me in my place. She was right. But was I really about to mix my lights and darks? Whatever, fuck it! Tonight is my night!

"Alright," I said with a smile, "Let me pour the shots then." Mina handed me the handle and I filled the cups.

Once I poured the drinks, I saw Serena staring into her cup. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and I said, "It'll be fine, Serena. Here, drink this right after you take the shot. It will take away the taste of alcohol." She nodded and happily took it.

"This shot is to Serena!" Mina toasted and we raised our plastic cups in the air. I downed my drink, and in the corner of my eye, I saw Serena take her shot and winced as the alcohol went down her throat. She took her soda in her other hand and quickly gulped it.

"How was it, Serena?" I joked.

"It was okay. I guess," she replied, "Thanks for the soda."

"No problem, Meatball Head," I said with a smile.

"Excuse me, can you hand me that UV please?" ask a very familiar voice. I grabbed the UV bottle and turned around to give it to her. Our hands lightly brushed against each other and I knew those hands too well.

"Thanks," Tessa replied softly and quickly diverted her attention to Chrissy, her best friend. I gave her a half-smile in response. Why did I have to run into her?

"Hi Tessa!" greeted Mina.

"Hey, you want to take a shot with us?" asked Tessa.

"Sure!" she said cheerfully, "Let's take another one Serena!"

"Uhh… okay?" she said, "See you around, Darien."

I chuckled, "Have fun! Make sure to keep that soda with you at all times." She laughed and gave me a smile.

I cannot let Tessa ruin my night. I cannot let her effect me or assume that I'm bothered by her presence. I took the cup that I used and ladled some jungle juice into it. "Forget all the bullshit," I toasted silently to myself.

I took a big gulp, and then I suddenly heard a sultry voice and a pair of arms wrap around my waist, "What's up, handsome?"

I put down my drink on the counter and lightly removed her arms from me, "Nothing much."

"Is it because of that girl?" she said, now facing me and her eyes darted slyly towards Tessa's direction. I glanced that way and I found her staring at us.

"No, I don't know her," I lied.

"Liar," she giggled as I took another sip of my drink, "Then why does she keep looking this way?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"If she is no one, then you won't be bothered if I…" Beryl trailed off. She took the drink in my hand and set it on the counter next to us. Then Beryl wrapped her arms around my waist again and began to nibble on my neck. I winced my eyes as she placed small kisses until her lips met with mine. I peaked my eyes open as I realized what she was doing to me and the first person I saw was Tessa, who was trying to hide the hurt that was plastered all over her face. I lightly pushed Beryl away from me and said, "I can't do this… You're Nathan's sister."

Beryl tiptoed and whispered into my ear, "So you do know her."

I looked away from her and didn't say a thing. "Ex-girlfriend?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I admitted, looking away from Beryl.

"When did you guys break up? It must be recently because you wouldn't be acting like this," Beryl curiously said.

"Last night," I answered.

"Damn, right before the big Homecoming dance?" she said, "Who broke up with who?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. She does not need to know anything about me and Tessa, so I changed the subject, "Let's take a shot."

"I'll only take a shot if you tell me the deal with you and that chick," she said with a smirk.

"We broke up. That's all you need to know," I teased, "C'mon, let's go take a shot."

"Hmph, fine…" she said, "Then I get to choose the drink." She grabbed a bottle of Crown Royal from the freezer, and then she went through a cupboard. She smiled as she showed me a pair of double shot glasses.

She poured them in and said, "No chase either. Chase is for pussies." She handed me my shot and said as she raised her glass, "This is to you, Darien." I nodded and clink my glass against hers.

Beryl's mood suddenly changed and she said angrily and stared down a tall, scruffy, long-haired blonde man who a black beanie, leather, jacket, a white V-neck, and slim dark-washed jeans. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"I will only tell you about him, if you tell me about your ex-girlfriend," she offered.

"If you want to know that badly, then okay…" I said and gave her a brief summary, "Me and my ex were together for 2 years. Over summer break, I asked for a break. I left her hanging for almost 4 months and I finally broke up with her last night after the Homecoming game."

"So that's what happened?" she said, "Damn, if I were you, I would have broken up with her earlier."

"Yeah, I wished I did things differently," I said, "So I told you my story, it is only fair for you tell me yours with that guy."

"I caught him fucking some chick in our apartment," she said very bluntly.

"Damn…" and that was all I could say.

"You know what? Fuck it! Let's take another shot," she yelled and began preparing our shots again. Beryl took a breath and said loudly as she stared at her ex-boyfriend, "Fuck relationships! And fuck you, Gabriel."

Beryl leaned into me and said, "Want to help me out and make that son of a bitch pay for what he did?"

I cocked an eyebrow in response. Beryl lured me closer to her and she planted her lips onto mine. And then Beryl began to place small kisses up my neck and whispered, "Follow me." She grabbed my hand and led the way into the game room, which was transformed into a dance floor. Beryl brought me to the center of the dance floor and she backed her ass into me. I got a hold of her hands and brought her closer to me, and we began to grind to the music.

Beryl spun around to face and she tiptoed to my ear and whispered, "Look straight." And there was her ex-boyfriend looking furious with a frown and his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

I whispered, "Want to piss him off even more?" She gave me a mischievous smile and I direct us to an empty spot on the couch. I sat down and pulled her closer to me, and we began making out.

"Let's go to my room, handsome," she invited and she took my hand and led me the way.

* * *

I continued to stare at my cup of coffee as last night's memories flooded into my mind. I shook my head and blinked my eyes a few times.

"How was your trip down memory lane?" chuckled Andrew as he walked back to me.

"Not funny, man," I said, "Did I really hook up with Nate's sister?"

"Yeah," Drew said, "I think I saw you go into her room."

"Drew! Are you fucking serious?" I said loudly, standing up from my stool. I felt the few customers were at the Crowne began to shift their attention towards me.

Drew reached over the counter to push me back into my seat, "Shhh! Dare, calm down. I was just kidding."

"Dude, this is not something to be kidding about," I replied with a serious tone.

"Sorry, man," he apologized.

"Did I really hook up with her?" I said, looking in dead in the eye.

"I don't know," Drew answered, "I couldn't keep track of you. I was buzzin' too. All I know is that you look like you were enjoying yourself."

I placed my hand into my pocket and I felt a piece of paper. I took it out and it read:

_You're too good._

_I can't wait to have you in my bed again ;) _

_Call me (987) 654-3210_

–_Beryl_

Shit, did Beryl and I have sex last night? I cannot remember anything after Beryl invited me to her room. I hope this doesn't become my worst nightmare…

Author's Notes: Well, that was chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoyed it. The extended version of Chapter 10 will be out shortly!


	11. Doing it Wrong

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I told you that I will put out a new chapter soon (rather than 2 years later, lol). Thank you for the reviews and I see that I have a few new readers. Shout out to you guys! All of these questions from the reviews will be answered in this chapter. Also, I noticed that there haven't been a lot of Serena/Darien action, so I made sure I added some in this chapter. Happy reading!

*Warning* This chapter contains some explicit content

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 11: Doing it Wrong **

Beryl spun around to face me and she tiptoed to my ear. She whispered, "Look straight." And there was her ex-boyfriend looking furious with a frown and his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

I whispered back, "Want to piss him off even more?" She gave me a mischievous smile and I directed us to an empty spot on the couch. I sat down and pulled her closer to me, and we began making out.

"Let's go to my room, handsome," she invited. She took my hand and led me the way. Along the way to the front of the house where the staircase was located, I pushed Beryl against the wall and planted a passionate kiss against her willing lips.

She returned the kiss and her full lips traveled up my neck, then she began to nibble on my earlobe. She softly said, "If you continue this, I might have to have you right here."

I gave her one more kiss and pulled away. Beryl grabbed my hand again and we had to make our way through the drunken crowd. As we were closely approaching the staircase, I accidentally bumped into someone and I felt the alcoholic beverage splash onto my pants.

"Not again," I mumbled with a hint of anger.

I ignored it and continued walking, but I heard Beryl threaten, "Watch where you're going, bitch."

"Beryl, it's cool. I got this," I said confidently with my speech slurred with a funny smirk and put a hand on Serena's shoulder. I joked, "Meatball Head, like I said earlier, if you wanted to get closer to me, you just had to ask."

She immediately separated from me and a slap flew across my face. My eyes widened and my eyes pieced together the image of the person standing before, and for once in my life, it was not Meatball Head.

"Shit," I muttered to myself and I turned my face away from her.

"How can you just move on so quickly, Darien?" Tessa shouted. I slowly had the courage to look at her, and her face was flushed in anger. I felt the people around us stopped what they were doing and glued their eyes to our argument. Fuck, this is going to be my worst nightmare.

"Because I can," I said and walked away from her as I obviously held Beryl's hand tightly, "Let's go, Beryl."

Tessa quickly grabbed onto my wrist and said as her voice cracked, "Darien…Please don't…"

"Sorry Tessa, but we're over," I firmly said. Tessa did not want to let go and I had to shrug her off, but she still didn't budge. So I demanded, "Let go of me."

"No, I thought I was okay with this but I'm not! I don't want to let go. I-" She suddenly stopped talking and all I heard was her sobbing. I didn't dare to look at her crying face again. Everything that I wanted to forget has resurfaced. Why is she doing this? I thought this was over last night.

"Please let go," I asked politely this time and continued, "I thought we had an understanding yesterday."

"I know, but Darien!" Tessa pleaded, "Please, hear me out!"

"No, I don't want to hear you out. I can't be with you anymore," I said as I gritted my teeth, "We weren't together for four months. Did you not absorb anything I said last night?"

"Please give me another chance! I love you! Does that even matter to you? Why did you agree to be my date? You must still have feelings for me, right? Right?" She begged as she was pulling on my hand away from Beryl's.

"What the fuck? You know I was just doing your mom a favor. And I already told you that my feelings for you have changed. So please, move on," I admitted as I gently moved her hands from me, "Goodbye."

"No, please! Don't say goodbye! I realized that I'm not ready for goodbye!" she yelled and tightly held onto my wrist, catching me once again before I got to the stairs, "I want you back. Just give me another chance and we can be back to where we used to be."

"Girl, can you stop begging? It's fucking annoying. Obviously, he doesn't want you," Beryl replied impatiently, "He wants me."

Tessa turned to Beryl and angrily said, "Stay out of this!"

Beryl walked closer to Tessa and got into her face. She replied, "Bitch, you don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Get out of my face!" Tessa yelled and shoved Beryl away from her.

This was getting out of hand and I didn't want a bigger brawl to break out, so I turned to Beryl and placed my hand on her arm to hold her back. I told her, "Beryl, don't get involved. I'll meet you up stairs."

"No, I want to teach this bitch a lesson. No one messes with Beryl Roberts," Beryl replied, giving Tessa a death glare with clenched fists.

"Please go upstairs. I will take care of this. Beryl, you're the one I want to be with. Not her," I reassured her as I moved her hair behind her ear.

"Alright, baby. I'll be ready for you. My room is the last door to the left," Beryl seductively said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Are you seriously going to go upstairs and be with her?" Tessa questioned and banged her fist into my chest, "How could you move on so fast? How could you do this to me? How could you?" Her fist straightened out, and her fingers clung onto my shirt and she laid her head onto my chest.

These were my final words. I was done with this. I couldn't take it anymore. I lightly moved Tessa away from me and I said, "Tessa, we shouldn't be doing this here. We're making a scene. I'm sorry, but we're truly over. It's impossible for us to go back to where we used to be. I continuously hurt you over and over again. You deserve better than me. There is someone out there that is more worthy of you than me."

"But Darien…" she choked out, "I love you..."

"I know...I'm sorry," I said and walked a few steps, but someone rushed to grab me. Two people forcefully turned me around to see Tessa on her knees.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Darien?" yelled her best friend, Chrissy, "I never thought you were this person. But I guessed wrong."

"Chrissy, she needs to understand that we both need to move on," I said, looking away from her.

"What does moving on mean to you anyways, Darien? Sleeping with that slut upstairs? Can you really stoop that low?" yelled Tessa's other good friend, Nicole.

"I had enough! This is my life, I choose and do what I please," I replied and made my way up.

"Darien, I hope you don't regret this," Chrissy warned, but I ignored her as I reached the top of spiral staircase. I began to search for Beryl's room. I just want to have fun. Be careless for one night. Forget all the drama and the money troubles I have been having lately. No one understands what I have been gone through except for either Tessa or Drew. Tessa should know that she isn't the only one hurting; it took some much out of me to finally decide to end it with her last night. How can it turn this way? It was a mutual break up, and now, it turned into a mess. And I can only imagine how this situation will get worse, especially at school. I shrugged everything off. Fuck it! It's done and over with. I continued to the end of the hall and found Beryl's room.

I knocked on the door and she replied with a sultry voice, "Come in." I turned the door knob and her room was lit with a few candles. Her room had an eerie, dark romantic feeling to it with burgundy walls and a black, Victorian style bed.

"Come on over here, Darien," she huskily said as she grabbed a glass of red wine from her bedside table. I walked closer and I saw a better look of her. She draped herself in silky, leopard print robe.

"Let's make a toast." Beryl said as she handed me the other glass.

"What are celebrating?" I asked curiously.

"Getting rid of baggage," She continued in Italian, "Salute." I raised my glass and I finished it with one gulp.

"Impatient, huh?" She chuckled and sat her glass down.

I returned a smirk and I removed her robe, which revealed her lacy, red bra and thong. I placed my body over her and our eager lips met. Beryl reached for my shirt to remove it and I brought my arms up to help her. Once my shirt was removed, Beryl brought her hands on my chest.

Her tongue slid across her upper lip and said, "Your body is even better than I imagined."

I bent down and placed kisses around her decolletage. Beryl guided my hands to her back, and I immediately knew what she wanted. I unclasped her bra with one swift motion and threw the bra on the floor. My lips found its way to her breasts and I began to suckle on them.

She let out a soft moan, "Oh, Darien..." Beryl's mouth traveled to my ear and she said, "I want to be on top, baby."

We hastily switched positions and her hands quickly slid down to my pants. Beryl began to unbuckle my belt. Then, she moved on to unfasten and unzip my jeans, then pulled it down to my feet. However, my shoes were in the way. Beryl slowly undid my shoelaces, took them off gently, and carelessly discarded them to the floor. Now, she was able to remove my jeans and socks. After, she began to slide off my boxers, but before I realized it, my hand stopped what she was doing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sorry, keep going," I insisted. She brought them down to my ankles and I kicked off my boxers. Beryl placed kisses around my shaft as she caressed it in up and down motions. She lowered her head to my tip and filled her mouth with my length. My eyes fell back as she continued to blow me and I moaned, "Ohh..."

"I think you're ready for me," Beryl said as she removed her panties. Beryl then straddled herself on top of me. Suddenly, this odd feeling overcame me and this just felt wrong. As much as I tried to brush away what just happened downstairs, Chrissy's words echoed in my head and Tessa's crying face was permanently burned in my mind. Was this really the way I want to move on? To move on right after I broke up with Tessa? My eyes widened as I realized what I was doing was wrong. As much as I hated to admit this, but Chrissy was right; I would regret this later. And I couldn't imagine the hurt that I inflicted on Tessa tonight. I tried to fight off my conflicting thoughts, but there was no use. My conscience has won.

I called, "Beryl…"

"So impatient," she giggled, thinking was I was calling her name to hurry up.

I had to stop her before it was too late. I got a hold of her wrist and I said, "Beryl, stop."

She let go and responded, "Oh, I almost forgot." She got up from me and reached to her beside table. She opened the drawer and pulled out a pack of condoms. She took one and waved it in front of me with her two forefingers. She ripped it off with her teeth and began to put it on me.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this," I finally said.

"Did I do something wrong, baby?" she curiously asked with a concerned face as she moved away from me.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," I said as I tried to sit up against the headboard, "I'm sorry. I just can't do this right now."

"Interesting, but your body is telling me a different story," she replied and playfully pushed me back. She again positioned herself on me and began to lower herself again.

"No, stop," I demanded, "I'm sorry."

She got off me without saying a word to me and she went into her walk-in closet. I got up and grabbed my clothes from the floor, and I began to dress myself. I hope I didn't embarrass her. Beryl emerged from her closet and she was now wearing an oversized university off-shoulder sweater.

"Too bad, you don't know what you're missing out on," Beryl said, leaning against her closet door with arms crossed. Then Beryl walked to her dresser, opened the top shelf, and began searching. I watched her pull out a notepad and sprawled something on it.

"I normally don't do this. You know, giving my number out. But when you're ready to be with a real woman, hit me up sometime," Beryl said with a wink.

I glanced at the paper and it read:

_You're too good._

_I can't wait to have you in my bed again ;) _

_Call me (987) 654-3210_

–_Beryl_

"Sure," I lied and then asked, "Not going back out there?"

"No, I think I'm just going to stay her and enjoy the rest of the bottle of wine, and probably go to bed. I have to be at the firm tomorrow morning and help my dad prepare for his case next week, since he's on vacation," she explained.

"Oh, I see. I guess I'll see you around," I said and Beryl followed me out. She tiptoed and gave me one final kiss, and then I shut the door as I walked out.

* * *

Beryl grabbed her phone and dialed a number she knew too well. She waited for an answer and said, "Enjoyed the show?"

"No," the voice responded, "Did you just call to let me know that you're done fucking with that high school kid?"

"Of course," Beryl said with attitude. "It kills you that I slept with him, huh?"

"You can't even imagine," he replied, "I bet he can't make you come so fast like me."

"Hmm, I thought he was pretty good," Beryl replied nonchalantly as she looked at her nails.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he growled.

"That's what you get for cheating on me," Beryl responded angrily.

"I already apologized. What else can I do to make it up to you?"

Beryl replied, "If you really want me back, you know where to find me."

"I'm already here," he said.

Beryl smirked to herself and chuckled, "I know you too well."

* * *

The house was still in chaos. When I was in Beryl's room, it was so quiet. Who would have thought there was this crazy party going downstairs? I walked down the hall to search for Nathan's room. After a few tries, I found it. I entered and opened another door that led to his personal bathroom and relieved myself. I flushed and went to wash my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror. The person in front of me looks so foreign. Who is this person? I didn't even recognize who I was anymore. Suddenly, I felt this urge to yack. I quickly found my way to toilet and emptied myself.

"Fuck," I moaned in pain as I felt myself wanting to purge again. I grunted and I felt the acidic content from my stomach burn up my throat. The taste of alcohol lingered, and I hastily looked for some mouth washed. I opened a cupboard and yes, I found it. I spit out the mouth wash and looked at myself again. What was I thinking?

"Who is this person?" I asked myself aloud this time. I closed my eyes and brought the warm water splash against my face. I looked up again and the person in front of me was becoming more familiar. I exited Nathan's room, and as I made my way downstairs, I ran into Nathan who was sipping on a 40 of Mickey's and chatting with Kyle.

"Yo Dare! Where have you been?" Nathan asked.

"I just used your bathroom because there was a line down here," I smoothly said.

"C'mon! Let's go drink more!" Kyle cheered. I nodded and followed them into the kitchen.

An hour later, I was having a good buzz again and I needed fresh air, because this house felt so stuffy. I grabbed a beer on my way out and went to the backyard and stood near his pool. I took a deep breath and I stared into the water.

"Hey there, Jerk!" Serena said as she nudged a shoulder into my arm.

"Sup, Meatball Head," I said and looked at her as I tried to regain my balance.

"Enjoying the party?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess…" I replied, "Yourself?"

"Yeah," she said. Then Serena hesitated and it seemed like she wanted to ask or tell me something.

So I asked, "What's wrong?"

"So… I kinda saw what happened with you and Tessa," she replied.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said and popped the beer open.

"Okay…" she said, "I just wanted to know… Are you okay?"

I drank my beer before I answered. I wiped my mouth with my forearm, and then replied, "Why do you care, Meatball Head?"

She shrugged her shoulder and she honestly replied, "I don't know. I just felt bad that had to happen here."

"Don't worry about it. It's over now," I said.

"So... you and Tessa broke up?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Oh, okay," she said, "When?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," I said and took another sip of my beer.

"Oh, okay. Sorry..." she said.

"Like I said don't worry about it," Then I offered my beer, "Hey, want some?"

Serena looked at me with her bright, blue eyes and said to lighten up the mood, "No, I don't want to catch your cooties!"

I laughed, "We're not in second grade anymore."

She giggled, "I was just kidding!"

"I know," I replied. Then I asked again, tipping the beer glass towards her, "So, do you want some?"

"No thanks. I don't like the taste of beer," she answered.

"It's something you have to get used to," I said, taking another gulp, and she nodded in agreement.

I looked out at the pool and we had a moment of silence. It was actually nice and what happened an hour ago seemed to be just a distance memory. I couldn't believe all that happened in one night. I'm just glad it's over and I made the right decision. I glanced over to Serena who was gazing at the full moon. The moons rays spotlighted at her and highlighted her heart shaped face. I don't know what has come over me, but lately, I have looking at Serena differently. I shook my head and took a drink. I can't believe I just thought that again.

"So… Meatball Head, where's Mina?" I asked.

"Inside, probably with Drew and the others from our group," Serena replied.

"Oh, I see," I said, "What are you doing out here then? You guys are like the infamous duo."

Meatball Head laughed and answered, "It's too crazy in there. And it was getting really musky in there."

"Very same reason why I'm out here," I chuckled. Then I realized Serena was sober, "Hey!"

"What?" she responded, looking at me with an raised eyebrow.

"Why aren't you drunk?" I teased.

"Drinking is not my thing," she admitted.

"Oh man, Meatball Head. That's probably a good thing. I can imagine you drunk. You're going to be one of those overly happy drunks that stumble everywhere. Then you would run into me with your drink and spill it over me multiple times, and somehow we'll get in some big argument," I commented with laughter, "Either that or you will be clinging onto me all night, because you have a crush on me!"

"Oh my gosh! So rude!" she playfully said pushed me forward. I lost my balance again and I was headed into the pool.

"Meatball Head!" I yelled as I fell into the pool. I braced myself to prepare myself for the cold water. But thankfully the pool was heated.

"I'm so sorry, Darien!" she said, "Do you need help?" I nodded and she lent me her hand. I had an idea and I firmly held her hand. We were so close to each other to the point our faces were only inches apart from each other, and then I pulled her into the pool with me. Her cerulean eyes widened as she realized that I was about to bring her down with me.

"Oh, my gosh! Darien, you did not just do that!" Serena said angrily as she resurfaced.

"What are you going to do about it?" I laughed. Then I suddenly felt a big wave come at me, "Oh, this means war!"

"I hate you, Darien!" she yelled and another wave crashed into me.

"Hate is such a strong word," I sarcastically responded. She shoved me and we started another splash war.

"I want out of this pool!" Serena exclaimed as we continued to splash each other. I agreed and we raced to the end of the pool. Of course, I won and I slowly stepped out of the pool. Then I heard Serena close behind me whine as she walked to the top of the steps, "It's so cold!"

I watched her reach the top step but she lost her footing and began to fall forward. I quickly came to her side and helped her up. I looked down at Meatball Head and embraced her to keep her warm.

"Why does it seem like you're always saving me when I fall?" Serena asked, looking up at me.

"I don't know," I replied, "I just happen to be where you are." I lowered my face towards her. My lips were so close to hers. Abruptly, Serena shoved her hands into my face comprehending what I was about to do.

"Whoa! Let's pretend that never happened!" she exclaimed with wide, frightened eyes.

I finally came into realization that I was about to kiss her and I let go of her. What was I thinking?

"Sorry...Let me get us some towels," and that was all I could say and began walking back to the house.

Author's Notes: Alright, that was the extended version of Chapter 10. Keep in mind that Darien doesn't remember any of this! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope that I can write another chapter soon. Until next time!


End file.
